<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lulu Galore - Reto de escritura septiembre 2020 by MeryHenka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222851">Lulu Galore - Reto de escritura septiembre 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeryHenka/pseuds/MeryHenka'>MeryHenka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Days of Writing, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angels and other celestial beings, Español, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Horror, Humor, Libraries, Love, Lulu Galore, LuluGalore2020, Misunderstandings, Multi, New York, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Rating May Change, Reto de escritura, Romance, September 2020, Spanish, Surreal, Tags May Change, Time Travel, Underage Smoking, Warnings May Change, Weddings, Werewolves, Witches, prompts, soft, writing challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeryHenka/pseuds/MeryHenka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reto de escritura para el mes de septiembre, 2020, con una temática para cada día del mes.<br/>Invito a todo el mundo a echarle un vistazo al reto -el cual se basa bastante en el disco 'Folklore' de Taylor Swift y en un ambiente mágico y surrealista- del cual encontraréis información en el primer "capítulo" de este "work". He puesto tanto imágenes como una descripción escrita para aquelles que se apoyen en la accesibilidad de sus dispositivos para disfrutar de la lectura.<br/>Ideado por @piensodemasiad0 en Twitter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Descripción del reto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/gifts">Piensodemasiado</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>LULU GALORE</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Reto de escritura septiembre 2020</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>REGLAS:</p><p> </p><p>1- Cualquier modalidad es válida (relato, fanfic, poema, etc.).</p><p>2- Interpretación totalmente libre de la temática (puedes basarte en el tema de forma literal, pero también puedes hacerlo todo lo metafórico o casual que quieras).</p><p>3- Cualquier longitud es válida (no todos los días tenemos inspiración, algunos días no te saldrán más que un par de frases; no te desanimes).</p><p>4- ¡Utiliza el hashtag #LuluGalore2020 si decides compartir!</p><p> </p><p>#LULUGALORE2020</p><p> </p><p>1. Viajes en el tiempo</p><p>2. Cómplices</p><p>3. Boda</p><p>4. Un lago en el bosque</p><p>5. El tesoro</p><p>6. Nueva York</p><p>7. Magos/brujas</p><p>8. Biblioteca</p><p>9. Dioses</p><p>10. Cuidar el jardín</p><p>11. Tormenta</p><p>12. Sobrenatural</p><p>13. Sorpresa</p><p>14. Húmedo</p><p>15. Corona</p><p>16. Junto al muelle</p><p>17. Vaho</p><p>18. Cardigan</p><p>19. Sinestesia</p><p>20. Dragones</p><p>21. Morado</p><p>22. Sangre</p><p>23. Una noche en el tren</p><p>24. Pintalabios</p><p>25. Bajo el hielo</p><p>26. Primera vez</p><p>27. Traslúcido</p><p>28. Cementerio</p><p>29. Peter</p><p>30. Mar abierto</p><p> </p><p>Ideado por @piensodemasiad0 en Twitter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1. Viajes en el tiempo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Es justo en el peor momento de mi vida en el que me planteo la idea de los viajes en el tiempo y de cómo podríamos salir de la situación en la que nos hemos visto envueltos gracias a un simple salto temporal. Y es justo en el peor momento de mi vida en el que me doy cuenta de que, realmente, hay tanta discrepancia en la manera de romper los límites del tiempo que sería prácticamente imposible ponerse de acuerdo en usar una de ellas para salir de esta.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Un poco de exploración dentro de nuestra cultura pop relacionada con los viajes en el tiempo con un pequeño giro surrealista al final.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es justo en el peor momento de mi vida en el que me planteo la idea de los viajes en el tiempo y de cómo podríamos salir de la situación en la que nos hemos visto envueltos gracias a un simple salto temporal. Y es justo en el peor momento de mi vida en el que me doy cuenta de que, realmente, hay tanta discrepancia en la manera de romper los límites del tiempo que sería prácticamente imposible ponerse de acuerdo en usar una de ellas para salir de esta.</p><p>Podríamos depender de una mutación genética, como Kitty Pryde, que nos ayudara a atravesar la barrera del espacio y del tiempo y crear una segunda línea temporal en la que no hubiésemos tomado el camino de la izquierda. Quizá, tomando cualquiera de las otras salidas, hubiéramos admirado un verde sendero, repleto de hermosas flores, mientras dejamos el suave sonido del vaivén de las olas a nuestras espaldas. Sin embargo, ¿cuándo nos hundiríamos con el peso del destino que le habríamos dejado a nuestros otros yo mientras nosotros podemos disfrutar de la belleza de la vida? ¿Una vez llegados a casa o nada más aterrizar en asientos que, en realidad, no son nuestros? Creo que no podría vivir con la carga de nuestros actos.</p><p>También existe la opción de cambiar de especie, convertirnos en extraterrestres, y hacernos llamar Doctores –sin ningún doctorado, pues nunca tuvimos ni las energías ni las ganas ni el dinero para continuar estudiando, pero eso no tiene por qué saberlo nadie– mientras miramos por encima del hombro como si conociéramos todos los secretos del universo. Aunque también es verdad que una cabina telefónica con estética londinense no pinta nada en mitad de un país como el nuestro; y, bien lo sabes, el azul no es tu color. ¿Pero sabes qué sería lo peor de todo? Tener una casi inmortalidad en la palma de tus manos solo para percatarte de en algún momento tendrás que dejar ir todo lo que quieres porque será incapaz de seguir tu ritmo de vida… ¿se le puede llamar vida a eso? Bueno, da igual. ¡Encima tendría que aguantarte por toda la eternidad! Terrorífico (es broma).</p><p>Ojalá ser Barry Allen, pero de verdad. Comes, comes, comes y comes y no coges ni un gramo porque necesitas absolutamente todo lo que ingieres para correr, correr, correr y correr. Es decir, comes lo que te apetezca y además tonificas glúteos; ¿hay algo mejor? Lo mejor de ser Barry en estos momentos, sin embargo, sería poseer su capacidad de esprintar tan rápido que romperíamos la barrera del espacio-tiempo hasta retroceder al punto en el que podríamos haber echado el freno y dar media vuelta por donde hemos venido. Lo malo es que, aquí sentados y con los cinturones abrochados, no podemos correr hacia ninguna parte; junto a los gritos y llantos que estamos soltando, mover las piernas mostraría una imagen muy infantil y hace ya tiempo que no somos unos críos.</p><p>En el Endgame, Steve se aprovecha del trabajo de sus compañeros para hacerse el héroe y, a continuación, regresar tan atrás en el tiempo que todos sus problemas quedan solucionados y se puede permitir la vida que mejor le sienta. Nos podríamos plantear hacer algo parecido: nos buscamos unos compañeros científicos que construyan una máquina del tiempo, los ayudamos a conseguir lo que quieran y luego nos aprovechamos de la máquina, abandonando así la vida que hemos conformado en los últimos años para irrumpir en la de aquellos que dejamos atrás y nos superaron hace décadas. Un poco inconsistente, un poco egoísta y un poco de complejo de falso mártir, ¿no? Sí, sé que me paso con Steve, ¡pero ya sabes lo poco que me gustó su final…! Me callo, me callo; ya hemos discutido sobre este tema de forma larga y tendida sobre una ensalada de verano sazonada con un poco de arena. Y luego dentro del agua, y recogiendo nuestras cosas, y cargando el maletero. Aunque, siendo honestos, menos me va a gustar nuestro <em>endgame </em>personal.</p><p>Tantas opciones, malas y peores, hay cuando solo una se ajustaría a nuestra situación específica. Estamos dentro del coche, con el caos fluyendo por nuestras venas y pisando el freno como si fuera lo último que fuéramos a hacer en esta vida (puede que lo sea, oh, puede que lo sea), así que… ¿<em>Regreso al futuro</em>? Puede ser básico y sobrexplotado, pero, si algo no está roto, no tiene por qué ser reemplazado. O lo que sea que diga el refrán. Lo fácil que sería apretar un par de botones, tirar de una palanca y dejarse llevar por el motor de tu DeLorean. Y luego, ya sea en el pasado o en el futuro, lucir de cochazo mientras visitamos épocas hasta entonces desconocidas para nosotros y respiramos un aire tan diferente al que estamos acostumbrados que nos colocamos hasta perder la noción de… pues eso, del tiempo. Pero no tenemos un DeLorean, ni la edad suficiente para poseer los conocimientos de física cuántica necesarios para modificar un coche y convertirlo en una máquina del tiempo, ni la corta edad para ser unos inconscientes y cometer un error tras otro hasta poner en peligro el futuro, ni el tiempo posible para recapacitar sobre lo que estamos haciendo y volver al pasado.</p><p>Y podría pensar en más ejemplos por los que sería inadmisible para nosotros realizar un salto en el tiempo en este preciso instante, en el peor momento de mi vida –sospecho que de la tuya también, pero, con tanto griterío, creo que no me vas a escuchar ni prestar atención si te pregunto–, pero me parece una pérdida de tiempo, nunca mejor dicho.</p><p>…</p><p>Lo he perdido ya, a que sí.</p><p>En lugar de haberme concentrado para ver pasar mi vida entera por delante de mis ojos, como se suele hacer en estos casos, me he puesto a enumerar referencias de la cultura pop que tengan que ver con viajes en el tiempo porque es lo único que se me ha ocurrido que podría salvarnos del golpe que nos vamos a llevar. Luego me cuestiono el porqué de tu irritación cuando intento mantener una conversación contigo utilizando solamente frases populares de series de televisión de los noventa; si es que soy inaguantable.</p><p>Pero no me voy a culpar, no señor. La culpa la tiene ese ridículo llavero de reloj de arena que llevas colgando del retrovisor. Ha sido a lo primero que se han ido mis ojos después de ver como se resquebrajaba la carretera del acantilado y caíamos en picado hacia el abismo; no quería perder la cordura durante los posibles últimos segundos de mi vida ¿sabes? Sí que es verdad que podría haberte mirado a ti, pero me conozco bien y sé que habría dicho muchas cosas que debería haber dicho antes, cuando tenía todo el tiempo del mundo pero demasiada cobardía. Ahora no tengo ni tiempo; joder, soy realmente <em>inaguantable</em>.</p><p>Mira, da igual, son <em>los posibles últimos segundos de mi vida</em>, tengo el derecho a perder la cabeza.  Y si perder la cabeza significa hacer una enumeración de todas las referencias culturales a los viajes en el tiempo que conozco mientras me planteo por qué aún no soy capaz de mirarte cuando puedo perfectamente vernos caer hacia las fauces de un leviatán hambriento, que así sea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2. Cómplices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Con aspavientos frenéticos y el sudor cayéndole por la nuca, Alex intenta solucionar el terrible error que acaba de cometer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Un poco de humor en referencia a la diferentes maneras en las que uno puede conventirse en cómplice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—No, no, ¡no! Mierda.</p><p>Con aspavientos frenéticos y el sudor cayéndole por la nuca, Alex intenta solucionar el terrible error que acaba de cometer. A pesar de que está poniendo todo su empeño en limpiar la nueva mancha que acaba de crear en el respaldo del sillón de cuero, la adrenalina hace que sus movimientos sean torpes e inexpertos. Frota y frota, pero la mancha no se va. <em>No se va</em>. Su respiración comienza a agitarse.</p><p>No es la primera vez que hace algo como esto, pero sí es la primera vez que arma un desastre tan grande. Porque la mancha no se va, no se está yendo. Por lo menos ya se ha deshecho del resto de las pruebas que podrían inculparlo lanzándolas por la ventana, todavía abierta; a la mañana siguiente, cuando los transeúntes vuelvan a poblar las calles con sus idas y venidas, ni siquiera se percatarán de qué fue lo que ocurrió la noche anterior y nadie podrá señalar a Alex como culpable del delito. Si tan solo consiguiera eliminar de una vez por todas <em>esa maldita mancha</em>…</p><p>Es en la septuagésimo segunda vez que frota el sillón en la que se da cuenta de que no es una mancha como tal, sino un agujero perfecto que traspasa la oscura tapicería. Alex siente ganas de llorar; ahora sí que va a ser casi imposible deshacerse de la evidencia que más culpabiliza a su persona.</p><p>Hace un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para enumerar todas las maneras rápidas y eficaces para eliminar, o por lo menos esconder, la prueba. <em>Piensa, piensa, piensa</em>, se dice para sus adentros, <em>antes de que te vean con las manos en la masa</em>. No obstante, es justo cuando su voz interior deja de repetir ese pensamiento y quiere poner el cuerpo en funcionamiento, que escucha un soplido a sus espaldas. El sudor de la nuca se le congela, sus músculos quedan inutilizables, su respiración se paraliza. Alex decide girarse lentamente.</p><p>Quieta en el umbral de la puerta, con los ojos y la boca abiertos de la impresión, el pequeño cuerpo de su hermanita está girado hacia donde se encuentra Alex; es muy inteligente, sabe lo que ha pasado ahí.</p><p>—Alex, ¿qué has hecho? —pregunta ella. La expresión de su rostro permanece inamovible.</p><p>—Nada, no he hecho nada —musita entre dientes mientras el pánico corre por sus venas. Como descubra lo que realmente ha estado haciendo y vea <em>el agujero</em>, es el fin.</p><p>En un movimiento de mano muy poco grácil y para nada discreto, tapa inconscientemente la dichosa prueba; automáticamente después de hacerlo, Alex desea con todas sus fuerzas que se abra un agujero bajo sus pies para poder caer hasta las profundidades del abismo y desaparecer. Pero los deseos pocas veces se cumplen así que debe conformarse con pegarse unos buenos tortazos mentales.</p><p>Su hermana pequeña, por su parte, disfruta con la estampa tan patética que Alex está mostrando y de la que desea aprovecharse todo lo que pueda. Una ladina sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y sus mejillas se encienden con una particular malicia que Alex conoce bien.</p><p>—Ya, claro —dice ella con una falsa inocencia. Sus pequeños pies comienzan a dirigirse a la escena del crimen con paso ligero mientras canturrea—: ¡A ver, a ver!</p><p>Con la típica energía de un niño, la pequeña se sube de rodillas al sillón e intenta apartar la mano de Alex con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin ningún éxito. Sin embargo, como se ha comentado anteriormente, es una chica muy lista y maquiavélica, con una imaginación inigualable, así que sabe darle solución a su problema en un par de segundos –algo que claramente la diferencia de Alex–: sus pequeñas pero ágiles manos se dirigen a las costillas opuestas y aprieta. Las cosquillas inesperadas hacen que Alex se suelte del sillón para agarrar sus costados. Craso error.</p><p>—¡Lo sabía! —exclama su hermanita entre risotadas— Me voy a chivar, que lo sepas.</p><p>—No te vas a chivar de nada porque aquí no ha pasado <em>nada</em>. —el rostro de Alex está ahora completamente rojo de la vergüenza y humillación nuevos y el pánico ya existente que abundan sus pensamientos.</p><p>—Has quemado el sillón —explica ella con altanería, el pecho bien hinchado de orgullo detectivesco—. Se lo voy a decir a papá.</p><p>—¡Ni se te ocurra! —no tiene otra opción más que gritarlo, todavía siendo presa del pánico. Son las formas con las que lo grita las que hacen que ella frunza el ceño y la haga sentarse, dispuesta a bajarse de su asiento para correr hacia su padre y confesar el crimen. Alex la para en el último segundo agarrándola por el hombro y le suplica—: ¡Espera! Por favor, no se lo digas a papá. Me mataría.</p><p>—Papá no, pero mamá puede que sí.</p><p>—El, te lo estoy pidiendo de rodillas. —en un momento de pura desesperación, intenta negociar con ella y ofrece lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza— ¡Te prestaré mi ordenador cada vez que me lo pidas!</p><p>La niña vacila y, por un segundo, se la ve pensativa, considerando la oferta. Sin embargo, Alex no recibe respuesta alguna ya que, antes de que pueda abrir la boca para desvelar sus verdaderas intenciones, otra voz llama sus nombres desde la puerta.</p><p>—¿Se puede saber a qué vienen esos gritos? —su padre se encuentra con los brazos en jarra, pañuelo de cocina colgando del brazo, y las cejas en una perfecta uve. Se lo ve molesto y es normal; le han interrumpido mientras hacía la cena.</p><p>—Lo de siempre —comenta la pequeña sin un atisbo de nervios mientras que a Alex, por su parte, se le ha ido toda la sangre del cuerpo—, que Alex es imbécil.</p><p>—Elena… —una voz nueva, la de su madre, aparece en escena. Aún lleva el abrigo puesto, bien abrochado, y una nevera agarrada por el asa; se la ve cansada, aunque todavía tiene la energía para besar la mejilla de su marido y corregir a su hija— No digas palabrotas.</p><p>—No deja de ser verdad —ríe ella.</p><p>—Bueno, ya vale —interrumpe su padre. Luego, se dirige a la recién llegada —. ¿Y tú de dónde sales, desaparecida?</p><p>—He ido a por carne. —mientras sus dos padres entablan una conversación con un aire más personal, Alex le da unos toquecitos sutiles en la cabeza a su hermana pequeña y, cuando esta alza la mirada, agradece su confidencia con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Pero si no nos hace fal… —sigue comentando su padre, pero los menores del hogar no le están prestando atención. Elena guiña el ojo y muestra su pulgar hacia arriba con una complicidad que Alex abraza con alivio— A ver, sorpréndeme, carne de qué animal esta vez.</p><p>—De un pollo bastante cobarde. —se oye una carcajada de su padre. ¡Menos mal! Ya no tienen por qué seguir fingiendo con los nervios a flor de piel.</p><p>—No eres graciosa —se lo oye decir: una clara mentira a juzgar por la risa que ha soltado. Su padre coge la nevera de las manos de su madre y comienza a caminar nuevamente hacia la cocina—. Anda, dame. Menos mal que te quiero. Solo espero que el pollo no venga de la copistería porque es la única que hay por aquí cerca.</p><p>—No prometo nada. Y, ¿Alex? —Alex se sobresalta y sale de su luz de felicidad e inocencia para mirar a su madre, su rostro plagado por la confusión— En esta casa no se fuma.</p><p>El corazón deja de palpitarle.</p><p>—Pero, ¡cómo lo has sabido! —chilla mientras el pánico envuelve su ser.</p><p>Su madre se señala la nariz y comienza a andar para unirse a su marido. Antes de abandonar la sala, dice.</p><p>—Cariño, eres el peor criminal de la historia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3. Boda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Su futura esposa cruza el pasillo entre sus familias en una niebla de atrapante surrealismo y se posa a su vera como quien está acostumbrado a pasear entre esponjosas nubes de algodón. La observa alzar la cabeza hacia la luz y luego girar la mirada hacia ella; la novia jura y perjura no haber visto jamás nada más hermoso, despampanante, bello, maravilloso y mágico en toda su corta vida. Ahora sí; ahora sí que va a llorar.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basado en hechos reales.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ante la gigantesca fuente de luz que alumbra la estancia, la novia tiembla de emoción; puede que también de nervios. No obstante, no son nervios malos, de arrepentimiento, sino de tensión y de todo el amor que existe dentro de ella, a punto de explotar. Aunque, ¿qué mejor día que el de su boda para poder explotar de amor y demostrar que realmente existe tal cantidad dentro de ella?</p><p>No pretende quedarse embelesada con la luz en frente de ella, que la inquieta aún más, pero es bastante difícil: tiene que hacer un esfuerzo increíble para concentrarse en sus alrededores y, así, intentar calmarse un poco. Sus ojos bailan rápidamente entre los asistentes y el personal que accedió a ayudarlas con la ceremonia. El juez, por ejemplo, con su intenso verdor, se encuentra de espaldas a la luz, expectante y presente, para evitar distracciones y conseguir que la fiesta vaya viento en popa. La orquesta, por su parte, no está centrada en la perfección de los actos, sino en su hermosura: llevan tocando la misma nota diez minutos y cada vez suena mejor –la novia piensa que va a llorar por la belleza de la música–. La familia de quien será su futura esposa está bien colocada en sus puestos, luciendo una elegancia y magnificencia que ya está acostumbrada a ver. Su familia, sin embargo…</p><p>En la zona de su familia hay todavía dos huecos libres y la novia sospecha que no se van a completar en ningún momento. Su cuerpo entero se hincha y deshincha en un triste suspiro. Hasta el día de hoy había estado esperando que los horribles comentarios de sus padres respecto a la “conservación de la especie” y lo “antinatural de una unión así” se quedaran en tontas nimiedades si veían a una de sus hijas siendo lo más feliz que había sido nunca. Ahora ve que se equivocaba.</p><p>La novia sacude la cabeza rápidamente y se frota los ojos antes de que nadie pueda darse cuenta de ese corto momento de aflicción; ningún familiar se ha percatado de nada pues todos continúan embelesados con la maravillosa esfera lumínica que tanto los atrae. Tan solo el juez la mira un tanto extrañado.</p><p>No iba a dar explicaciones a un desconocido, pero, aunque las fuera a dar, no le hubiera dado tiempo ni a empezar ya que un suave aleteo que ella conoce bien capta su atención. La novia se gira y la ve. Su futura esposa cruza el pasillo entre sus familias en una niebla de atrapante surrealismo y se posa a su vera como quien está acostumbrado a pasear entre esponjosas nubes de algodón. La observa alzar la cabeza hacia la luz y luego girar la mirada hacia ella; la novia jura y perjura no haber visto jamás nada más hermoso, despampanante, bello, maravilloso y mágico en toda su corta vida. Ahora sí; ahora sí que va a llorar. Nota como la fuente de su amor comienza a crecer y amenazar con una bomba mientras vibra, tiembla, incapaz de contenerse. Está a punto de decirle al juez que se salte toda la parafernalia jurídica para poder decir el “sí quiero” mil y una veces hasta que la muerte las separe, pero…</p><p>Pero un sonido estridente interrumpe la ceremonia y el mundo se paraliza.</p><p>Una voz en un idioma que jamás entenderá dice:</p><p>—¡Qué puto asco! ¿Quién coño se ha dejado la ventana abierta y la luz encendida? Mirad la congregación de bichos que tenemos ahora formada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4. Un lago en el bosque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y, cuando crees que has llegado a tu oasis soñado, de donde proviene una melodía semejante al trascurrir de un río, aterrizas en una caverna acídica en donde el eco golpea las paredes y solo deja entender un: “Auxilio, auxilio”. <br/>Te estás muriendo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Se llama Kelpie.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Han pasado ya varias horas desde que has perdido la capacidad de escuchar algo que no sea tus continuos jadeos, secos, raspantes y hasta dolorosos. Ni siquiera el sonido de tus pasos arrastrados rebasa los decibelios de tu tortura.</p><p>Es la primera vez en tu vida en la que eres capaz de sentir el peso de tus órganos, pues tu cerebro se ha cansado de hacerte creer que todo va bien y no hace falta que te preocupes por lo que ocurra en tu interior; ahora, la preocupación es una necesidad. Tu boca se siente como la entrada a una rocosa cueva enmarcada por débiles peñascos que podrían desprenderse en cualquier momento mientras un trapo sucio y viejo espera sus caídas para comenzar la recogida. La cueva se convierte en una gruta por la que solo pasa el aire desde hace días. Todo movimiento, ascendente y descendente, vibra en tu pecho. Insufrible. Y, cuando crees que has llegado a tu oasis soñado, de donde proviene una melodía semejante al trascurrir de un río, aterrizas en una caverna acídica en donde el eco golpea las paredes y solo deja entender un: “Auxilio, auxilio”.</p><p>A la desesperada, podrías seguir corriendo hacia delante e incluso dejarte absorber y navegar por la sangre que surca por tus venas, mas es inútil: todo lo que queda en considerable abundancia en este cuerpo, que ya casi no te pertenece, es oxígeno.</p><p>Te estás muriendo.</p><p>Por lo menos has sido capaz de admitirlo, que es siempre un buen primer paso, aunque llevas ya varios días releyendo las últimas líneas del libro de tu vida. Tan solo un milagro podría hacerte retroceder un par de páginas.</p><p>No obstante, han transcurrido semanas desde que entraste a este bosque con la idea de evadirte del estrés de la vida moderna –o eso le dijiste con altanería a la persona al otro lado del teléfono antes de que se te cayera por un terraplén y quedara inutilizado– y todo lo que te ha ocurrido desde entonces han sido tragedias y desgracias. Tragedias y desgracias que podrían haberse solventado si hubieses tenido los conocimientos mínimos de supervivencia o, al menos, alguien que te hiciera compañía, mas la soberbia y el orgullo es algo que caracteriza a la especie humana en concreto y tú rebosas de ello. Si hubieras vuelto por donde habías venido en lugar de adentrarte en el bosque inconscientemente, puede que tus cuevas, grutas y cavernas estuvieran derramándose con los más magníficos manjares caseros y el agua más pura y fresca de toda la región. Decidiste continuar, igualmente, y ahora estás donde no deberías estar.</p><p>¿Dónde te encuentras, por cierto? A causa de tu ignorancia, los árboles te parecen los mismos que los que viste hace días, consideras que el suelo es insignificante a la hora de orientarte, miras al cielo como si este fuera a darte las respuestas que no sabes leer en las estrellas y tu cuerpo está tan deteriorado que ya solo escuchas tus suspiros quejumbrosos. Ergo, no lo sabes. Ni lo vas a saber.</p><p>Tampoco has sido capaz de cazar nada que llevarte a la boca pues no tienes ni la destreza ni la rapidez suficientes para atrapar a las criaturas que tantas veces se han escurrido de tus dedos. Y mejor no hablar de tu inexistente paciencia. Estás al borde de la rendición.</p><p>Entonces llegas a un claro, no muy grande, donde la luz del sol de la tarde hace brillar las matas del suelo con un tono cálido y acogedor. Casi se te puede escuchar admitir que, si debes morir en alguna parte, este sería un buen sitio. Caminas –te arrastras– hacia el centro. Tu oído es muy poco fiable a estas alturas y tu visión está algo borrosa, pero es gracias a esta última que consigues diferenciar una figura entre los árboles en el extremo contrario del claro. Entre la espesura oscura, verde y gris, un espectro blanco se asoma y te observa fijamente. Sientes un pinchazo en el corazón que eres incapaz de reconocer al principio pues hace tiempo que te olvidaste de cómo funcionaban otras emociones que no fueran la exasperación, el hambre y la sed; se llama esperanza. Conforme se va focalizando tu vista, distingues un cuerpo grande y majestuoso que parece irradiar su propia luz. No es humano, eso seguro. El ser se hace notar con un movimiento cuyo significado desconoces. Tus instintos te obligan a paralizarte. Otro movimiento por parte de la mancha blanca de la penumbra, esta vez continuo. Se está acercando. Los débiles rayos del sol comienzan a reflectarse sobre la piel de la criatura, cegándote por unos segundos para después conseguir focalizarse.</p><p>Un caballo.</p><p>Un hermoso caballo blanco de largas crines e infinita cola que luce una pulcritud en desacorde con el paisaje. Casi parece un espejismo. Dos ojos negros como el fondo del océano te observan muy detenidamente, como si esperaran algo de tu parte. Mas tú no respondes. Te mantienes firme y con el corazón bombeando sangre tan fuerte que estás al borde del desmayo –al borde del final de tu libro–. El animal se acerca un poco más. Sin apartar la vista de su pálido rostro, te vas agachando poco a poco hasta alcanzar tu bota. Con dedos patosos rebuscas en el interior de la misma y extraes lo que buscabas: una navaja. El caballo bufa y vuelves a paralizarte. Una vez más, la bestia da unos pasos hacia ti y lo tomas como una invitación para acercarte a trompicones. Por alguna razón, el caballo no se asusta y te deja llegar hasta su lomo. Y comienzas a creer en los milagros.</p><p>Una de tus manos se posa sobre el pelaje del animal. Está extrañamente húmedo y tu mente se llena de ríos, lagunas, lagos, agua. Alimento y agua, alimento y agua. La otra mano, cerrada fuertemente en un puño que abraza tu navaja, se acerca al gran cuello blanco. Te planteas la moralidad de tus actos. Tu estómago ruge. El filo cortante está cerca, tan cerca, de la carne palpitante que casi puedes oler el hedor a hierro. Alzas la mirada hacia los ojos de la bestia y te sumerges en las profundidades de su océano. No se mueve ni se aparta, aunque parezca que comprenda exactamente lo que estás haciendo. El caballo bufa otra vez. Y te derrumbas.</p><p>Si aún hubiera el más mínimo líquido en tu organismo, cataratas de lágrimas regarían tus áridas mejillas. Sin embargo, ya no queda nada por derramar, tan solo jadeos, gemidos y carraspeos propios de un llanto yermo. Un desconsuelo capaz de dejar el cuerpo adolorido y los pulmones deshinchados. La navaja cae al suelo a causa de unos dedos incapaces de seguir sosteniendo su peso.</p><p>No hay nada que detenga tus sollozos, ni siquiera el suave y fresco pelaje del animal. No obstante, en cuanto este emprende de nuevo su camino, la impresión amaina tus quejidos y reduce un poco el ruido constante que escuchabas hasta el momento. Con el cuerpo apoyado casi completamente sobre el caballo, te unes a su marcha a paso patoso y acompasado con su movimiento. Parece como si fuera el animal el que se hubiera acomodado a tu paso y no del revés.</p><p>Pocos minutos después –porque han sido tan solo un par de minutos aunque tu cuerpo los haya entendido como horas–, os adentráis en una espesura de poco recorrido que parece terminar de nuevo en otro claro; una vez cruzados los últimos matorrales, pones el grito en el cielo y das las gracias a tu dios. Ante ti, un extenso lago de aguas cristalinas lame el florido suelo en un vaivén que parece llamarte. Ahora sí que sí, lo nombras como milagro. Aligeras el paso y el caballo lo hace contigo. Estás a punto de separarte de él y ponerte de rodillas en la orilla como quien se arrodilla ante una deidad, pero la bestia sigue tu paso y te acompaña hasta el lago. Hasta se adentra en él contigo a cuestas. Agradeces a tu acompañante –a quien ya nombras en tu cabeza <em>Milagro</em>– su extraña amabilidad ante lo desconocido; ante un ser humano, siempre despiadado y voraz, desconocido.</p><p>Cuando el agua te cubre hasta la cintura –“Gracias, señor, gracias”, exclamas– usas la mano que no está apoyada sobre tu <em>Milagro</em> para recoger el néctar de los dioses y beber, beber y beber. El agua inunda tus cuevas, grutas y cavernas, devolviéndole la vida a ese trapo sucio que ahora reconoces como lengua y haciendo eco en tu interior, donde se canta “Aleluya, aleluya”.</p><p>Bajo las transparentes y frescas aguas, el caballo cocea el suelo y tú presientes que está celebrando tal victoria que has logrado. Sus patas no brillan tanto como el pelaje fuera del agua, sino que parecen haberse enredado entre la vegetación acuática y han adquirido un tono verdoso casi mágico. El <em>Milagro</em> bufa. Y bufa otra vez. Detienes tu obsesiva ingesta para perderte nuevamente en sus oscuros ojos, los cuales te miran como si supieran cosas que tú no sabes; con el reflejo del lago ya no parecen fríos como el océano, sino que su oscuridad podría asociarse a la de un pantano. La bestia comienza a adentrarse aún más en el lago. No quieres adentrarte más ya que temes no poder nadar hacia la orilla con esos brazos tan débiles y temblorosos, así que das un tirón para separarte del animal. No puedes. El caballo, que antes era blanco y ahora luce el verdor de la vegetación que se le ha ido adhiriendo, sigue avanzando hacia el centro del lago. Das un tirón más fuerte, tu último esfuerzo, y es en vano. Tu brazo entero está unido al lomo del animal como liquen sobre roca. Entras en pánico. La cabeza de la bestia se gira hacia ti en un movimiento agresivo y relincha.</p><p>Es el grito de toda la maldad que existe en el bosque; un chirrido ensordecedor que se escapa entre los afilados colmillos de sus fauces mientras acalla la llamada de la salvación. Y tú te atreviste a llamarlo <em>Milagro</em>. Aunque puede que los milagros sean realmente así, un oasis en mitad del desierto al que nunca se llega y solo lleva hacia la perdición.</p><p>La bestia del lago comienza a galopar hacia el epicentro de la masa de agua hasta que dejas de tocar el suelo con las puntas de los pies y, entonces, se hunde. Nunca se llegaron a escuchar tus gritos. Ni siquiera en el exterior, donde solo se escapaba de tu pecho un hilillo de voz cansada. Bajo el agua, fuera de tus dominios –si es que alguna vez tuviste alguno– ni lo intentas. Donde antes tu interior celebraba la llegada de las lluvias tras un período de sequía, ahora grita despavorido ante la inundación y el próximo hundimiento del arca. Vuelve a resonar el antiguo “Auxilio, auxilio” que cada vez se vuelve más apagado conforme desciendes hacia un abismo que aún no eres capaz de comprender.</p><p>Pues se trata de eso, de tu incapacidad para la comprensión de lo que te rodea. Te adentraste en el bosque sin saber muy bien qué hacías y te atreviste a mostrar una soberbia que se volvió en tu contra en el momento en el que perdiste tu tan preciado atlas. No tuviste la paciencia de observar tus alrededores y aprender de ellos para sobrevivir. Y lo peor de todo es que confiaste en la mezquindad y brutalidad humana solo para que te fallaran en el momento en el que tuviste al mal a un giro de muñeca solo porque la belleza y la moral sobrepasaron tus instintos más animales.</p><p>Dejaste atrás lo que la naturaleza te dio y abrazaste aquello en lo que tu dios te convirtió. Y ahora estás en lo más profundo de la tierra, con el cuerpo a rebosar, mientras la bestia que lleva tanto tiempo observándote espera con paciencia y voracidad consumirte tal y como su ambiente le enseñó.</p><p>Y así es como decidiste terminar tu libro.</p><p>Me encargaré de que se digitalice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5. El tesoro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Acorde con lo payaso que es papi, es natural que nomine a cualquier persona con la que se cruza por algo que no sea su nombre: motes, palabras que él mismo inventa e incluso sonidos extraños. Rara vez usa el nombre de pila de la persona a la que se dirige sin enmarcarlo con algún chiste, pero, cuando este inverosímil hecho ocurre, los que hayan tenido el placer, o la desgracia, de escucharlo deberían amarrarse bien los pantalones.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Los personajes usados en este relato pertenecen todos a Marvel, pero no los quiero poner en los tags no vaya a ser que alguien se piense que el reto entero vaya de ellos y se confunda al ver que solo hay un mini-capítulo sin mucha trama.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acorde con lo payaso que es papi, es natural que nomine a cualquier persona con la que se cruza por algo que no sea su nombre: motes, palabras que él mismo inventa e incluso sonidos extraños. Rara vez usa el nombre de pila de la persona a la que se dirige sin enmarcarlo con algún chiste, pero, cuando este inverosímil hecho ocurre, los que hayan tenido el placer, o la desgracia, de escucharlo deberían amarrarse bien los pantalones.</p><p>Por ejemplo, a mamá la suele llamar Em, M&amp;M o “el mejor espectro que ha cohabitado conmigo en mi propio cuerpo antes de haberse instalado en una máquina de matar porque descubrió que hay demasiadas voces en mi cabeza”, fuera lo que fuese a significar esto. A mamá no suele gustarle que le pongan motes y le cambien el nombre a la ligera, pero hace dos excepciones: por un trabajo de espionaje que lo requiera y por papi, quien no tiene remedio. En realidad, Ellie, solo ha escuchado a su papi llamar a mamá como la llama el resto del mundo una única vez.</p><p>Fue una noche en la que papi había venido de visita para ver a su pequeña. Habían estado jugando desde que llegó hasta que la aseó, vieron una película –siempre violenta, como a ella le gustan– juntos, y la arropó en su cama plantándole un sonoro beso en la frente. Sin embargo, ese día había hecho muchísimo calor y la noche, competitiva como ella sola, no quería quedarse atrás, así que le costó conciliar el sueño. Para refrescarse, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina a por un vaso de agua mientras adelantaba como se lo bebería de un trago y luego se pondría el culo del vaso en la frente para estar aún más fresquita. Pero sus planes le fueron usurpados cuando vio la luz de la cocina encendida y escuchó un par de voces susurrantes que procedían de ella. Ellie se asomó tan solo un poquito por la puerta –porque no debería estar despierta ni en pie tan tarde– para ver quienes eran los que habían interrumpido su marcha nocturna. Sentados en la mesa de la cocina, mamá y su papi murmuraban algo que arrugaba el ceño de ella en simpatía y compasión. Ellie fue tan solo capaz de entender unas cuantas palabras de entre todos los débiles susurros:</p><p>—Te juro que lo intento; pongo todo mi empeño en cambiar para bien, pero, cada vez que resuelvo algo, salen otras mil cosas detrás y se me va acumulando una montaña de mierda que ya no cabe por el retrete. —Ellie no se inmutó ante la palabrota tan fea que había dicho papi porque suele ser bastante mal hablado, pero sí la impresionó verlo tan decaído, con los hombros en una postura defensiva y la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, mientras pronunciaba esas palabras— Daría mi vida por ella y sigo sin ser capaz de <em>vivir</em> por ella. ¿Qué cojones debería hacer, Emily?</p><p>Mamá puso su mano en la espalda de su papi y le acarició tal y como hace cuando Ellie o su hermano enferman. La niña, por su parte, se dio media vuelta, entró en el baño para echarse un poco de agua en la cara y volvió a la cama.</p><p>A papá no suele ponerle muchos motes porque tampoco suele hablar mucho con él –la relación entre ambos es más distante que la que tiene con mamá–, pero, cuando lo hace, suele ser un afectivo S o “el mejor hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra, fuera bromas”; ¿especificaría la Tierra porque habrá conocido mejores hombres en otros planetas? Ellie se lo plantea a menudo, pero siempre se le olvida preguntar con la emoción de ver a su papi. Aunque tenga que ser tan intermitentemente.</p><p>En verdad, la persona cuyo nombre ha sido pronunciado más veces por los cicatrizados labios de su papi, es el papá de la casa. Como aquella vez en la que su papi apareció por sorpresa después de un mes sin verle y Ellie prácticamente lo empujó hacia el salón porque era de vital importancia ponerse al día con la temporada nueva de <em>Ghost Nation</em>, incluso si él se tapaba los ojos cada vez que la música cambiaba a un tono de suspense por miedo a que saliera algo terrorífico. Papá se les unió por lo divertido que le resultaba ver la estampa de un hombre alto y musculado estremeciéndose ante horrorosos efectos visuales y sonoros; mamá y su hermano, sin embargo, optaron por querer dormir tranquilos esa noche. Cuando su papi creyó que ella estaría completamente inmersa en la trama del capítulo que tocaba, volvió la cabeza un momento hacia el papá y le confesó:</p><p>—Oye, Shane, sé que no soy de decir esta clase de cosas, pero… —¿cómo era posible que su papi creyese que no lo iba a escuchar? Por muy centrada que estuviera en las aventuras de Hawes, Gonsalves y Tango, estaba sentada en sus rodillas; sería casi imposible no prestarle atención— Tengo que agradeceros todo lo que hacéis por ella en mi lugar; criarla y darle todo el cobijo y amor que merece aunque no sea vuestra responsabilidad. Ojalá pudiera ser yo quien lo hiciera.</p><p>No estaba mirando, pero escuchó un ligero “pat, pat” y pudo visualizar perfectamente a papá regalándole una de sus amables sonrisas y unos golpes amistosos en el hombro. Su papi la abrazó con más fuerza. Ellie ya sabía todo eso.</p><p>Para su hermano mayor –quien solo es mayor por unos cuatro meses de nada– tiene reservadas un par de tonterías que siempre lo hacen llorar de la risa: Jeffrey McJefferson, Jefferías el Pillerías, mocosete o “El Niño (2016)” mismamente, por absurdo que parezca. También es normal que tenga más ases bajo la manga para los niños porque él mismo es un niño en su interior y disfruta como nadie de las ridiculeces de la infancia. Esto no quiere decir, sin embargo, que no se le haya escuchado llamar al niño por el nombre con el que nació.</p><p>Papi siempre pasa por casa a lo largo la mañana de Navidad. Siempre. Esto hace que Ellie se emocione más por la llegada de este que del mismísimo Santa Claus; aun así, abre los regalos que han aparecido mágicamente debajo del árbol mientras se contiene las ganas de saltar y brincar por toda la casa a la espera de lo que más quiere en este mundo. Solo le hace falta escuchar el primer golpe en la puerta para salir como alma que lleva el diablo a abrirla y saltar a los brazos de quien tanto esperaba. Es una vez dentro de la casa, mientras saluda a todo el mundo y comenta algo sobre haber pasado la noche con Saturno –¿el planeta?– y una araña vestida de hombre o una cosa así, que se acerca a trompicones –es lo que tiene tener que caminar cuando su niña está enganchada a su pierna como una lapa– al pequeño y le ofrece un paquete mal envuelto.</p><p>—Toma, Jeff. Para ti —dice simplemente mientras su hermano coge su regalo con las manos llenas de curiosidad.</p><p>Mientras el niño grita mil gracias al descubrir bajo el papel arrugado una figura de su superhéroe favorito firmada por el mismo, su papi ofrece a Ellie otra caja cuyo interior no suscita la misma curiosidad en ella pues ella misma lo pidió y sabe que él le conseguirá lo que pida siempre que le sea posible. Igualmente, toma su regalo con entusiasmo y deja caer un pequeño beso en la mano de su papi.</p><p>Teniendo todo esto en cuenta, no es de extrañar que haya reservados cientos de motes y extravagancias diseñados solo para ella –“Ellie” mismo es un diminutivo del nombre que le dejó su mami antes de irse al cielo–, pero no extraña a nadie que estos sean de una naturaleza diferente a los demás. Cariño, cielo, mi niña, pequeñaja, reina mía, Ellie-belly entre otros, entre muchos… entre miles. Y es tan natural que Ellie ni siquiera se para a pensar en cuál escoge cada vez o en qué significa cada uno de ellos. Tan solo le resulta extraño cuando utiliza su nombre, que no su diminutivo, por lo inusual que suele ser.</p><p>A la hora de dormir, ya metida en el sobre y lista para ser enviada por mensajería onírica al palacio de los sueños, su papi se acuesta a su lado con un libro de cuentos en las manos y le lee en voz alta. Ellie no puede evitar reírse a carcajada limpia cada vez que su papi idea una voz para cada personaje. Es, como ya se ha comentado, un payaso. Incluso gesticula y teatraliza las escenas que más llamen la atención a la pequeña. Da todo lo que tiene hasta el final del libro.</p><p>—“Y, así, descubrieron que el verdadero tesoro era los amigos que hicieron por el camino. Fin” —leyó, terminó y se quedó unos segundos paralizado. A continuación, ojeó otra vez las últimas páginas del libro con movimientos de cabeza desesperados y lo cerró de golpe una vez se vio satisfecho— ¿Y ya está? —exclama— ¿”Los amigos que hicieron por el camino” y colorín colorado? ¡Vaya gi… porquería de final! ¿Dónde está el oro, la avaricia, el drama…?</p><p>—¿Las explosiones? —interrumpe ella con una risita.</p><p>—¡Las explosiones! —deja el libro sobre la mesita de noche, indignado, y se cruza de brazos exageradamente— Menuda decepción; le pongo dos de cinco estrellas en Goodreads y siendo generoso. No sé por qué los guionistas me han hecho leerte esto habiendo millones de libros ahí fuera.</p><p>La niña ríe a pesar de no haber entendido muy bien lo que su papi ha querido decir. Igualmente, su cabeza y su estado físico en general se encuentran absorbidos por un aura amarilla de felicidad de la que nunca querría salir. Ellie desearía que así fueran todos los días. El aura amarilla se apaga un poquito. La pequeña detiene su risa y mira a su papi fijamente.</p><p>—Papi, ¿por qué no me puedo ir a vivir contigo? —pregunta, inocente, y con un pinchazo en el pecho cuyo significado no consiste descifrar.</p><p>Su papi vacila durante unos segundos y le lanza de vuelta otra pregunta:</p><p>—¿Acaso no estás cómoda con Em y S?</p><p>—Sí, pero me gustaría vivir contigo —Ellie coge las sábanas y las sube un poco más, ocultando la mitad de su rostro para dejar al descubierto tan solo sus grandes ojos castaña.</p><p>Su papi suspira y sus hombros caen como aquella vez en la cocina.</p><p>—Sabes que no es seguro y que lo último que quiero es ponerte en peligro.</p><p>Ellie se gira y le da la espalda. Musita.</p><p>—Siempre dices lo mismo.</p><p>—Ellie… —hay un titubeo en su voz, como si no supiera cómo lidiar bien con esta situación. Aun así, se ve que lo está intentando con todas sus fuerzas cuando la llama: — Eleanor, mírame. —la niña se gira con el ceño fruncido y los ojos vidriosos; no puede no hacer caso cuando la llama por su nombre de pila. Papi tiene una sonrisa triste pintada entre sus cicatrices— Es peligroso… por ahora. En un futuro no lo será más y podrás venirte conmigo si eso es lo que quieres, ¿vale?</p><p>La pequeña quiere creerlo con todas sus fuerzas y, como no hay nada más fuerte que la ilusión de un niño, las palabras de su papi acaban por tatuarse en el rincón más cálido de su corazón.</p><p>—¿Lo prometes? —pregunta ella igualmente.</p><p>Él extiende su brazo hacia ella, cierra la mano en un puño y levanta el meñique. Ellie no se lo piensa dos veces para cruzarlo con el suyo y ambos soplan en la promesa, sellándola en el tiempo. Cuando se separan, vuelve a meter el brazo bajo las sábanas y a descubrir su cabecita, que muestra una sonrisa.</p><p>—Mientras tanto, tendrás que sufrir de vez en cuando mis magníficas obras teatrales —dice él mientras coloca las sábanas lo más perfectas posible. La niña ríe y el aura amarilla crece unos centímetros.</p><p>Papi toma su sonriente cara y le hace una pedorreta en una mejilla, en la otra y planta un beso en su frente.</p><p>—Buenas noches, tesoro —se despide mientras se yergue—. Descansa.</p><p>—Adiós, papi. Pórtate bien —le devuelve ella.</p><p>—Creo que esa es mi línea, renacuaja. —comienza a dirigirse hacia la puerta mientras su niña se recoloca en la cama, buscando la postura perfecta para dormir. Justo en el umbral, se para, la mira y le manda todo el amor del multiverso— Te quiero.</p><p>—Y yo a ti —una respuesta casi inaudible pues Ellie está a un paso de cerrar los ojos y soñar con un mundo muy parecido al suyo; feliz.</p><p>Es cierto que su papi es un payaso incapaz de dirigirse a la gente como una persona común y corriente –tampoco es que él sea muy normal, que digamos–, pero esa es su manera de demostrar afecto y para su pequeña niña no hay forma mejor de recordarle lo mucho que la quiere. No se puede saber a ciencia cierta lo que les deparará el futuro, sobre todo porque no está escrito aún, pero para Ellie el presente es más que suficiente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 6. Nueva York</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>En una de las esquinas más transitadas de Nueva York, existe una pequeña churrería en la que tan solo caben tres mesas y un par de taburetes en la barra. Marcos lleva siendo su dueño desde hace ya varios meses y todo le va relativamente bien, pero no es hasta que salva a un pobre hombre moribundo del frío de la noche y le ofrece un churro con chocolate que el destino de su negocio cambia por completo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Todos los personajes excepto los Vengadores no son de Marvel. Igualmente, como en la vez pasada, no voy a taggearlos no vaya a ser que entre alguien confuso esperando algo que no va a encontrar.<br/>Puede que haya erratas, que es muy largo. Ya las revisaré en otro momento.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En una de las esquinas más transitadas de Nueva York, existe una pequeña churrería en la que tan solo caben tres mesas y un par de taburetes en la barra. Es un local tan minúsculo que no hay más espacio para la cocina que detrás del mostrador ya que la pequeña salita adyacente del fondo tuvo que ser convertida en un aseo tal y como estipula la ley. Sin embargo, a pesar de esta distribución un tanto caótica, es un lugar tan limpio y ordenado que casi parece alienígena respecto a sus congéneres neoyorkinos. Además, al final las desventajas acaban jugando a favor del negocio cuando se encienden los fogones y el apetecible aroma a dulce se cuela por toda la sala hasta escaparse por la puerta y atraer a los transeúntes como un súcubo que ha decidido dedicarse a algo que no sea el mal.</p><p>La compra y reforma del local para ser lo que es hoy en día le costó a Marcos una pequeña fortuna que heredó de su yaya, invirtiéndola en uno de las pasiones de ella: la cocina. Todas las recetas que emplea en su negocio vinieron precisamente de ella. Hasta sus “trucos del almendruco”, como solía decir, los mantiene bien anotados en el recetario: aceite siempre limpio –“ni se te ocurra utilizar mantequilla si no es porque lo requiere la receta, aquí no vamos a admitir tonterías norteñas” refunfuñaba ella– y mucho amor. O ralladura de limón si no estás de buen humor, que hace milagros. Todos los gofres, chocolatadas, buñuelos, roscos fritos, ensaimadas, tortas, crepes y churros, la superestrella del establecimiento, se cocinan al pie de la letra y salen del fuego con un delicioso sabor que lo llevan a una mañana de verano, sentado en una mesa camilla decorada con un tapete de ganchillo, en la que solo se escucha el piar de los pájaros que anidan en el techo del cortijo y a su yaya recriminándole lo “<em>espichao</em>” que está.</p><p>El dinero que tiene que gastar en aceite de oliva mediterráneo todos los meses le pica en la cartera, pero merece la pena. Es más, Marcos tiene la teoría de que es gracias a este que todavía no ha encontrado mejores churros en los siete meses que lleva en la gran metrópolis. Tanto es así, que le puso de nombre al local La Churrería. Y punto.</p><p>La esquina en la que está situada su churrería indica el final de una calle donde se sitúan varias discotecas y clubes nocturnos, perpendicular a la principal. Los años de experiencia que le dio su efímero paso por Granada le enseñaron a no repudiar el ambiente fiestero cuando se es el titular de un negocio de dulces; sus mejores clientes se hallarían entre los jóvenes hambrientos que regresan a casa después de una noche sin parar. Sí que es cierto que no sabrían apreciar el esmero ni la dedicación puestos en cada bocado, pero vivir en la Gran Manzana sale caro así que es algo con lo que tiene que apechugar. Es la gente que aparece a la hora del desayuno la que se deleita y gime con placer sin siquiera haber dado el primer mordisco. Esta mezcla de decepciones y satisfacciones fueron lo que llevaron a Marcos a establecer su horario fijo: todos los días abriría de seis de la tarde, la hora de la merienda que quería meter en las sienes de los estadounidenses con calzador, hasta las ocho de la mañana. Excepto los martes, para descansar.</p><p>La jornada de catorce horas lo mataba de cansancio, en realidad, ya que llevaba el negocio tan solo como había aterrizado en el país americano. Las ventas iban estupendamente, a pesar de las miradas sucias de sus vecinos de las grandes cadenas, pero Marcos estaba a punto de echar a perder su perfecto horario por su propia salud y la calidad de sus creaciones. Se iba a rendir de un momento a otro cuando, a las siete de la mañana, entró una señora de amable silueta que ojeaba el local completo –en un par de segundos, con lo pequeño que es– y luego se paraba en la barra dispuesta a hacer su comanda.</p><p>—¿Me podría poner dos roscos y un café con leche, por favor? —pidió ella en un inglés con un claro acento latinoamericano.</p><p>Marcos sonrió y le respondió en su lengua materna:</p><p>—Por supuesto, ahora mismo. ¿Para tomar aquí?</p><p>La señora asintió.</p><p>Mientras Marcos coloca los roscos que ya tenía hechos en un plato con una servilleta y prepara el café, la señora, curiosa como ella sola, le lanza preguntas en el idioma en el que se siente más cómoda; él contesta sin molestias. ¿De dónde venía? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? Porque nunca se había fijado en la churrería. ¿Lo hacía todo él?</p><p>—Sí —respondió a esta última pregunta—, con las recetas de mi abuela. —coloca la taza y una cucharilla sobre un plato y lo empuja hacia la señora, quien se ha sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra— ¿Azúcar? ¿Edulcorante?</p><p>—No, gracias. Ya superé lo que me permite el doctor con los roscos —comentaba con una risa privada y dio el primer bocado a uno de los dos bollos. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente con una expresión de grata sorpresa que hizo sonreír a Marcos; para él, esta es la mejor sensación del mundo —. Están… deliciosos.</p><p>—Muchas gracias.</p><p>Aprovechaba para limpiar unos vasos de chocolatada que un cliente anterior había dejado mientras observaba con expectación las muecas de la señora a cada bocado que daba. Tras terminar el primer rosco, tomó su taza de café y le dio su primer sorbo. No se cortó ni un pelo cuando dijo:</p><p>—El café no tanto.</p><p>—No me suelen pedir café; no se me da muy bien prepararlo —admitió Marcos.</p><p>Tras unos segundos en los que ella lucía una mirada pensativa, concluyó.</p><p>—Si querés, yo te puedo enseñar.</p><p>Y así fue como Carmelita se auto contrató para trabajar en La Churrería, para gran alegría de Marcos. Esta le contó, mientras disfrutaba su segundo rosco, que, desde que sus hijos se fueron a trabajar fuera, solo quedan ella y su marido en su casa, aunque este último pasa la mayor parte del tiempo fuera, o durmiendo, debido a su trabajo como guardia de seguridad nocturno en una gran multinacional de la que Marcos nunca había oído hablar. Carmelita, ama de casa desde que se casó, se sentía bastante sola en casa por la falta de movimiento y un cambio como un trabajo le vendría bien a su moral. Sobre todo cuando es tan amante de la cultura dulce hispana.</p><p>Teniendo en cuenta su relato, Marcos la aceptó encantado y distribuyó los turnos de trabajo de la manera que más beneficiara a la amable señora; ella se encargaría del turno de tarde hasta las doce de la noche ya que eran las horas en las que su marido estaba fuera y él se las apañaría con los ebrios y madrugadores. Por supuesto, martes y domingo no trabajaría para acompasar el día libre de su esposo con el suyo y poder disfrutar de la tranquilidad que brinda tener hijos adultos. Ella aceptó todo esto encantada y puso aún más empeño del que puso él en sus primeros días de apertura.</p><p>Marcos estaba tan encantado con Carmelita, que le dio un par de las recetas de su yaya para que pudiera hacerlas mientras él no estaba; los churros, sin embargo, se reservaban para la mañana. Hasta puso una pequeña vitrina –juntando un poco más las mesas con tal de que cupiese– para que la llenara con los dulces rioplatenses que tanto deseaba hacer, pero que no preparaba por el desinterés de sus niños.</p><p>—Ya vendrán pidiendo cuando sean más grandes, ya —musitaba mientras colocaba los merengados, las tortas, los profiteroles y los alfajores en bandejas que ella misma traía.</p><p>—Te los pido yo, mientras tanto —bromeaba Marcos mientras robaba uno de los alfajores y se lo metía entero en la boca. Lo masticó un poco y se derritió como lo hizo el dulce de leche en su lengua. Ya no lo decía tan de broma.</p><p>Intercambiaron recetas.</p><p>…</p><p>El negocio iba viento en popa, aunque Marcos tenía que apretarse un poco el cinturón al tener que pagarle a Carmelita su sueldo, darle al banco el alquiler correspondiente y conseguir ingredientes de calidad aceptable. Todo eso quitando la mensualidad y gastos de su apartamento de las afueras. Igualmente, era feliz en su pequeña y única churrería. Sin darse cuenta, pasaron dos meses desde que conoció a Carmelita.</p><p>El día en el que pasaba de la marca de los diez meses abiertos, Marcos estaba un poco nervioso porque llevaba desde que se había levantado dándole vueltas a una inusual maldición que presuntamente existe por la zona –según habladurías de sus vecinos–; los nuevos negocios tienden a cerrar a los diez meses para ser sustituidos por otros. Si por casualidades del destino no llegase a cerrar, el negocio se mantendría abierto durante mucho tiempo. Marcos rezaba a su yaya para que no le hubiera pillado por delante.</p><p>Mandó a Carmelita a casa antes de lo usual ya que sabía que sus hijos estaban de visita y merecía pasar el tiempo con ellos. Y echarles en cara lo mucho que disfrutan otras personas de su cocina, por supuesto. Eran más o menos las nueve de la noche cuando Marcos apoyó su trasero en el taburete tras el mostrador y sacó su portátil para evadirse un poco. Una o dos personas entraron a media noche a por un picoteo nocturno que él sirvió con gracia y absoluta comprensión; también era de esos. No obstante, entrado el día siguiente no hubo mucho movimiento.</p><p>A eso de las cinco de la mañana, cuando los ojos le picaban de fijar la vista en la pantalla, escuchó un golpe seco justo a la entrada de la churrería. Pegó un salto del susto que lo puso inmediatamente en pie. Tras la puerta de cristal una oscura figura se encontraba tirada en la acera. No reaccionaba. Al ver que no había nadie más por los alrededores, Marcos salió trotando de la barra, cruzó los pocos metros que tenía el local y abrió la puerta apresurado. A sus pies, un hombre magullado yacía respirando fuertemente por la nariz y murmurando cosas sin sentido con un traje de algo parecido al neopreno negro; ¿qué clase de fiesta habría ese día? Por lo menos estaba vivo. Marcos lo zarandeó y el hombre abrió los ojos, desorientado. Lo ayudó a levantarse tomándolo por los hombros y apoyándolo contra su cuerpo, abrió aún más la puerta con la cadera y lo introdujo en el local. Sentó al extraño en una de las sillas y, automáticamente, su cabeza se resbaló hacia la mesa. Marcos exclamó preocupado.</p><p>No tenía ganas de lidiar con un borracho, pero al pobre le habían pegado una buena tunda a juzgar por los moratones que comenzaban a formarse en su frente y pómulos. Suspiró. Traspasó la barra una vez más, encendió el fuego y puso un cazo sobre él. A los pocos minutos, vertió el contenido en una taza y se la llevó al pobre hombre. Reaccionando ante el olor, el extraño alzó la cabeza y se percató tanto de la presencia de la taza como de la de Marcos. Se incorporó todo lo que pudo.</p><p>—¿Intentas envenenarme? —se atrevió a preguntar, alargando las sílabas a causa de una desorientación aún persistente.</p><p>Marcos puso los ojos en blanco, frustrado; había esperado, por lo menos, un gracias de su parte. Él respondió con la misma educación que estaba recibiendo.</p><p>—Solo si eres diabético.</p><p>El hombre pareció sorprendido ante tal contestación, con su ceja –la que no estaba inflamada– arqueada y con los ojos bien abiertos. Su boca herida hizo una mueca como si fuera a replicarle, pero nunca llegó a pronunciar palabra. Por el contrario, tomó la taza con ambas manos y se la llevó a los labios. Tras un corto trago, se los relamió y contempló la chocolatada como si esta escondiera todos secretos del universo. Marcos sonrió como siempre hacía cuando alguien disfrutaba de lo que preparaba. Aunque poco le duró al recordar el estado en el que el extraño se encontraba.</p><p>—¿Qué te ha pasado? —le preguntó realmente intrigado.</p><p>—No me creerías si te lo contara —soltó una orgullosa carcajada que le provocó tos. Marcos se levantó a por una servilleta y se la ofreció. Él la cogió y se la llevó a la boca para terminar de toser en ella—. Por lo menos no tengo una hemorragia interna.</p><p>—Estás fatal —concluyó Marcos.</p><p>—Me lo dicen a menudo.</p><p>—No, quiero decir… físicamente.</p><p>—Ah, bueno —una vez más, el extraño hombre pareció sorprendido por sus palabras. Marcos imaginó que no estaría acostumbrado a que le hablaran así—, gajes del oficio, supongo.</p><p>Marcos no quería ni imaginarse a qué oficio se refería. El hombre tomó su taza una vez más y se la llevó a los labios para darle un buen sorbo y soltar un gemido de placer al final.</p><p>—No te la bebas toda —dijo Marcos, dirigiéndose a la cocina— voy a traerte algo para acompañarla.</p><p>Pone el aceite a hervir en su gran sartén, saca la masa que preparó hace media hora y prepara la churrera con un plástico embudado para evitar mancharla mucho. Cuando comprueba que el aceite está bien caliente dejando caer una pizca de masa en él, introduce el resto en la churrera y aprieta directamente sobre la sartén, haciendo una espiral. Mientras el aceite hierve y chisporrotea en la sartén al entrar en contacto con la masa, Marcos coge su paleta y maneja el futuro churro para que quede perfecto por todas partes. En mitad de su tarea, el hombre le interrogó:</p><p>—¿Cómo te llamas, chaval?</p><p>—Marcos —soltó sin siquiera darse la vuelta, con los ojos y la mente bien centrados en salpicar el aceite por encima de la creciente espiral.</p><p>—¿Italiano?</p><p>—Español.</p><p>—Exótico.</p><p>—No, realmente —comentó con una risita mientras coge las pinzas. Con maestría, agarra el dulce con dicho objeto y lo deja caer sobre un papel previamente colocado para que se absorba el aceite sobrante. Luego, corta la espiral en trozos de similar tamaño y los sirve en un plato—, pero eres libre de seguir soltando palabras sin correlación si eso te mantiene consciente.</p><p>—Ya veo que te gusta escupir fuego —carraspeó a la vez que Marcos tomó el plato, cruzó la barra y se sentó a su lado.</p><p>—¿Ves? Sin correlación —se mofó con picardía y una mirada ladina. Entonces, empujó el plato hacia el otro y le propuso—: Mójalos en el chocolate, ya verás.</p><p>El hombre arqueó nuevamente la ceja buena y Marcos le lanzó una mirada desafiante. Con una mano vacilante, el extraño toma un churro y, lentamente, lo introduce en el chocolate. Cuando está bien cubierto, lo saca, lo mira con curiosidad, y le pega un bocado sin pensárselo dos veces. Y se paraliza. El extraño hombre volteó la cabeza violentamente hacia Marcos y lo miró con un brillo en los ojos que hasta hace dos minutos habría sido imposible de presenciar; Marcos sonrió como siempre.</p><p>—Esto es lo mejor que he probado en la vida —le murmuró.</p><p>—Lo sé. De nada.</p><p>—Pero no tengo dinero encima para pagarte —se lamentó el otro mientras miraba el churro de su mano con melancolía.</p><p>—Tío, te han dado la paliza de tu vida —expuso lo obvio—. Estoy seguro de que te han robado hasta la identidad. Invita la casa.</p><p>El otro no se permitió tiempo de responderle, devorando su plato como si no hubiera comido en meses. Parece ser que solo necesitaba un poco de incentivación para ponerse manos a la obra. Cuando hubo acabado con toda la chocolatada y su ración de churros, se echó para atrás en la silla, palpándose el estómago satisfecho.</p><p>—Ahora sí que estás delirando —bromeó Marcos. Luego, no tan en broma, sugirió—: ¿Quieres que te llame un taxi?</p><p>El hombre murmuró entre dientes una afirmación desde su éxtasis. Marcos sacudió la cabeza gracioso. Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y marcó el número de la compañía de taxis que ha usado desde que llegó a la ciudad. Cuando la operadora le informó de que un coche llegaría a su dirección en unos de minutos, Marcos echó mano de su propia cartera y ayudó al extraño a ponerse en pie pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Solo les dio tiempo a sentir la fría brisa nocturna un par de minutos antes de que llegase el coche y pudiese ayudarle a subir. El extraño se recolocó en el asiento con un quejido de dolor.</p><p>—Tome —Marcos ofreció al taxista un billete de cincuenta dólares—, llévelo adonde él le pida, por favor.</p><p>Marcos cerró la puerta del taxi amarillo con un golpe sin dejar de pensar en el pobre hombre y rezándole a su yaya para que no muriera por el camino. A continuación, se percató de lo que acaba de hacer y se dijo a sí mismo:</p><p>—Ale, un mes bañándome con agua fría.</p><p>Y se volvió para dentro a preparar más masa; comenzaba a amanecer.</p><p>Marcos no volvió a pensar en el incidente hasta que, una semana después, un hombre de americana azul marino, pantalones pitillo y gafas de sol entró a La Churrería a las siete de la mañana como si fuera el rey del lugar, proclamando:</p><p>—¿Sabes que tienes un horario de apertura muy extraño?</p><p>Marcos se quedó completamente quieto ante ese comentario: ¿quién en ese país se veía con la libertad de hablarle de esa manera? El nuevo cliente se quitó las gafas, como si eso fuera a significar algo para él. Ladeó la cabeza, confuso.</p><p>—¿No sabes quién soy? —el maleducado cliente puso los brazos en jarra.</p><p>—¿Debería saberlo? —le devolvió Marcos.</p><p>El extravagante hombre no dijo nada por unos segundos y luego rompió a risotadas y carcajadas que resonaron por todo el local. Marcos se quedó aún más extrañado, si cabía.</p><p>—Me matas, chaval. Me matas. —se limpió las lágrimas de la risa con el dorso de la mano. Cuando se hubo recompuesto, se acercó a la barra y se sentó en uno de los taburetes como Carmelita lo hizo en su día.</p><p>Ahora que lo tenía más cerca, Marcos era capaz de inspeccionarlo mejor para ver si realmente conocía a este señor y se le había olvidado. Sus barbas chivas le resultaban familiares, pero no fue hasta que se paró en sus cejas, donde residía una única cicatriz, que se llevó las manos a la cabeza y exclamó asombrado:</p><p>—¡Pero si estás vivo! ¡Y sobrio! ¡Y llevas ropa decente!</p><p>—Bueno, hijo, que tengo la autoestima sensible —reclamó el extraño hombre de una semana atrás—. Tampoco te pases.</p><p>—Lo que tu digas, viejo borracho —se burló Marcos. Se limpió las manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto y después se apoyó en la barra—. ¿Y cómo es que has venido?</p><p>—Quería ver si lo que probé el otro día es tan delicioso como recuerdo o es una memoria falsa creada por la adrenalina.</p><p>—Memoria falsa… Ya te daré yo memoria falsa —refunfuñó Marcos al girarse hacia la cocina mientras metía más masa en la churrera algo violentamente por el tremendo insulto a la cocina de su abuela. Se giró un segundo con sus pobladas cejas en uve solo para preguntarle—: ¿Una ración?</p><p>—Dos. Y dos de ese chocolate para acompañar. —Marcos se volvió a girar mientras memorizaba el pedido y se ponía a ello. El extraño interrumpió su lista mental para añadir una cosita más— ¿Me haces un café mientras tanto? Estoy que me caigo del sueño.</p><p>—No se me da bien hacer cafés todavía —admite sin vergüenza.</p><p>—Ni yo. Hazme uno —ante tal reclamación, Marcos no tuvo otra opción más que hacer lo que se le pedía.</p><p>Pone la máquina a funcionar con una tacita debajo para que caiga el líquido mientras se centra en crear una gran espiral de masa en el aceite abrasador. Mientras este burbujea con el calor de cien hogueras, Marcos pone un cazo en otro fuego y va dejando caer las primeras onzas de chocolate. La masa se está solidificando y el chocolate derritiéndose cuando el café anuncia que está listo. Marcos lo coge y lo pone, junto a una cucharilla, en un platillo hecho a medida; los mismos tres pasos de siempre y lo único bien que le sale a la hora de preparar un café. Empuja lo ya listo hacia el hombre.</p><p>—¿Azúcar? ¿Edulcorante?</p><p>—Cuanto más amargo mejor. —con una actitud un tanto chulesca, cogió la taza y le pegó un buen sorbo. Marcos tuvo que reírse ante la mueca que hizo antes de titubear— Pensándolo mejor… pásame esa sacarina.</p><p>Marcos cogió de la cestita de la barra un pequeño sobre blanco que le lanzó al extraño antes de girarse para seguir trabajando. La espiral baila en el aceite a golpe de pala y el chocolate comienza a hervir al mezclarse con un poco de leche entera que tiene que remover de manera intermitente para que no se pegue en el fondo. El hombre decidió mantenerlo entretenido sacándole conversación.</p><p>—¿Desde cuándo estáis abiertos?</p><p>—Este es nuestro décimo mes. —ante el silbido del hombre, Marcos gruñe— <em>Lo sé</em>. Hacemos lo que podemos.</p><p>—Se nota —asiente—, pero a veces no solo basta con dar lo mejor de sí mismo…</p><p>Había algo en el tono de su voz que lo hacía sonar distante, como si, en el momento en que le había pronunciado esas palaras, su mente se hubiera ido a parar a batallas lejanas aún sin resolver. Marcos no quiso presionarlo preguntándole a qué se refería con eso. En su lugar, termina de dorar el enorme churro y de perfeccionar la chocolatada para dos; saca el cazo del fuego y vierte su contenido en dos vasos de cartón, que tapa para que no se derramen por el camino, y saca el churro con la ayuda de dos pinzas de metal para colocarlo en un papel que absorba el aceite restante, envolverlo delicadamente en un cartón gris blando y meterlo en una bolsa de plástico. Estaba todavía preparando todo esto cuando curioseó un poco:</p><p>—Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre.</p><p>—¿En serio que no sabes quién soy? —recrimina una vez más el extraño.</p><p>—¿Esto qué es? ¿Una cámara oculta? —Marcos buscaba un posavasos de cartón para colocar su pedido. Una vez encontrado, posicionó los recipientes en él con cuidado para que no se derramaran— No, no sé quién eres. No te presentaste en su momento.</p><p>Marcos colocó sobre la barra primero la bolsa y luego el posavasos, dispuesto a hacer cálculos en la caja registradora. El hombre le chistó para detenerlo y sacó su cartera. De ella, extrajo dos billetes que le entregó sin más miramientos bajo la curiosa mirada del otro. Cuando Marcos los tomó entre sus dedos y soltó un bufido de sorpresa. Rápidamente, el todavía extraño se guardó la cartera en el bolsillo.</p><p>—Quédate con el cambio.</p><p>—Pero si… —Marcos no sabía exactamente qué decir, los dos billetes de cien dólares cada uno pesaban demasiado en sus manos— No puedo aceptarlo…</p><p>—Anthony —se presentó agraciado, colgándose la bolsa en un codo y cogiendo el posavasos con una mano—, pero no te recomiendo que me llames así si aprecias tu vida.</p><p>—Vale, Antonio.</p><p>—Eso es peor.</p><p>—Vale, Toño.</p><p>El apodado Toño soltó una carcajada de las suyas, aceptando el mote sin más remedio. Con un cordial saludo pero una sonrisa pícara, Toño se despidió camino a la puerta, abriéndosela a un cliente boquiabierto mientras salía y se perdía entre la multitud neoyorkina. Marcos seguía en estado de shock. Puede que hubiera roto la maldición de los diez meses.</p><p>…</p><p>Marcos todavía pensaba en el raro e increíble encontronazo que tuvo con Toño aquella mañana –y que, por supuesto, comentó largo y tendido con Carmelita– dos semanas después, casi finalizando el mes diez y a la espera de las tan temidas facturas. Era miércoles –bueno, ya jueves–, justo la mitad de la semana aunque sea el comienzo de la suya, así que no esperaba mucho movimiento. A las seis y media se le estaban cerrando los párpados y se moría de ganas de echar la llave y la persiana del establecimiento, pero sus fantasías de un cierre adelantado se vieron destruidas cuando un joven con traje de trabajo entró por la puerta de forma vacilante, tímida. Era más o menos de su edad, de buen ver, corpulento y lucía una tarjeta de identificación colgada de la chaqueta que tenía pinta de pertenecer a una empresa muy cara; ¿a qué le temía? Comparado con Marcos, quien presentaba unas grandes ojeras bajo sus oscuros irises y se encontraba despeinado por haberse echado sobre la barra… Mierda, se había echado sobre la barra. Qué mala imagen para el negocio.</p><p>Se incorporó rápidamente y lo invitó a entrar con un tartamudeo avergonzado; ahora estaban los dos con las mejillas coloradas por razones que el contrario no entendía.</p><p>—Buenos días —saludó el cliente una vez colocado al otro lado del mostrador—, me envía mi jefe para entregarte esto.</p><p>—Si es una amenaza de muerte, yo no he sido —bromeaba Marcos para relajar el ambiente, viendo que los dedos patosos del chico se palpaban la chaqueta en busca de algo.</p><p>—¿Una amenaza de muerte? —exclamó aún más nervioso el otro.</p><p>—Es una tontería… —Marcos fijó su vista en la brillante tarjeta de su pecho: en ella se describía al desconocido como “asistente superior” y lo nombraba Jeremy K., de la empresa S.I. Él la desconocía, pero ahora sabía el nombre de su cliente— Jeremías.</p><p>—¿Disculpa? —Jeremy el Jeremías alzó la vista tras agarrar algo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.</p><p>—Nada. ¿Decías?</p><p>—Me envía mi jefe para entregarte esto —repitió una vez más, aunque esta vez había un sobre en su mano y se lo estaba ofreciendo. Marcos lo cogió y notó lo pesado que era, pero no lo quiso abrir aún—. Dice que lo atendiste una noche y tenía que agradecértelo.</p><p>—Atiendo a toda clase de personas cada noche; vas a tener que ser más específico. —no-Jeremías se señaló la tarjeta identificativa que Marcos había estado contemplando antes. Sacudió la cabeza— Y qué me quieres decir con eso.</p><p>El chico al otro lado del mostrador comenzó a moverse de manera inquieta, mirando para todos los lados, e incluso a Marcos, como buscando una respuesta a su nerviosismo.</p><p>—Eres Marcos ¿verdad? —preguntó al fin, justo antes de que Marcos comenzara a ponerse nervioso también, y vio cómo el otro asentía extrañado. Bufó sonoramente, aliviado— Menos mal, pensaba que me había equivocado.</p><p>—Eres nuevo en tu empresa ¿no? —se atrevió a preguntar Marcos.</p><p>—Sí —el anti-Jeremías sonrió con sus mejillas un tanto teñidas de carmín—, empecé hace relativamente poco.</p><p>—¿Y ya eres súper-asistente? —Marcos no quiso manosear más el sobre y lo puso en la repisa bajo la barra, aceptándolo sin otra opción; por alguna razón, algún magnate quería comunicarle algo y él tenía que aceptarlo.</p><p>—Bueno, más bien…</p><p>—¿Chico de los recados?</p><p>—Chico de los recados —rio. Automáticamente después, como habiéndose acordado de algo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza— Casi se me olvidaba, ¿me podrías poner dos raciones de churros y dos de choco… chocol…?</p><p>—¿Chocolatada? Sin problemas —corrigió sin mezquindad. Como si estuviera siendo controlado por un ente externo, Marcos enciende los fogones y coloca uno de los cazos sobre uno y la sartén grande sobre otro—. ¿Los vas a probar tú o es un recado?</p><p>—Siguiente pregunta.</p><p>—¿Quieres algo mientras esperas?</p><p>Al ver que el falso Jeremías no respondía inmediatamente después, Marcos se giró un momento y lo vio retorcerse en su sitio.</p><p>—Eh… no sé si debería, la verdad.</p><p>—Tengo profiteroles del horario de merienda, te voy a poner uno —concluyó mientras alcanzaba una de las bandejas que se habían quedado sin colocar por la lentitud de las ventas del día. El asistente estaba a punto de quejarse, o así lo vio Marcos, pero este último lo detuvo—. ¡Vamos, Jermí… Jeremy! Si tu jefe puede permitirse un chico de los recados, no creo que vaya a notar el cobro de un profiterol. —coge el dulce tras limpiarse las manos en el delantal y se lo coloca en una servilleta que apoya en la superficie de la barra— Anda, toma.</p><p>Jeremy acabó aceptando el profiterol tras pensárselo un par de veces. Lo mordió. Y gimió sin cortarse un pelo. Marcos sonrió.</p><p>Marcos termina por hacer su pedido con un churro un poco más grande de lo normal y dos vasos de chocolatada llenos hasta los topes. Lo envuelve todo con más cuidado que de costumbre y coloca todo en el mostrador. Jeremy le estaba ofreciendo una tarjeta que tomó entre sus dedos después de hacer cálculos en el datáfono para pasarla por ahí. Ante el primer pitido y la impresión del ticket, Marcos decidió presionar un poco al inquieto asistente por pura diversión.</p><p>—Espero que la próxima vez vuelvas con las ideas más claras.</p><p>—Eso será si no me despiden. —Marcos lo miró divertido, ladeando su sonrisa, mientras el otro recogía el pedido llevando una cosa en cada mano— No, creo que volveré <em>aunque </em>me despidan.</p><p>—Esa es la respuesta correcta.</p><p>Y, así, Jeremy salió por la puerta de cristal despidiéndose tan cortésmente como cuando entró.</p><p>Marcos decidió que ese era el momento exacto para investigar el sobre que se le había entregado, mientras el aceite se enfriaba y el cazo quedaba en remojo para poder despegar después los restos de chocolate. Como había notado antes, el blanco envoltorio pesaba y Marcos solo esperaba que no fuera porque hubiese una bomba escondida dentro –no quería que el churro que acababa de hacer fuera el último de su vida–. Rompió la parte de arriba con cuidado y dejó caer el contenido sobre la encimera que acababa de limpiar. En cuanto todo lo que había dentro estuvo fuera, Marcos retrocedió un par de pasos mientras el corazón le bombeaba tanto que parecía estar a punto de explotar. Su respiración se agitó. No se atrevió a volver a acercase al contenido del sobre hasta unos minutos después; avanzó con una mano por delante y tocó los papeles verdosos. No había nada falso. Comenzó a contar cuántos había. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… hasta veinte. También había un último papelito blanco en el que había una única oración escrita que simplemente decía: “Para afrontar ese décimo mes. Fdo: T.S.”.</p><p>Marcos recogió todo y lo volvió a meter en el sobre, metiendo este a su vez en su cartera. Se quitó el delantal, cogió las llaves del local, cerró la puerta y echó la sosa persiana metálica. Con un trote aligerado –que no podía evitar a causa de toda la adrenalina que le estaba subiendo a la cabeza–, entró en la boca de metro más cercana y emprendió su viaje hacia la casa de Carmelita.</p><p>Una vez allí y habiendo tocado su timbre un par de desesperadas veces, entró al edificio y ni siquiera esperó al ascensor. Tomó las escaleras hasta el quinto piso, donde ella ya lo estaba esperando con los rulos en el pelo y una expresión preocupada, y entró apresuradamente. Le contó absolutamente todo sobre la última hora de su vida y, finalmente, le enseñó el contenido del sobre. Carmelita se sobresaltó. Luego exclamó. Al final, se le tiró encima para abrazarlo fuertemente; con los doscientos dólares del pobre Toño y los veinte mil donados por un tal T.S. habían derrocado y aniquilado a la maldición de los diez meses.</p><p>Entre los brazos de Carmelita, Marcos recordó a su yaya.</p><p>A la semana siguiente, Jeremy volvió a aparecer por allí a la misma hora, pero en diferente día –se ve que su jefe lo mandaba para allá cuando le entraba el antojo de dulce–. Marcos saltó en cuanto lo vio mascullando todo lo que se venía a la cabeza sobre su último encuentro y lo muy agradecido que estaba por todo y lo loco que resultaba todo esto… Jeremy no entendió muy bien qué era lo que estaba diciendo, pero puso cara de estar escuchándolo atentamente y luego le hizo la comanda del día: dos raciones de churros con las chocolatadas correspondientes. También quiso pedir algo para sí mismo, pero no sabía muy bien qué. Paso a paso.</p><p>A decir verdad, las visitas semanales de Jeremy se hicieron una constante en la vida de Marcos hasta el punto en el que las esperaba con impaciencia. Entre lo que se tarda haciendo unas buenas dos raciones de churros y un cazo completo de chocolatada, Marcos ofrecía al asistente un dulce diferente cada día mientras entablaban conversaciones banales pero agradables. Conforme más personales se hacían estas charlas, más ganas tenía de que llegara el día de la siguiente visita. Acabó considerándolo un buen amigo.</p><p>Era una buena rutina, íntima y superficial a la vez, que lo alentaba incluso más a ir a trabajar. Incluso llegaron al punto de gastarte bromas el uno al otro y convertir a Jeremy en sujeto de pruebas de sabores –el café lo traía por el camino de la amargura–.</p><p>El primer día que se rompió esta rutina fue un jueves cualquiera, bien entrada la madrugada, en el que Jeremy entró con la chaqueta de trabajo al hombro, su maletín en la mano y una cara penosa pintada con púrpuras ojeras y ojos rojos.</p><p>—Joder, Jer, estás fatal —Marcos no pudo evitar el comentario; lo había impresionado muchísimo.</p><p>—Me lo dices o me lo cuentas. —Jeremy se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la mesa más cercana a la puerta. Ni siquiera se había acercado al mostrador como solía hacer, tenía que estar realmente agotado. Marcos decide ir él. Mientras coloca su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla, el maletín en el suelo y se remanga la camisa, le cuenta—: Hemos estado trabajando durante <em>setenta</em> horas seguidas en un nuevo proyecto y <em>ya no puedo más</em>.</p><p>—Ah, ¿pero que tú trabajas de verdad? —esto le sacó una pequeña sonrisa y un golpe con el puño en la cadera de Marcos de entre su cansancio.</p><p>—Capullo —susurró cariñosamente. Tras unos momentos pensativos, continuó su relato nocturno—. El caso es que estoy muerto, pero no tengo ganas de volver a casa aún; no me preguntes por qué, será síndrome de Estocolmo o algo. Entonces pensé en ti, en la churrería y… ¿puedo quedarme un rato?</p><p>Marcos fue testigo de unos ojos vidriosos como los de un cachorrito indefenso y se le partía el corazón nada más de pensar en decirle que no.</p><p>—Por supuesto. Así parecerá que estamos llenos y la gente se interesará por lo que vendo.</p><p>—¿De verdad? —Jeremy, quien había aprendido ya a ver a través de las tonterías que Marcos soltaba por la boca, preguntó ilusionado.</p><p>—Claro, descansa. —un calor abrasador comenzó a recorrerle el pecho.</p><p>Se alejó del asistente, quien se frotaba los ojos como un niño somnoliento, en dirección a la cocina. Allí, enciende un fuego, llena una olla pequeña de agua y la coloca sobre el fogón. Una vez burbujeante, baja el fuego, agarra una taza en la que coloca un saquito de hierbas y vierte el agua lentamente sobre el saco. Para finalizar, mete una cucharilla en un tarro de miel y la introduce en la taza, removiéndolo bien. Una vez más, Marcos volvió a acercarse al derrotado chico para ofrecerle su nueva creación. Jeremy alza la vista hacia él, desconfiado.</p><p>—Espero que no sea café.</p><p>—No, hombre. No te haría eso —ríe y le guiña un ojo—. Es una infusión; te sentará bien.</p><p>Sin habérselo pensado dos veces, Jeremy tomó la taza entres sus manos y se la acercó a la boca. Primero, olfateó el meloso aroma. Luego, dio su primer sorbo; pequeño, pues todavía quemaba un poco. Para finalizar, suspiró complacido.</p><p>—Mil gracias. —Marcos le dio un par de golpecitos alentadores en la espalda y comenzó a dirigirse hacia su puesto de trabajo— ¿No te me unes?</p><p>—Tengo que empezar a preparar la masa —se excusó—, pero eres libre de hacer lo que quieras mientras tanto.</p><p>E hizo exactamente lo que dijo. Calienta agua salada en una olla nueva, más grande, que pone sobre el fuego ya encendido. Mientras tanto, tara la harina en su confiable bol de plástico verde. Minutos después, cuando el agua ha comenzado a hervir, ahora sí que apaga el fuego y deja caer el agua caliente muy lentamente sobre la harina tarada. Con una cuchara de madera, remueve la mezcla y piensa en cómo hoy no le hace falta para nada añadir un poco de ralladura de limón. Cuando la masa queda con la textura que buscaba, coloca un paño sobre el bol y la deja reposar en el frigorífico, hasta que el primer cliente llegue. Luego limpia todo para no tener que hacerlo luego.</p><p>Entre todo lo que había armado en la cocina, no se había percatado del sonido raspante de grafito contra papel que venía desde la mesa. No fue hasta girarse que vio a Jeremy centrado en su libreta.</p><p>—¿Dibujas? —preguntó desde la lejanía.</p><p>—A veces —su respuesta mostraba un tono abochornado, algo bastante común en él.</p><p>—¿Y me dejarías verlo?</p><p>Jeremy alzó la vista y ahora Marcos podía diferenciar aún más colores en su rostro: el rojo de sus ojos cansados, las purpúreas bolsas bajo los mismos y el rosa de sus mejillas. A lo mejor no tendría que haberlo presionado tanto. Igualmente, Jeremy desvió un momento la vista y aceptó:</p><p>—En cuanto termine, vienes.</p><p>Marcos le regaló una sonrisa comprensiva.</p><p>Pasaron las horas en las que entraron un par de clientes tambaleantes pidiendo unos “Gofreeeees connn chocolateeeee”, que pagaron con billetes arrugados y haciendo caso omiso al cambio que Marcos les debía, y salieron con las manos llenas y sonrisas manchadas. Tanto Marcos como Jeremy no pudieron aguantar la risa una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada. Un poco más tarde, entradas las seis de la mañana comenzaron a entrar los madrugadores a por su desayuno. Para servirles, Marcos saca la masa del frigorífico y se pone a hacer espirales sobre una gran sartén donde el aceite da los buenos días con salpicaduras que consigue evitar con gracia; está bastante energizado y contento esa mañana, así que se atreve a variar las formas y figuras que es capaz de hacer con la churrera.</p><p>Una vez dio la jornada por terminada, se quitó el delantal y lo tendió junto al de Carmelita, se cercioró de que todos los fuegos y máquinas estuvieran apagados y salió de la cocina. Recogiendo la taza que hacía ya una hora que Jeremy había terminado, se asoma hacia el cuaderno.</p><p>—¿Y bien? —Jeremy no dijo nada ante esto, simplemente giró la libreta hacia Marcos para que pudiera ver su obra desde la perspectiva correcta. Marcos tuvo que dejar la taza de nuevo en su sitio para coger la libreta y admirar el dibujo— Jeremy, esto es… ¿soy yo?</p><p>Jeremy asintió sonrosado. Ocupando toda la página, Jeremy había ilustrado la churrería con un estilo propio, no realista, pero adorable; con todos sus objetos y expositores, tras la barra se podía ver a un Marcos manejando los utensilios en plena faena, luciendo una expresión concentrada, pero de disfrute y pasión por lo que hace. Marcos le echó un último vistazo antes de volverlo a dejar sobre la mesa y preguntarle:</p><p>—¿Aceptas comisiones?</p><p>—¿Por qué preguntas? —Jeremy ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, reflexionando sobre qué sería lo que el otro tendría en mente.</p><p>—Ahora verás.</p><p>Con toda la rapidez que se podía permitir, Marcos cogió la taza y la lavó. Después, apagó los suministros de luz y agua, cogió las llaves y su mochila e hizo una seña a su compañero para abandonar el local ya. Estando ya fuera, cerró la puerta con llave y, después, la persiana de metal gris. Parado frente a ella, Marcos gesticuló ampliamente mientras le contaba sus planes e ideas a un Jeremy que estaba a punto de dormirse de pie. De lo único de lo que el pobre asistente fue consciente fue de que ambos intercambiaros números de teléfono por primera vez.</p><p>La siguiente vez que se vieron fue exactamente esa misma posición y en ese mismo espacio. Fue un martes, el día libre de Marcos, a la hora baja de la calle para no molestar demasiado. Era la primera vez que no se veían uniformados –aunque fuera con ropa vieja y cómoda por si se manchaban– y la verdad es que el dueño de La Churrería sintió como ese mero hecho los estaba acercando un poco más.</p><p>Marcos observaba desde un poco más lejos cómo a Jeremy se le tensaban los músculos de la espalda al extender el brazo para preparar la superficie de la persiana con el objetivo de dejarla pintada ese día. Como no tenía nada más que hacer, dejó que su boca corriera sin meta aparente.</p><p>—¿Alguna vez has pensado en ponerte de nombre en alguna red social “KendallJ” y alguna foto confusa para ver cuánta gente cae?</p><p>—No, ¿me lo recomiendas? —intentó provocarle el otro. Dejó de rociar el espray sobre el metal y dio esa tarea por concluida— Bueno, esto ya está.</p><p>—Te puedes echar unas buenas risas. —Marcos comenzó a acercarse de nuevo, atento a cómo Jeremy cerraba el bote y sacaba las tres latas de pintura que iban a utilizar.</p><p>—Esas ya me las pego contigo.</p><p>Marcos se quedó un momento paralizado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con esta nueva información. Como hace siempre, salió de la situación con humor.</p><p>—Ya verás las risas que te vas a pegar ahora… —alcanzó su bolsa, la cual estaba pegada a la parte de la pared donde no llega la persiana, abrió la cremallera y extrajo un termo de ella. Se lo llevó a Jeremy con una ladina sonrisa— Ten, traga.</p><p>—Qué es eso —se asustó el otro; se lo estaba viendo venir.</p><p>—Café, por supuesto.</p><p>—¿Encima de que he arriesgado mi último día libre del mes en ti? Eres despiadado —puso los ojos en blanco, hastiado, aunque no lo decía enserio. Agarró el termo duramente—. Bueno, nos vemos en el más allá.</p><p>—¡Oh, cierto! —exclamaba Marcos mientras Jeremy le daba un sorbo obligado al café— ¿Cuánto te debo?</p><p>Jeremy se separó el termo de los labios y lo observó extrañado.</p><p>—Oye, no está mal…</p><p>—¡Qué dices! A ver. —Marcos se lo quitó velozmente de las manos y se lo llevó a los labios sin pensar. Tragó y su cara imitó a la del otro— Tienes razón… ¿Cómo es posible?</p><p>Marcos cerró y guardó el termo donde estaba rápidamente, como si estuviese poseído y no quisiera saber nada de él. Luego, volvió a girarse hacia su compañero y le hizo la misma pregunta de antes.</p><p>—No me debes nada. De verdad, Marcos —Jeremy le restó importancia al asunto. A continuación, se giró hacia su propia bolsa y sacó y par de brochas y rodillos, ofreciéndole uno de cada a Marcos.</p><p>—¡Pero cómo no te voy a deber nada! Con lo trabajoso que es esto… —se quejó.</p><p>—Para eso estamos ambos aquí; para que no cueste tanto —concluyó el otro a la par que abría las latas de pintura y se sentaba en el suelo.</p><p>—Igualmente es tu trabajo y tiempo, quisiera pagártelo de alguna forma —dijo, con la verdad, por delante, mientras se unía a él en el suelo. Jeremy tardó un poco en responder a eso, sus mejillas coloreadas. Se rascó la nuca tras preparar las paletas de pintura, avergonzado a más no poder. Fue Marcos el que tuvo que darse la solución a sus dudas—. Mira, ¿qué tal si, cuando terminemos esto, te invito a algo? Y luego te lo piensas de verdad.</p><p>—Claro, como quieras. —enrojeció como un tomate, una idea casi imposible que solo pudo demostrarse una vez se hizo realidad.</p><p>Marcos sonrió y gesticuló victorioso, mojó su rodillo en la paleta y comenzó a pintar desde abajo, por donde la imprimación ya se había secado. Jeremy reaccionó justo después, imitando sus movimientos aunque siempre más ágil y cómodo. Era una tarea pesada, pero les resultó más amena gracia a la mutua compañía y a las charlas sin fin que mantuvieron como cuando estaban al otro lado de la persiana. Cuando el lienzo pasó a ser solo suyo, el asistente dejó ver su creatividad con un diseño simple, moderno y adorable como marca su estilo. Tras sellarlo en la persiana, ya caída la noche, ambos suspiraron de alivio y por el trabajo bien hecho.</p><p>Marcos llevó a Jeremy a cenar algo pesado, con mucho queso y en un lugar donde no los juzgaran por llevar manchas de colores hasta en el pelo.</p><p>A Carmelita le encantó el diseño cuando fue a abrir dos días después –tuvieron que cerrar para que se secara todo bien–.</p><p>La vida era buena y bonita; La Churrería iba viento en popa y cada vez se hacía más popular entre los habitantes de barrios contiguos y paralelos. La relación entre Jeremy y Marcos también iba muy bien. Habían salido a cenar ya varias veces en las que Marcos invitaba con gran insistencia y como pago por el favor que el otro le había hecho. Además, como elemento sorpresa, el café por fin le salía aceptable.</p><p>Cuando el calendario marcó el doceavo mes de apertura, Marcos y Carmelita organizaron un día de descuento para festejar el éxito que habían conseguido. Lo llevarían a cabo al siguiente día, ya que la verdadera marca de los doce meses caía en martes, así que se planificaron para que cada uno en su casa preparara todo lo posible: esperaban bastantes clientes hambrientos de ofertas. Es por ello que Marcos pasó toda la mañana de ese martes en la pequeña cocina de su apartamento amasando, moldeando y enharinando todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía. Cuando consiguió llenar varias cajas de dulces, los puso en un lugar fresco y se dejó caer en el sofá, muerto de cansancio. Se puso sus cascos aislantes y los conectó a su teléfono para escuchar música tranquilo. Poco duró despierto; a la segunda canción se quedó dormido.</p><p>En el exterior, llegado el crepúsculo, el cielo de Nueva York se abrió en dos. Y vino el caos.</p><p>Marcos se despertó con un salto cuando el tono de llamada de su teléfono le reventó los tímpanos. Malditos cascos, farfulló. Con las pestañas aún pegadas, adivinó el nombre que aparecía en pantalla por asimilación de formas borrosas con letras: era Carmelita. Cogió la llamada y no le dio tiempo a saludar cuando la escuchó gritar.</p><p>—¡Marcos! Ay, niño. Tenés que venir a la tienda. ¡Tenés que venir pronto!</p><p>Al escuchar la desesperada voz de su compañera, algo dentro de él también se agitó. No dudó en contestarle:</p><p>—Llego en seguida.</p><p>Como llevaba la ropa del día anterior aún puesta, no le hizo falta más que coger sus llaves, teléfono y cartera y salir como alma que lleva el diablo del apartamento. Tomó la línea de metro que siempre usaba, pero esta no llegaba hasta su parada, por alguna razón, así que se paró en la anterior y echó a correr. Conforme avanzaba manzana a manzana, fue percatándose de lo descuidada que estaba la zona. Luego se preocupó por las grietas de la carretera y los escombros en las aceras. Más adelante, su respiración y pulso se agitaron al ver coches destrozados, piedras de gran tamaño interrumpiendo las entradas de los establecimientos de la zona, y edificios al límite de la destrucción. Al llegar a la calle principal, la de su churrería, todo era caos.</p><p>Los bomberos iban de aquí para allá apagando pequeños fuegos que se estaban avivando en los contenedores, la policía hablaba con personas de la zona que lloraban o mostraban unos rostros tan pálidos que parecían enfermos, los dueños de los establecimientos limpiaban los destrozos con resignación… Marcos aceleró aún más el paso, con el corazón palpitándole en los oídos y las lágrimas contenidas en los balcones de sus ojos.</p><p>Entonces llegó.</p><p>La Churrería no era parte de los edificios más maltratados, pero tampoco de los menos. La persiana había recibido un duro golpe por parte de un ente extranjero que la había dejado completamente inutilizable y había hecho que la pintura se cayera a pedazos. De los cristales de las ventanas y las puertas no quedaba nada.</p><p>Marcos divisó a Carmelita, quien se lamentaba en voz alta con unas cajas a los pies –probablemente repletas de dulces que había preparado el día anterior–, y se apresuró hacia su vera. La llamó tocándole al hombro, incapaz de mascullar palabra. Carmelita se giró y automáticamente se le echó a los brazos.</p><p>—¡Ay, niño, qué desgracia! —lloraba— Si nosotros nunca hicimos nada malo… Así nos paga la Virgen.</p><p>Marcos le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y la soltó. Todavía seguía sin poder decir nada. Se separó de ella para poder adentrarse en la tienda y contemplar el estado de la misma con sus propios ojos. Se agachó para poder cruzar la persiana, apoyándose en ella –sus dedos tocaron el metal expuesto–, y se adentró en el pequeño local. Los cristales crujían bajo sus pies mientras Marcos se paseaba esquivando sillas partidas por la mitad, trozos de madera astillados, losas levantadas y quebradas y mesas que ya no parecían lo que fueron originalmente. Se quiso apoyar en el mostrador para ver el estado de la cocina, pero no se atrevió al ver su aspecto; estaba a punto de desmoronarse. Las encimeras y los electrodomésticos presentaban formas varias, propias de un cuadro surrealista. El polvo y la harina que había dejado preparada se habían entremezclado y ya no sabía qué era qué. Marcos seguía sin pronunciarse.</p><p>—Dijeron que fueron unos robots extraños —dijo en voz muy baja Carmelita, quien lo había seguido paso a paso. Marcos ni se había percatado de ello.</p><p>Recogió el único taburete que seguía más o menos vivo y lo enderezó. Se sentó. Y suspiró.</p><p>—¿Robots? Ya no saben qué inventarse —fue lo primero y último que dijo en ese día.</p><p>—Podés llorar si vos lo querés, lucero. —Carmelita le puso una mano en el hombro y eso fue lo único que necesitó para romperse.</p><p>Sus ojos se derramaron como si de cataratas se tratase, las manos acabaron tapándole su cara enrojecida y sus hipidos hicieron el poco eco que se permite en un local tan minúsculo. Carmelita lo rodeó con sus brazos y le puso la cabeza en su pecho, consolándolo como a un niño pequeño; Marcos se sentía como un niño pequeño. Su desconsuelo y dolor no se calmaron hasta horas después, donde no cesaron, pero no eran tan llamativos al no quedarle más lágrimas que derramar.</p><p>Tras dar sus datos y los de su local a la policía, Marcos regresó a casa y se acurrucó en la cama. Pensó en su yaya.</p><p>…</p><p>Pasaron cinco días en los que recibió llamadas de Carmelita, a la que contestaba que se encontraba mejor, y de Jeremy, quien se había enterado de lo que había ocurrido –a este último le decía que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada–. No era cien por cien verdad lo que les estaba diciendo: no se encontraba mejor de cómo se encontraba la primera vez que vio el estado de su churrería y sí que pasaba algo. A pesar de todo lo que había conseguido ahorrar, no era suficiente para cubrir los gastos de la remodelación del inmueble ni para mantenerse en el apartamento a la vez, así que tendría que tirar por la borda una de las dos cosas. Además, tendría que reponer todos los materiales e ingredientes para poder realizar sus recetas y no le daba para ello. Estaba claro qué era a lo que tenía que renunciar.</p><p>Marcos no quería pensar en ello; tan solo un pensamiento dedicado a su situación y se ponía terriblemente mal del estómago, el pecho se le apretaba y las migrañas lo atacaban con la fuerza de quinientas lanzas. Llegaría un momento en el que tendría que afrontarlo todo, pero… Por ahora <em>necesitaba </em>ignorar las llamadas de atención del banco y de su casero.</p><p>Se levantó del nido de mantas que había creado en el salón para prepararse una manzanilla que calmara sus dolores. Pone su pequeñísimo cazo con agua en la vitrocerámica previamente encendida y prepara una taza con un dibujo descolorido a la que echa una cucharadita de azúcar y un sobre de hierbas. Cuando el agua comienza a hervir, apaga la vitrocerámica y echa el agua sin mucho cuidado, esturreándolo un poco por la encimera. Observa su creación afligido y decide irse a la nevera a por un limón; la situación requiere de una rodaja entera, que introduce en la taza. Menea un poco el líquido con la cucharilla y se lo lleva todo a su nido. El aroma de la manzanilla no se asemejaba a la que preparaba su yaya porque a ella nunca le hizo falta echarle limón. Igualmente, Marcos dio pequeños sorbidos hasta terminársela entera.</p><p>Con la manzanilla en la mesita del salón y la televisión encendida como sonido de fondo, el móvil de Marcos vibró y pitó con el sonido característico de la aplicación de su banco. No se atrevía a mirarlo. Un par de minutos después, le llegaba una llamada. Temeroso porque fuese también el banco, ignoró el politono hasta que cesó. Automáticamente después, volvió a sonar.</p><p>Curioso y molesto a la vez, se asomó y miró la pantalla: era Jeremy. Hubo un momento de vacile por su parte en el que no quería coger el teléfono, pero el asistente significaba mucho para él y, a juzgar por la hora que era, estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo esta llamada escondido en algún lugar del edificio de su empresa. Lo cogió y saludó, fingiendo energía.</p><p>—¿Has recibido la notificación del banco? —es lo primero que dijo Jeremy tras su cortísimo “Hola”.</p><p>Marcos tragó saliva.</p><p>—He recibido algo —admitió y carraspeó un poco. La energía que era capaz de fingir terminó por dilapidarse—, pero la verdad es que no me atrevo a mirar.</p><p>—Marcos —lo nombra quien está al otro lado del teléfono—. Míralo. Ya. En serio.</p><p>Las palabras de Jeremy sonaron bruscas y muy duras para él. Sin embargo, no notó antipatía en ellas así que sus instintos no le decían que desconfiara.</p><p>Aceptó su propuesta y, sin cortar la llamada, Marcos abre su aplicación y pulsa en las novedades. Se trataba de algo sobre el estado de su cuenta bancaria; de verdad que no quería mirar. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para pulsar sobre esta notificación y la aplicación lo llevó hasta el dinero que había depositado a su nombre. Marcos gritó.</p><p>—¡Jeremy! ¿Pero qué…?</p><p>—Mi jefe es el encargado de financiar la reconstrucción por los destrozos causados en el <em>incidente</em> —exponía como si hubiera memorizado todo lo que tenía decir en algún momento previo a la llamada—. Y, bueno, lo empujé a prestarle atención a tu caso… Y lo conseguí —estas palabras no las tenía memorizadas; por fin sonaba como el Jeremy de siempre.</p><p>—Pero, Jer, son <em>cinco </em>ceros. ¡Cinco! —Marcos estaba temblando. Aún seguía con la mirada fija en la pantalla.</p><p>—La verdad es que yo también me quedé a cuadros —rio el otro desde el otro lado de la línea—. Además, no me costó nada convencerlo; ¿qué clase de pacto oscuro has hecho tú con ese hombre?</p><p>Marcos rio de verdad por primera vez en una semana y esto fue el estallido que provocó al volcán. Sus lágrimas fluyeron sin espanto; eran de alegría, esperanza, y agradecimiento dirigido a dos personas en concreto, aunque no supiera quién era la otra. Jeremy lo consoló todo lo que pudo hasta que tuvo que volver al trabajo. Marcos siguió llorando después de cortar, la mirada siempre pegada a la pantalla.</p><p>No se dio a sí mismo tiempo para recuperarse emocionalmente del mal golpe que le había dado la vida y del regalo del cielo que le había pegado con el otro puño. Nada más comunicarle lo ocurrido a Carmelita, a quien casi le da un infarto al escuchar la cifra, los dos se pusieron manos a la obra para contratar a varios equipos de construcción y remodelación para poner en marcha la segunda etapa de La Churrería.</p><p>Marcos tenía que pasarse todos los días por la obra para echar una mano con lo que pudiese tal y como hacían los demás dueños de los negocios vecinos; los equipos estaban bastante ocupados trabajando en su manzana y las siguientes. Era un trabajo agotador, aunque ya lo había hecho antes de obtener su visado y el permiso para poner su tienda así que sabía como funcionaba todo más o menos. En una de esas semanas en las que estaba dando todo su esfuerzo en llevar la obra para delante, la figura de Jeremy se dejó ver en la lejanía, llamándole la atención con el brazo. A Marcos se le encendió la sonrisa al verlo pues no lo veía desde antes del desastre. Dejó el saco de yeso que llevaba en los brazos en el suelo y se limpió las manos en los pantalones como si fueran un delantal.</p><p>Jeremy iba bien trajeado y con su maletín de trabajo en la mano, mientras que Marcos llevaba una camiseta vieja remangada hasta los codos y unos pantalones de chándal llenos de churretes. Esto no evitó que ambos se encontraran en un abrazo a mitad de camino.</p><p>—Quería pasarme antes de ir al laboratorio —explicó Jeremy, aún abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas—, te estaba echando de menos.</p><p>—Y yo a ti —admitió Marcos, deleitándose con el aroma del otro. El abrazó terminó con dos sonrisas perfectamente perfiladas.</p><p>—¿Estás bien?</p><p>—Estoy bien —dijo sin ocultar nada detrás.</p><p>—Me alegro; me tenías preocupado.</p><p>Marcos soltó una pequeña risotada y, tras pensarlo por unos momentos, encontró las palabras adecuadas.</p><p>—No sé cómo agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí, Jer, en serio. Me has salvado la vida —comenzó. Le cogió de la mano y la estrechó entre las suyas—. Si hay algo que necesitas, lo que sea, simplemente tienes que pedírmelo y haré todo lo posible por conseguírtelo.</p><p>Las mejillas de Jeremy adoptaron su característico color rosado. Se rascó el cuello. El calor que llevaba algún tiempo acompañándolo volvió a surgir de su pecho.</p><p>—Con que me invites a un par de buñuelos y no me obligues a probar más café, me basta.</p><p>Esa sensación ardiente pasó por el cuello hasta llegar a la cara de Marcos. Soltó la mano de Jeremy y llevó las suyas a ambos lados del rostro del otro. Pasando lo que tenía que haber pasado hacía tiempo, Marcos plantó un beso en sus labios. El beso crece como un rosco; se fríe en el calor de sus labios y se cubre de un azúcar de inexplicable origen. Sus dedos acarician la piel del otro hasta encontrar la textura ideal entre sus cabellos. Cuando siente que las manos de su compañero se apoyan en su pecho sin empujarlo, se acerca aún más y respira el aroma de esta receta tan dulce. Marcos concluye emplatándolo con un piquito al gusto. Y, por supuesto, nada de limón.</p><p>—Eres demasiado bueno —comenta. Jeremy no reacciona, perdido entre la electricidad de sus miradas con ojos azules vidriosos, mejillas sonrosadas y labios frambuesa.</p><p>Solo un desagradable pitido proveniente del reloj de Jeremy fue capaz de sacarlos del trance. El asistente chistó, molesto.</p><p>—Mier… Mierda, tengo que irme —se quejaba al mirar la hora. Recogió patosamente su maletín, que había caído al suelo y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, y volvió a mirar a Marcos. Sigue teniendo la misma intensidad que hace unos segundos, a punto de caramelo —. ¿Tendrás tiempo estos días?</p><p>—No hasta que termine todo esto —se desilusiona Marcos—. Pásate entonces.</p><p>—Sí, sí. Claro. Sí —tartamudea.</p><p>Y tan rápido como vino, se fue.</p><p>Marcos recoge el saco de yeso y lo lleva a preparar, la cabeza en algodones de azúcar.</p><p>Un par de semanas después del recuerdo que Marcos guardó en un rincón muy calentito de su corazón, La Churrería volvió a abrir sus puertas. Le habían dado el mismo aspecto que tenía antes pues no quería perder la esencia de lo que era aquel lugar: tres mesas bien juntas, el mostrador en barra con un par de taburetes y la vitrina para los dulces de Carmelita. Hasta la estética seguía siendo la misma. Lo único que había cambiado de verdad había sido la persiana metálica, que había tenido que ser reemplazada por una nueva, perdiéndose así el precioso diseño que Jeremy le había hecho. Marcos no estaba preocupado por ello, la verdad; no cuestionaba el hecho de que Jeremy aceptara hacerlo una vez más. Aunque mentiría si dijera que no se sentía nostálgico cada vez que no veía la persiana pintada.</p><p>Carmelita le comentó que el turno de la tarde había ido de maravilla; muchísimos de sus clientes habituales se habían pasado para darles la enhorabuena por la reapertura y decirles que les echaban de menos. Marcos no lo dudaba, era el dueño de la mejor churrería de Nueva York, por supuesto que les iban a echar de menos. El turno de noche sería diferente.</p><p>Pero no tan diferente. Sus clientes de picoteos nocturnos aparecieron agradeciéndole lo rápido que había sido para poner el negocio nuevamente en marcha. Más tarde, los fiesteros ebrios entraron a grito de “Tííío, ¿es que habías quitao’ la puertaaaaa? No sabía por dónde entrarrrr” y pidiendo gofres con chocolate. Mientras Marcos saca gofre tras gofre de la gofrera y los va cubriendo de una fina capa de chocolate derretido, sus clientes comentan el ataque de los “alienígenas” que destrozó el barrio.</p><p>—Pero ¿no eran robots? —se gira hacia ellos y pregunta divertido.</p><p>—Eso, robots alienígenas.</p><p>Dando tumbos con los gofres en las manos, pagan con billetes siempre arrugados y se olvidan, siempre, del cambio.</p><p>A la hora de poner en marcha la churrera, sus clientes hispanos pasan de uno en uno pidiendo sus raciones de churros, orgullosos de tener más conocimientos que los norteamericanos y saber que los churros se comen mejor los domingos por la mañana y con el aceite recién limpio de una reapertura. Finalmente, casi al final de la jornada, alguien abre su puerta como si el sitio le perteneciera.</p><p>—¿A que ahora sí sabes quién soy? —exclama el extraño con un orgullo diferente al de los clientes que acaban de irse.</p><p>Marcos se queda tieso en su sitio. Hace una mueca; no entiende nada. El hombre lleva puesto un traje ostentoso granate y gualda que brilla como el metal. Cuando se mueve, rechina como una máquina; una máquina nueva, pero una máquina. En el centro de su pecho, una luz azul ilumina sus facciones. No lo hubiese reconocido si no fuera por las barbas chivas que parecen estancadas en el tiempo.</p><p>—¡Coño, Toño! —exclama Marcos con la boca abierta de par en par— ¿Sigues vivo? ¿Y con el mismo horripilante sentido de la moda?</p><p>Toño se lleva una mano a la cabeza, pero esta le choca contra el casco que lleva puesto.</p><p>—¿Horripilante? —musita.</p><p>El hombre no venía solo esta vez, detrás de él lo seguían otros cuatro hombres disfrazados ostentosamente y una preciosa mujer vestida de cuero negro; no quería saber en qué clases de cosas estaba metido su conocido. Los cinco lo saludaron muy amablemente mientras juntaban dos de las tres mesas y se sentaban a sus alrededores. Marcos les devolvió el saludo de la misma manera y cogió su libretilla y bolígrafo para tomarles nota.</p><p>—Sí, pero esa no es la parte importante de mi pregunta —obviaba Marcos de camino a la mesa—. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Ya empezaba a pensar que me estabas engañando con otra churrería; que te hiciste el muerto a sus puertas y te olvidaste de mí.</p><p>—¡Pero si solo te pido a ti!</p><p>—Llevas <em>meses</em> sin venir, viejo. Ponte al día. —Marcos vio como sus compañeros de mesa se reían ante las palabras del chico— ¿Qué os pongo?</p><p>—Lo de siempre, unos churros con chocolatada —dijo Toño, firme.</p><p>—Vale, pues os pongo… siete raciones y seis tazas —Marcos las apuntó en su libretilla mientras se cantaba la comanda a sí mismo—. Porque usted —señaló con la punta del bolígrafo al hombre que llevaba la camisa hecha jirones y unas gafas con la patilla mal ajustada—, perdone que se lo diga, está muy espichado y tiene que comer más.</p><p>Más risas privadas.</p><p>Marcos se dijo a sí mismo que se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en su yaya.</p><p>—¿Queréis café?</p><p>—No, por Dios —contestó rápidamente Toño. Marcos frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la cocina.</p><p>Marcos se puso manos a la obra, escuchando el rumor de la conversación de fondo. Estaba un poco tenso porque la situación le resultaba un tanto rara, pero eso no lo desconcentró lo más mínimo de su tarea. Cuando iba ya por la quinta ración y la cuarta taza rellena, la puerta volvió a escucharse. Giró la cabeza. Era Jeremy, precioso en su ropa de calle y su rostro descansado. Marcos le mandó una sonrisa familiar que Jeremy no le devolvía; sus ojos estaban fijos en Toño.</p><p>—Buenos días —a Jeremy le salió un hilo de voz.</p><p>Los amigos de Toño le devolvieron el saludo en el mismo tono, pero su conocido respondió algo inesperado.</p><p>—Y ¿qué haces tú aquí?</p><p>—Por placer, jefe. —las mejillas de Jeremy comenzaron a enrojecerse como de costumbre.</p><p>Marcos casi rompe la espiral que estaba terminando al escuchar sus palabras. Estuvo retenido con la misma postura durante un tiempo. A Jeremy le dio tiempo a llegar a la barra antes de que Marcos reaccionara con un movimiento lleno de pánico: soltó la churrera de golpe y se giró hacia el recién llegado.</p><p>—Un momento —clamó Marcos a la desesperada—, ¿cómo que <em>jefe</em>? ¿<em>Ese </em>es tu jefe?</p><p>Tanto Jeremy como Toño lo miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par y ninguno se movió hasta que el jefe concluyó:</p><p>—Estás más perdido de lo que creía, hijo.</p><p>—¡Si te lo señalé el primer día! —Jeremy lo siguió con dicha exclamación.</p><p>—¡No me dijiste quién era!</p><p>—¡Es <em>Tony Stark</em>! —Jeremy mostraba una mueca de frustración y divertimento al mismo tiempo— Supuse que sabrías de quién se trataba.</p><p>En la mesa, Toño Stark se reía como si le hubieran contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo. Sus compañeros le seguían.</p><p>—Madre mía, Jer, qué vergüenza. —y era exactamente así como se sentía Marcos, con la cara acompasando a la del otro en su color; la diferencia entre ambos es que Jeremy hace todo por evitar expresar su bochorno mientras que Marcos es bastante más bocal— <em>QUÉ VERGÜENZA, JEREMY</em>.</p><p>Jeremy se apoyó en la barra con una mano y la otra se la llevó a la cabeza. Marcos se volteó completamente e intentó terminar su pedido. Poco a poco, la tensión se fue disipando y los labios de ambos, firmemente pegados, comenzaron a abrirse en risas cómplices. Marcos pudo finalizar su tarea con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Al emplatar todo y colocarlo sobre la barra, dijo:</p><p>—Anda, ayúdame a llevar los platos.</p><p>Marcos tomó las tazas entre sus dedos con cuidado pero con maestría gracias a la práctica que había adquirido en su propia churrería. Jeremy cogió varios platos y los sirvió entre los comensales; Marcos, los otros. Fue él el encargado de presentarle su plato a Toño. Nada más dejarlo sobre la mesa, se acordó de un detalle muy importante, puede que el más importante de todo este malentendido.</p><p>—Toño… digo, Tony —comienza, trabado, a hablar. El nombrado lo miró con atención—, quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi churrería; sin ti se hubiera ido a pique tras el destrozo. Te lo debo todo.</p><p>Tony se giró hacia él, haciendo un ruido de máquina al que Marcos aún no se había acostumbrado, y le dirigió una sonrisa ladeada.</p><p>—¿Y quedarme sin desayuno? Ni hablar, hijo —intentaba aparentar un portento chulesco y despreocupado que Marcos sabía leer mejor; después de todo, continuaba llamándolo “hijo”.</p><p>—Muchísimas gracias, Tony. No sé cómo te lo pagaré.</p><p>Esto descolocó al jefe por unos segundos que supo recuperar. A Marcos le sorprendió la facilidad que tenía de recomponerse de un golpe, se veía que la vida le había dado muchos. Tony se mostró pensativo. Luego asintió.</p><p>—Mira, hagamos una cosa —explicaba su plan—. Yo te patrocino la tienda y tú me haces un descuento especial cada vez que te mande a Kendall o cuando asome la cabeza por aquí.</p><p>Marcos inspiró y mantuvo el aire, sin saber muy bien qué contestar a eso.</p><p>—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? —indagó inseguro.</p><p>—Por supuesto, ¿qué me dices?</p><p>Marcos no contestó al momento porque estaba comprobando que no estaba soñando. Luego, con lágrimas en los ojos, aceptó su propuesta.</p><p>—Bien, pues ya está todo dicho —cerró Tony—. A comer.</p><p>Marcos se retiró con Jeremy, quien lucía hermoso con la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando, a la barra, donde se sentaron en los taburetes para que a Marcos se le pasara todo el tsunami de emociones. Jeremy le acariciaba la rodilla sobre el delantal como si fuera un gesto que llevaran haciendo años; Marcos lo apreció con todo su corazón. De fondo, tanto Tony como sus compañeros gimieron con sorpresa y se relamieron los labios. Se escuchó a alguien decir: “Thor, hazme el favor de no estampar la taza contra el suelo. Te lo suplico”.</p><p>Marcos se atrevió a poner su mano sobre la de Jeremy.</p><p>—¿Y cómo es que has venido hoy? —le preguntó.</p><p>Jeremy pausó sus caricias por un momento, desvió la vista y se rascó el cuello. Marcos puso una mueca apreciativa ante esta secuencia de acciones tan común suya.</p><p>—Pues verás… —titubeó nada más comenzar— me estaba preguntando si… —otro tartamudeo nervioso; le costaba soltar las palabras que le quedaban por decir— te gustaría que saliéramos esta noche.</p><p>—Me encantaría —accedió sin pensárselo.</p><p>—Espera, espera. Me refiero a <em>salir</em> salir.</p><p>—Me repito. —Marcos entrelazó sus dedos con los de Jeremy y, como dijo, reiteró—: <em>Me encantaría.</em></p><p>Jeremy hinchó sus mejillas con una amplia sonrisa que Marcos se moría por besar. No lo iba a hacer, sin embargo, ante las atentas miradas de su excéntrico jefe y sus amigos. Estos volvieron a gemir con el siguiente bocado.</p><p>Marcos sonrió. Si la yaya estuviese allí con él, le diría que había encontrado la manera de prescindir del limón.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7. Magos/Brujas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>En honor a Agnes Nutter, la última y verdadera bruja de Europa.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Un pequeño poema sobre el personaje de Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch.<br/>Contiene spoilers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dijeron que Agnes estaba loca, <br/>
que corría sin que nadie la persiguiera<br/>
y que se lavaba el cuerpo todos los días en la ribera. </p><p><br/>
Dijeron que Agnes perdió la cabeza, <br/>
que su tiempo lo dedicaba a leer y escribir<br/>
porque tenía mucho que heredar antes de morir. </p><p><br/>
Dijeron que Agnes estaba chalada, <br/>
que su apellido bien lo lucía <br/>
al arrebatarle a enfermos el beso de Dios por mera simpatía. </p><p><br/>
Dijeron que Agnes perdió el norte, <br/>
que decía ver siglos en el futuro<br/>
donde un chiquillo podría darle al mundo un fin obscuro. </p><p><br/>
Es que Agnes derrochaba insania por todo su porte;<br/>
¿cómo no iba a estar ida una mujer que se cree igual al hombre? <br/>
Así que el pueblo de Lancashire cogió hoz y azada, <br/>
codo con codo con los cazadores que prendieron su pira fata. <br/>
Fueron a por ella a su morada añeja: <br/>
"Llegan ustedes tarde, Adulterio Pulzifer" se impacientó con crudeza. <br/>
Se ató ella misma; la madera le parecía poca. <br/>
Incentivó la llama con un poco de pólvora <br/>
y... así fue como explotó la última y verdadera bruja de Europa. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 8. Biblioteca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lo que más le gustaba a Bonnie de trabajar en la biblioteca era cómo un lugar tan aislado y silencioso podía activar todos sus sentidos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La historia de una loba solitaria encargada del negocio familiar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo que más le gustaba a Bonnie de trabajar en la biblioteca era cómo un lugar tan aislado y silencioso podía activar todos sus sentidos.</p><p>Su visión se llenaba de color mirara donde mirase: las incontables estanterías, de una madera monótona, se encontraban hasta arriba de libros de todas las épocas, temáticas y ediciones: desde un tomo centenario con cubierta oscura y páginas amarillentas hasta un nuevo cuento infantil plagado de color. Diversas alturas, anchuras, brillos y, a veces, formas que coloreaban las diferentes secciones de los largos pasillos de la biblioteca como un campo de flores en primavera. Luego, cuando uno se acercaba lo suficiente como para poder admirarlos de cerca, los diferentes tipos de letra, los dibujos y grabados, las fotografías, los logos y nombres de editoriales que existían y otras que dejaron de existir, los diferentes idiomas en los que los autores decidieron dejar la huella de su imaginación sellada en el mundo, las manchas de café y pequeñas notas que lectores pasados dejaron en los márgenes de algunos… Sin duda una estampa maravillosa. Aunque no era orgánica. Bonnie estaba muy cómoda entre libros y pilares pulidos de madera, pero había algo que le llamaba muchísimo más la atención; las personas que entraban y salían de ese mágico lugar. Podía pasarse horas observando a la gente que cruzaba las puertas, pasaba su escritorio y se adentraba en la jungla de papel. ¿De dónde vendrían? ¿qué estaban buscando? ¿volverían algún día? ¿qué estaban haciendo antes de llegar? ¿y después? Jugaba a responderse a sí misma nada más que analizando a cada uno de los visitantes; cómo iban vestidos, qué expresión lucían sus rostros, sus maneras de caminar, hacia qué pasillo en concreto se dirigían y si iban solos o acompañados. Si no era con el hocico bien metido entre las líneas de una buena novela, ese era su mayor entretenimiento.</p><p>El tacto de la cubierta de un libro antiguo era, sin lugar a dudas, el preferido de Bonnie; esa rugosidad y textura tan característica del cuero tratado cosquilleaba la punta de sus dedos de la manera más agradable posible. También, el ir paseándose pasillo por pasillo y pasar la mano por todos los libros, sintiendo como cambian de volumen a volumen, hacía que se familiarizaba aún más con el lugar. Las mismas estanterías y pilares que adornaban el lugar eran víctimas de las caricias de Bonnie, quien se retaba a sí misma a no dañar la madera cada vez que pasaba con sus garras bien afiladas. Todo esto, por supuesto, era una estrategia para dejar su marca por todo el lugar, reclamando su territorio como la buena dueña del lugar que era. Cuando sus obligaciones la mantenían sentada en su escritorio, con tan solo el tacto de las teclas de su ordenador, dependía del gran ventanal que había sobre la entrada. La luz del sol daba de lleno sobre su piel y ese calor mantenía su sangre palpitante y le otorgaba la energía necesaria para afrontar el día con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, su momento favorito se encontraba entre el atardecer y las primeras horas de la noche, cuando la luna se asomaba entre los cristales y la saludaba con su dulce beso; era el abrazo de una madre y Bonnie se moría por decirle hola.</p><p>Olfateaba muy a menudo el ambiente para recordarse de que todo seguía como siempre: las estanterías seguían oliendo a bosque, los pasillos a vida y movimiento y los propios libros a historias por descubrir. A veces podía distinguir, si inspiraba muy profundamente, el esmalte que llevaba la última persona que cogió un libro en concreto o las saladas lágrimas derramadas sobre una preciosa historia de amor y, bajo su punto de vista, eso le daba incluso más personalidad a la obra de un autor que nunca imaginaría por lo que han pasado sus escritos. Desafortunadamente, algunas de las más grandes donaciones de ejemplares que recibía –siempre a manos de una persona no muy mayor– venían cargadas de un fuerte hedor a vejez, tristeza y muerte. Luego, al mirar a la persona donante y tomar un poco del aire que provenía de ella, descubría que la tristeza residía ahí; Bonnie siempre se cercioraba de ofrecer toda la simpatía y comprensión posibles. Aunque también era gracias a su olfato que era capaz de identificar la proveniencia de la mayoría de las personas y seres como ella. Ya sea averiguar que alguien venía de la pastelería de al lado por el dulce aroma que desprendía o que mantenía un horario plenamente nocturno por la peste a cementerio. Para estos últimos, y similares, Bonnie siempre los recibía con una amplia sonrisa, llena de afilados caninos, para hacerse notar.</p><p>De lo que, sin dudarlo, estaba más orgullosa, era del oído tan certero que tenía. Desde su escritorio era capaz de escuchar cada vez que alguien pasaba de página, o las hacía volar para ojear un ejemplar, o escribía y subrayaba apuntes de manera estresada, o entraba al baño –más allá de ahí prefiere taparse los oídos y respetar la intimidad de cada uno–, o abría la puerta. Era tan agudo que había ocasiones en las que sintonizaba conversaciones susurradas que realmente no tendría que estar escuchando, pero que disfrutaba como si de un programa de radio se tratara; les ponía nombres y apellidos a sus visitantes. Había una gran desventaja, sin embargo, y era que la biblioteca es un lugar mágico, especial y romántico para jóvenes parejas que quieren amarse por todos los rincones del mundo. En ocasiones, ese amor iba más allá de lo permitido en un lugar público y, aunque los amantes pensaran que estaban siendo todo lo sigilosos posible, Bonnie tenía que taponarse los oídos con lo primero que encontraba y esperar a que el mal rato pasara. Una vez los amantes abandonaban la biblioteca, ella se aseguraba de lanzarles la más disgustada de las miradas.</p><p>Por supuesto que nunca se le había ocurrido <em>probar</em> un libro, pero había ciertos gustos y sabores que asociaba a la biblioteca y a lo que leía. Un café solo para cuando tenía que trabajar siempre venía bien, los capuchinos encajaban perfectamente en la estética de los libros de época, una copa de vino tinto para la erótica y de blanco para la novela negra, se elaboraba batidos de diversas frutas para la fantasía pura y dura, zumos cítricos para mantenerla despierta en una distopía y así no perderse y todos los vasos de agua posibles para un drama. No se permitía comer en la biblioteca a no ser que fueran pequeñas meriendas o algo que no manchara; igualmente, sus visitantes habían explotado esta norma a su favor y traían elaborados snacks que Bonnie podía sentir en su lengua a metros de distancia. Cuando llegaba la hora de la comida y su estómago comenzaba a rugir, daba su turno por terminado y se dirigía a la salita de atrás para zamparse un buen bocado de carne hecha tal y como le apasionaba.</p><p>Y esos son los sentidos básicos, aunque no los únicos. Bonnie trabajaba de manera excelente con ellos, pero su tímida personalidad hacía que flaqueara en otros. El sentido de la astucia a la hora de enfrentarse a otra especie contraria a la suya o el don de gentes eran temas por los que todavía no se atrevía a pasar. Todo eso se lo dejaba a su hermano Clyde –sí, sus padres llamaron a los mellizos Bonnie y Clyde porque tienen esa clase de humor–, quien no era muy hábil en cuanto al manejo de lo que la luna le dio pero sí que tenía una gran habilidad para hacerle cara al público. Era por ello que Clyde se encargaba de la parte social y empresarial de la biblioteca y Bonnie se adueñaba del sitio como tal. A lo mejor era por esta razón que Clyde estaba mejor preparado para ser el futuro alfa de la manada una vez su madre estuviera indispuesta o decidiera ceder el mando.</p><p>Dejando la política de lado, lo que más le gustaba a Bonnie de trabajar en la biblioteca seguía siendo cómo un lugar tan aislado y silencioso podía activar, potenciar y perfeccionar todos sus sentidos más primordiales –para ella, por supuesto–. Y, además, siendo la loba solitaria que era, la biblioteca constituía el mejor sitio para pasar las mil y una vidas que los libros, y los visitantes, podrían brindarle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 9. Dioses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quería que fuéramos dioses, pero tú no quisiste.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Un pequeñísimo relato sobre la humanidad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quería que fuéramos dioses.</p><p>Que nos hiciéramos con el mundo y lo amoldáramos a nuestra imagen. Rodear nuestro corazón con lunas y planetas compañeros para que no estuviera tan solo, Y luego brindarle luz y calor con un brillante sol justo en el centro del sistema. Podríamos haber creado una galaxia con un suspiro y luego otra, otra y otra; espirales de colores que giran a una velocidad y en un espacio incomprensible. Podríamos haber pintado los espacios en blanco con estrellas, verlas crecer y esperar a que murieran para apreciar la belleza de una supernova. Cuando nos hubiéramos cansado de la belleza inerte y hubiésemos llorado en soledad, podríamos haber convertido nuestras lágrimas en vida y llenar todos los rincones del Universo con diferentes especies hechas a nuestra imagen.</p><p>Planta, animal, móneras… todos compartiendo un hogar que nosotros mismos les construimos. Algunos serían más móviles que otros. Algunos mostrarían numerosos colores que aún no serían nombrados. Y, algunos otros, despertarían algún día y se preguntarían quién los habrá puesto ahí y quién les habrá dado el don de cuestionárselo. Como meros observadores, nunca habríamos dado respuesta. Tampoco nos habríamos acercado, simplemente habríamos disfrutado de su evolución como si de una película se tratara; si aciertan, que celebren, si se equivocan, que lidien con las consecuencias. No habríamos intervenido cuando se nos pidiera ayuda en mitad de una guerra o cuando se nos implorara clemencia mientras se mueren de hambre. Nuestro trabajo no habría sido ese, por supuesto: nos habríamos dedicado a expandir el Universo y a seguir rellenando planetas de seres parecidos a ellos para ver si llegan a actuar mejor. Porque, como he dicho, nos habríamos dedicado a observar. Crear y observar, eso es lo que los dioses hacen.</p><p>Pero no quisiste.</p><p>Porque decidiste aferrarte a tu humanidad, a tus preguntas y cuestiones, aciertos y equivocaciones, guerras y hambre. Preferiste arrodillarte y pedir, clamar, rogar por tu salvación cuando habías rechazado el poder de hacer lo mismo –y de ignorar a quienes lo hagan– cuando te lo ofrecí. Optaste por ensuciarte las manos labrando la tierra y trabajando para una sociedad que te mira por encima del hombro cuando eres tú el que les da de comer cada día. Escogiste confiar en la gente que ocupa el mismo espacio en el planeta que tú, esperando que todos hicieran lo mismo y que el orgullo y la codicia humana pasaran a un segundo plano. Eso es a lo que te agarraste y no quisiste soltar cuando te ofrecí saltar al vacío de la eternidad.</p><p>Dijiste que fue porque aquello que tanto amas puede tener sus desventajas, pero merece completamente la pena arriesgar la vida por ello. Que es cierto que las lágrimas derramadas por tus carnes mortales son incapaces de rellenar planetas lejanos, pero que vacían el alma de dolor y pena. Que son esos sentimientos y miles otros de los que carecen entes como los dioses los que alegran el espíritu y le dan un significado al seguir viviendo hasta morir. Que la inmortalidad es una condena al abandono de todo lo que se puede llegar a querer y de lo mucho que se puede llegar a querer. Que no hay esfuerzo ni sacrificio para conseguir lo que uno quiere ni hay decepciones por no lograrlo; ambas situaciones merecen ser vividas y exploradas por cada uno pues son válidas y necesarias. Que no hace falta que exista un ente supremo que dirija todo lo que ocurre para poder vivir, pero que tampoco hay que señalar a aquel que tiene fe en unos ojos que todo lo ven. Que la experiencia humana es lo más maravilloso que hay, dijiste.</p><p>Y nos ataste a los dos con duras cadenas al núcleo de la Tierra. Comienzo a preguntarme, a cuestionarme: ¿quién nos habrá puesto aquí?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 10. Cuidar el jardín</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>—¡Cuatro! ¡Me habían dicho tres! —exclamó tras haber contado los sacos que ahora yacían a sus pies.<br/>—Bueno, pues son cuatro. Cosa mía no es, ya sabes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>De cómo un jardinere solo quiere ser jardinere y está hasta la coronilla de que le manden hacer trabajos que no le gustan.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Al final no son dos; haz tres.</p><p>Lycos, quien estaba tranquilamente atendiendo a sus <em>lycoris radiatae</em>, se giró hacia la voz y asintió para dar señal de que había escuchado la petición. El cliente cuelga el teléfono, se gira y se marcha.</p><p>Cuando se había asegurado de que el cliente había salido por la puerta del jardín y se había perdido entre las rocas que lo ocultaban tras el edificio principal, frunció el ceño y tiró su paleta al suelo –siempre evitando tocar sus tan preciadas flores– con rabia. No había habido día en toda la semana en el que no hubieran interrumpido sus quehaceres con las mismas tonterías de siempre, ¿es que no podían dejarle ni un mísero fin de semana para cuidar su jardín? Bueno, no era su jardín <em>per se</em>, pero lo mimaba como si fuera tal.</p><p>En realidad, el jardín pertenecía a los dueños del edificio en el que, supuestamente, Lycos era parte del equipo de jardinería –estando dicho “equipo” compuesto por Lycos, su paleta, su pala y su regadera–. Su trabajo era dispar en su totalidad a la clase de negocios que se llevaban a cabo en el interior; se trataba de una empresa de gestión y asesoramiento para las altas esferas de su sociedad. Todo el mundo entraba y salía con trajes entallados a la perfección y sonrisas falsas que escondían detrás hileras de colmillos afilados listos para desgarrar las yugulares de quienes lo merecieran, un aspecto totalmente opuesto al de Lycos: desarreglado, sereno y siempre adornado con churretes de tierra.</p><p>Durante su fundación, el bloque se identificó como un punto en común, tierra de nadie, para llevar a cabo transacciones y pactos sin necesidad de derramar sangre. Durante sus primeros años fue así y los jefes ejecutivos contrataron a Lycos para que mantuviera el jardín bien cuidado y que le diera un aspecto bello y acogedor, que invitase a la gente a entrar y a comportarse civilizadamente. Nada más. No obstante, tras esos primeros años, la compañía pasó a ser un lugar como otro cualquiera y el trabajo de Lycos se hizo cada vez más pesado y estresante. Mientras atendía a sus tareas de regado y poda, era capaz de escuchar los estruendosos gritos y rugidos provenientes de los diferentes despachos cuyas ventanas daban al jardín; la violencia había llegado tan rápido a una compañía tan prometedora como lo hacía por el resto de la región. Lycos, sin embargo, hacía todo lo posible por evitarla –esto no significa que odiara la violencia ya que era capaz de tolerarla, aunque prefería la tranquilidad que esperaba a la hora de solicitar ese trabajo–, pero le estaba resultando imposible. Sobre todo cuando el “equipo de jardinería” estaba forzado a involucrarse hasta el cuello en las más fatales disputas.</p><p>Lycos abandonó sus amadas flores rojas y se dirigió hacia su caseta, donde su equipo se reunía para discutir los objetivos del departamento floral y arbóreo, y abrió la puerta de madera chirriante de malas formas. Con dos manos cogió la pala más grande que había y se la echó al hombro, saliendo con paso firme y cerrando la puerta con llave con sus manos restantes. Guardando las llaves en el bolsillo delantero de su peto y colocándose los dos guantes de trabajo que le faltaban por poner y llevaba colgados del cinturón, Lycos se dirigió hacia una zona alejada del terreno para comenzar el trabajo extra por el que no le pagaban lo suficiente. Para llegar hasta él, tuvo que cruzar cinco minutos de senderos rojos, preciosos, por los que había dejado sudor y lágrimas y de los que se enorgullecía enormemente. Eso le calmó un poco. Al llegar al futuro macizo que había preparado casi al final del jardín, nuevamente volvió a tensar la mandíbula con rabia al pensar en el trabajo que le esperaba. Los caninos le rozaban la barbilla de lo apretados que estaban sus dientes. Una vez sobre la tierra, hincó la pala en la misma, se apoyó en ella y suspiró con un aire que nunca estuvo en su cuerpo. Se frotó los cuatro ojos inferiores con el reverso de una de sus manos. Sacudió la cabeza. Cogió el mango de la pala con las cuatro manos y se puso a cavar.</p><p>Pasados varios minutos y con el hoyo a medio hacer, una voz volvió a romper su concentración:</p><p>—Aquí vengo, otro día más, con una nueva carga para ti —anunció su llegada la familiar voz. Lycos se giró a mitad del repetitivo movimiento que es clavar la pala en la tierra una y otra vez y frunció el ceño—. No me mires así, solo soy una pobre paloma mensajera.</p><p>—Y cómo quieres que te mire Bohn; cómo —se quejó merecidamente. Y se volvió a dar la vuelta para continuar con su ardua tarea.</p><p>—No sabes cuánto te compadezco —sonaba sincero, pero la sinceridad era algo que no se llevaba por aquellos lares. Además, Bohn solía ser un experto en ocultar sus emociones cuando se trataba de engañar al personal, así que Lycos estaba bien entrenado; pertenecer al servicio de limpieza de la empresa hizo que desarrollara una habilidad para mentir, ocultar y hacer de confidente para sus jefes que daba hasta un poco de miedo. Aunque, a esas alturas de la vida, Lycos no tendría por qué temerle a nada.</p><p>—¿Significa eso que me vas a ayudar? —preguntó a pesar de saber muy bien la respuesta.</p><p>Por detrás, podía escuchar a Bohn descargando pesados sacos de la carretilla que siempre traía y colocándolos rozando sus talones.</p><p>—Por gloria a Satán, no —rio potentemente entre el quejido que soltaba al descargar el último saco; el físico de Bohn era terriblemente musculado, pero esto no significaba que no se cansara de cargar con pesos que se asimilaran al suyo, sobre todo cuando lo había hecho <em>todos los días de aquella semana</em>. Hasta él tenía que estar agotado, concluyó Lycos.</p><p>Lycos se giró cuando oyó, o más bien <em>no </em>oyó, cómo Bohn dejaba de descargar sacos a sus espaldas.</p><p>—¡Cuatro! ¡Me habían dicho tres! —exclamó tras haber contado los sacos que ahora yacían a sus pies.</p><p>—Bueno, pues son cuatro. Cosa mía no es, ya sabes. —se sacó un sobre arrugado del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se lo ofreció. Lycos lo cogió como de costumbre y lo guardó junto a las llaves del cobertizo— No es mucho esta vez.</p><p>—Como <em>siempre</em>.</p><p>Bohn se sacudió las manos palmándolas entre sí, ignorando su siseo, y volvió a agarrar la carretilla, la cual quedaba minúscula tras su enorme y purpúreo cuerpo. Y se fue, con una despedida corta y sin sentimiento alguno.</p><p>Lycos tuvo que llevarse todas sus manos a la cara para poder afrontar todo lo que se le venía encima; de verdad que este trabajo estaba <em>muy </em>mal pagado. Si no fuera porque podía disfrutar de cuidar el jardín a sus anchas y a su gusto, lo habría dejado hacía mucho. Tras humedecerse los caninos con la lengua –para que resbalaran y no le pincharan la barbilla, ya le había pasado varias veces– y apretar la mandíbula una vez más a causa de la furia y el estrés, Lycos suspiró, tomó su pala y remprendió el cavar.</p><p>No fue hasta bien entrado el crepúsculo, cuando los colores del cielo se tornan en un hermoso carmín anaranjado, que por fin había conseguido crear cuatro agujeros con sus correspondientes dos metros de profundidad. Tiró la pala al suelo pues ya no tenía más fuerzas para clavarla y se dispuso a rellenar los huecos. Cogió el primer saco con todos sus brazos y lo arrastró hacia el primer agujero con dificultad –nunca había sido muy fuerte, que digamos–. El saco dejaba un reguero en el suelo que tendría que aplanar más tarde cuando llegase el período de siembra. Tras empujar el saco hacia el hueco, observó atentamente cómo caía y quedaba tendido en una posición ridícula; Lycos solo esperaba no haber conocido al pobre imbécil que había soltado la lengua de más como para acabar ahí abajo, retorcido como una serpiente a la que se le ha olvidado como reptar. Repitió la misma acción con los dos sacos siguientes y, al llegar al tercero, notó como se le humedecían los guantes por un segundo. Era por eso que había cuatro y no tres, se justificó mentalmente. Lo tiró como a los demás.</p><p>A continuación, llegó el proceso de cubrir los agujeros con la tierra que les fue usurpada hacía unas horas. Esta tarea la hizo, como solía hacerla, con delicadeza y mimo pues en ese sustrato irían plantadas las flores que tanto le gustaban. Recogió la pala del suelo y rellenó el primer metro con esmero. Luego, para el segundo y último metro, se puso de rodilla y utilizó las manos para ponerlo todo bien firme pero de manera que pudiera airearse y tanto la tierra como sus futuras plantas pudieran respirar una vez sembradas. Cuando hubo terminado, cogió una última vez la pala y la llevó al cobertizo, donde se hizo mano de la regadera y unas semillas en cuya bolsa se podía leer en una fuente elegante “<em>Lycoris radiatae</em>: Flor del Infierno”. De fuera encontró su paleta olvidada en la mañana y también la llevó consigo. Al regresar al macizo de tierra, Lycos plantó semilla por semilla con sumo cuidado y luego las regó en una lluvia fresca que brillaba ante la luz de una luna que acababa de asomarse.</p><p>Terminó y sonrió por primera vez en todo el día, visualizando el futuro macizo de flores rojas como las decenas que había a sus espaldas. Admirando su creación al completo, vio como sus planes pasados habían dado deliciosos frutos mientras que los futuros aún estaban por verse.</p><p>Entonces se dio cuenta de que le quedaba poco espacio. Alzó su vista hacia el edificio principal y maldijo el mundo empresarial.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 11. Tormenta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Se avecina tormenta.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Un poco de picardía.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se avecina tormenta.</p><p>El aire tiene ese cierto olor a humedad que vaticina la lluvia antes de caer y el ambiente está cargado de una electricidad que resuena con chispazos azules y amarillos. Todo esto es sensorial, pura fantasía y superstición. Pero luego llega el estruendo del trueno y el cielo se ilumina con el esplendor del relámpago.</p><p>Y es así como os acercáis el uno al otro: primero con un flirteo a media voz y terminando en un choque brillante que ilumina hasta la más oscura de las noches. Caéis los dos a la vez fundidos en un abrazo que más bien parece un forcejeo, intentando aproximaros aún más aunque bien sabéis que es imposible. Es por esta efusividad que habéis olvidado el frío exterior que promete el temporal, así que decidís deshaceros de prendas agobiantes y exponer vuestra desnudez al cielo, listos para recibir el impacto del rayo que vuelva a unir vuestras almas resquebrajadas.</p><p>En la calma antes de la tormenta, os detenéis y os miráis a los ojos como buscando la luna y el sol escondidos tras las nubes negras. Las estrellas, por su parte, han decidido buscarse un nuevo cielo en el que mostrar su esplendor; espolvoreadas en el sendero entre tus costillas y tus piernas nocturnas. Resulta bastante sencillo recorrer ese camino y formar constelaciones uniendo los vértices con cálidos besos mientras tus manos exploran la jungla tropical de sus cabellos. No te gusta estar a su merced y con el rostro hacia los cielos pues prefieres no ser quien vea primero como ese gris nebuloso cae sobre vosotros, así que tomas sus hombros y le das la espalda a la tormenta. Te escondes en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro para evitar empaparte. Una de sus manos encuentra un nuevo clima en tu espalda, la otra en tu pecho, y la recorren de arriba debajo de forma suave como el viento mediterráneo. Tu piel responde exquisitamente a ello. Aunque sientes como no se detiene ahí: sus dedos siguen bajando con la corriente de un río a punto de rellenarse con la lluvia y alcanzan donde deberían alcanzar. Y te tocan donde deberían tocar. Entonces, el cielo estalla y comienzan a caer las primeras gotas.</p><p>Muy pronto, el chispeo se convierte en chaparrón y comienzan a sonar los primeros truenos, siempre con la misma distancia de tiempo y sin un final aparente. Intermitentes. Perdéis la noción del tiempo y del espacio, de dónde empieza uno y dónde termina el otro, y solo es por los flashes de luz que os brindan los relámpagos que sabéis situaros en la realidad. Y, con la lluvia que cae en cascadas y el viento que silba mil amores, un beso cargado de cariño se cuela entre el frenesí de caricias y brusquedades. El relámpago ilumina, el trueno suena y un rayo cae haciendo eco no muy lejos de allí. Un punto y aparte en la previsión del tiempo de hoy. Éxtasis.</p><p>Aún llueve, pero se ha amainado bastante respecto a lo que se podía apreciar minutos atrás tal y como se anunciaba en la televisión. Quiere levantarse y recoger sus cosas, vacila; te sientes exactamente igual. Decides tomar la iniciativa y tomas a tu amante del brazo con una timidez que no había surgido en ningún momento de la noche. E imploras:</p><p>—Quédate, puede que vuelva la tormenta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 12. Sobrenatural</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Castiel no le gusta tomar cuenta de su edad dentro de los límites del tiempo y el espacio que han establecido los humanos para ubicarse a sí mismos en su realidad, una de las infinitas en el Universo. Prefiere, por el contrario, establecer patrones en su vida como los humanos hacen con la Historia de su planeta: edades o etapas que se dividen por eventos excepcionales.</p><p>La Prehistoria de Castiel se caracterizó por un aleteo dorado a través del cosmos en el que el brillo reflectante que desprende su presencia celestial iba creando estrellas, astros. Acababa de nacer y no tenía la misma fuerza que sus hermanos mayores, pero ponía todo su empeño. Es el inicio del todo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Primera parte de la trilogía de relatos que tratan la historia -bajo mi propio entendimiento- del ángel Castiel, personaje de la serie Sobrenatural.<br/>Por favor, tened en cuenta que los ángeles no tienen género definido y el español no presenta por ahora ninguna forma (aceptada por la RAE y esa gente tan pesada) de género neutro para sus sustantivos, adjetivos o pronombres con marca de género, así que tengo que usar el masculino "neutro" normativo. Cuando se refiere a los hermanos de Castiel o a este mismo, no son ni entes masculinos ni femeninos, son seres sin forma definida que brillan mucho y tienen ojos y alas por todas partes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eones.</p><p><em>Incontables</em> eones.</p><p>Ese es el tiempo en el que Castiel ha existido. Aunque a Castiel no le gusta tomar cuenta de su edad dentro de los límites del tiempo y el espacio que han establecido los humanos para ubicarse a sí mismos en su realidad, una de las infinitas en el Universo. Prefiere, por el contrario, establecer patrones en su vida como los humanos hacen con la Historia de su planeta: edades o etapas que se dividen por eventos excepcionales.</p><p>La Prehistoria de Castiel se caracterizó por un aleteo dorado a través del cosmos en el que el brillo reflectante que desprende su presencia celestial iba creando estrellas, astros. Acababa de nacer y no tenía la misma fuerza que sus hermanos mayores, pero ponía todo su empeño. Es el inicio del todo.</p><p>Aunque no pudiera participar, a ese Castiel recién nacido le apasionaba observar a sus hermanos ayudarse entre sí mientras creaban planetas, asteroides, lunas y sistemas solares enteros. No los envidiaba ya que una criatura como Castiel era incapaz de sentir algo como la envidia, pero le hubiese gustado contribuir en la creación del Universo más allá de rellenar los espacios en blanco con el paso de su vuelo intergaláctico. Igualmente, cuando veía que la concentración de todo el mundo estaba puesta en los planos del proyecto para una nueva galaxia y no quedaba nada para Castiel, se levantaba del asiento que conformaba el asteroide del momento y echaba a volar hacia el infinito. Se retaba a sí mismo a viajar tan lejos como sus alas le permitiesen y hasta que se aburriera, entonces regresaba paseando hasta el recinto en obras y apreciaba con curiosidad los cambios efectuados en su ausencia. Porque siempre ha sido muy curioso, a decir verdad.</p><p>Hubo una vez en la que alzó el vuelo y salió disparado en la misma dirección de siempre. Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente de las demás. No le importaba el cansancio y no se aburrió en ningún momento; simplemente quería atravesar el Universo todo lo rápido posible con el reto autoimpuesto de llegar al final y apreciar la nada, el Vacío, que quedaba tras el ajetreo del trabajo. Su velocidad era tal que la estela de fuego que dejaba a su paso se asemejaba a un rayo de luz contiguo que muchas pequeñas rocas espaciales quisieron imitar más adelante, dejando ver esa misma estela en los cielos de los incontables planetas que dejaba tras de sí. Estaba por cruzar una pequeña y nueva galaxia cuando oyó la voz de uno de sus hermanos, quien lo paraba en seco para preguntarle a dónde iba con tanta prisa si tenía la eternidad a sus pies.</p><p>—¿Qué son los pies? —preguntó Castiel tras haberse girado hacia la dirección en la que provenía la voz.</p><p>—Ya lo sabrás —respondió Lucifer.</p><p>Curioso como siempre, Castiel dejó atrás su plan y se dirigió hacia su hermano mayor.  Este lo estaba esperando dentro de un sistema solar en cuyo centro brillaba una jovencísima estrella que Castiel no había puesto. Los planetas a los que la estrella atraía giraban a su alrededor a diferentes velocidades y de manera distanciada, luciendo así de manera individual sus tonalidades, tamaños y personalidades; resultaba bastante inusual respecto a lo que había visto hasta ahora. Hasta había una división entre los cuerpos celestes más grandes y los más pequeños por medio de un cinturón rocoso. Lucifer lo esperaba allí. Castiel se acercó lentamente, contemplando sus alrededores, y descansó a la vera de su hermano. Lucifer señaló hacia el tercer planeta, en el que agua líquida caía de sus cielos como nunca antes se había visto. Castiel ladeó la cabeza, extrañado.</p><p>—Un nuevo y ambicioso proyecto: Padre lo ha llamado <em>Tierra</em> —su hermano había captado su interrogante y estaba dispuesto a resolver su duda—. Dice que será el origen de toda la vida.</p><p>—¿La vida?</p><p>—El existir que va tras el nacimiento. Antes de la muerte.</p><p>—¿Qué implica la muerte?</p><p>—El cese de la existencia en el mundo que se habite. Un final.</p><p>—¿Y nosotros tenemos final? —se preocupó.</p><p>—Haces demasiadas preguntas, Castiel —resopló Lucifer, hastiado por ser el que tenía que responderlas—. Está bien que las hagas, pero deberías aprender a parar.</p><p>—¿Cómo tú? —inquirió finalmente.</p><p>Lucifer emitió un sonido intermitente y no muy prolongado que resonaba por todo el espacio que ocupaban, pero no parecía amenazante. En esos momentos, Castiel no supo de qué se trataba y no fue hasta siglos después que aprendió lo que era reír.</p><p>—No, como yo no —y esa fue su conclusión.</p><p>Igualmente, su hermano no parecía muy entusiasmado con esta nueva forma de hacer crecer un planeta y pronto tuvo que llamar a otros para que vinieran a supervisar en su lugar. Castiel seguía siendo algo débil como para estar a cargo de algo tan importante, así que simplemente podía quedarse a mirar como había hecho con el resto de proyectos que había presenciado. No obstante, en esta ocasión, en ningún momento le apeteció abandonar su puesto de vigilante: era la primera vez que tenía ganas de ver el desarrollo de un proyecto desde el principio hasta el final –si es que realmente existía tal cosa–.</p><p>Fue Baltasar quien lo encontró en un estado completamente opuesto al que lo recibió Lucifer: sentado en el cuerpo celeste más grande y completamente inmóvil, con todos sus ojos fijos en lo que se había llamado <em>lluvia</em>. Su hermano mayor se acercó a su roca elegantemente, intentando llamar su atención, pero falló estrepitosamente. Castiel se encontraba completamente centrado en la torrencial lluvia que inundaba poco a poco el planeta. Baltasar, divertido, le sugirió:</p><p>—¿Querrías sentarte un poco más cerca?</p><p>Los ojos de Castiel brillaron tanto que dejaron impreso su reflejo en las lindes de la galaxia, formando dibujos en el cielo que milenios después recibirían nombres propios y serían alabados y discutidos por su belleza. Ante esta respuesta, Baltasar dio un golpe seco sobre la superficie de la Tierra y extrajo de ella una luna, que perfiló y redondeó. Dándole unos golpecitos a la superficie del satélite, los cuales dejaron unos relieves circulares en el mismo, indicó a su hermano menor que podía acercarse y tomar asiento. Y eso hizo. Dio las gracias, se dejó caer sobre uno de los nuevos cráteres y siguió contemplando.</p><p>Cuando la lluvia cesó, tanto Castiel como los demás que estaban encargados del cuidado del planeta se conmovieron. Todo el mundo se acercó y rodeó el planeta con expectación, haciendo apuestas sobre qué sería lo que ocurriría ahora. Dentro de lo que algunos habían titulado <em>océano</em>, algo se movía. Un ser microscópico, no muy interesante, que se multiplicaba y se relacionaba con los suyos; la primera forma de vida. Todos los presentes exclamaron emocionados. Los pequeños seres vivos se expandían por el agua y recorrían distancias sorprendentes para su tamaño simplemente pisándose unos a otros mientras abandonaban a los que rápidamente perecían con la vejez. Castiel entendió aún menos el concepto de la muerte. Muy pronto, aquellos perecederos microbios se fueron juntando hasta crear formas más grandes y duraderas. Mientras tanto, en la superficie, el nivel del océano fue reduciéndose hasta dejar a la vista los picos de tierra más altos. Las móneras que se quedaron abandonadas en el seco suelo se arraigaron a este y crecieron adaptándose al terreno.</p><p>El interior y el exterior del agua conformaron dos reinos bien diferenciados hasta que, en un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos, un ser del agua salió a la superficie y tomó la primera bocanada de aire. Cada paso que daban las criaturas terrestres tanto fuera como dentro del agua era aplaudido por Castiel y sus hermanos; ahora había muchos más de ellos pues la noticia del planeta Tierra había llegado a todos los rincones del Universo y todos querían ver qué era lo que causaba tanta conmoción. Aun así, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a cruzar la atmósfera. ¿Qué podría pasar si esas pobres e ilusas criaturas se topaban con seres como ellos? No tenían ninguna intención de herirlas. Hasta que no vieron que aquellos seres eran casi tan grandes como montañas y no dependían tanto de los temporales que Padre enviaba para probar su dureza, nadie se ofreció a bajar. Fue Gabriel, uno de los más mayores, quien descendió desde los cielos hasta el suelo terrenal, palpó todo a su alrededor, y dio el visto bueno.</p><p>Poco a poco, los hermanos de Castiel poblaron la Tierra y recorrieron todos sus rincones y recovecos. Todos menos él. Aunque le estaba comiendo la curiosidad, sentía que todo estaría mejor si se quedaba en la luna; no tenía aún las mismas habilidades de las que gozaban los demás y temía que su poca experiencia le hiciera romper alguna de las maravillas terrestres. El propio Gabriel tuvo que ir en su busca para cogerlo bien fuerte y empujarlo hacia el infinito.</p><p>Aterrizaron en medio de la espesura de lo que se había clasificado como bosque, donde miles de especies de diferentes características –móviles, inmóviles, terrestres, acuáticas, voladoras…– los rodeaban. Castiel nunca había visto la Tierra tan de cerca y todas aquellas maravillas casi que lo abrumaban.</p><p>—Mira esto —lo llamó entonces su hermano. En un flash de luz, juntó miles de células que flotaban y residían en el sustrato del suelo y creó una criatura que se asemejaba a las más grandes, con dientes afilados, larga cola y rugido agudo. El nuevo ser correteaba con la velocidad del viento y no tardó en alejarse de ellos y perderse para comenzar una nueva vida. Gabriel se giró hacia Castiel—. ¡Prueba tú ahora!</p><p>Desconfiando de sus propias habilidades, Castiel se concentró en imitar lo que había hecho el otro de manera vacilante. Se pegó a la tierra firme y cerró todos sus ojos. Un poco de su gracia se escapó y el ambiente relució. Del suelo había crecido un minúsculo ente, inmóvil, vulnerable y de un azul que reflejaba el color del cielo. Castiel creyó haberse decepcionado un poco, pero luego recordó que una criatura como él era incapaz de sentir algo como la decepción.</p><p>—Una flor muy bonita, sí Señor —comentó Gabriel, sacándolo de sus teorías sobre sentimientos que aún no existían.</p><p>—¿Flor? —era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre y todavía le costaba pronunciarlo correctamente.</p><p>—¿Te gusta el nombre? Los pongo yo siempre.</p><p>Castiel contempló su flor azul. Algo en el hecho de haberle puesto nombre hizo que fuera, para él, lo único que resaltaba en todo aquel colorido bosque.</p><p>—Sí, está bien.</p><p>Cuando Castiel regresó a su cráter en la luna, todavía podía ver desde allí, claramente, a su dulce y linda flor.</p><p>Viajaba intermitentemente para visitar a su flor azul y cuidarla; había descubierto que le gustaba alimentarse de agua y luz del sol y que susurrarle palabras cariñosas hacía que su tallo luciera un verde intenso y sus pétalos no tuvieran nada que envidiarle al cielo matutino. Cada vez que bajaba se llevaba nueva información sobre su planta, la cual ocupaba todo el espacio que su curiosidad reclamaba. La Tierra estaba llena de vida –y muerte, todavía incomprensible para Castiel– por todas sus partes y, aun así, para él solo había una forma de vida que le captara la atención. Estaba seguro de que aquel extraño impulso que lo llevaba hacia su flor se disiparía con el tiempo, pero por ahora ella era todo en lo que podía pensar. Este impulso también se fomentaba cuando, cada día, su flor le ofrecía nuevas cosas por las que maravillarse: ¡hasta se había duplicado! Unas pequeñas hermanas habían nacido a su vera, aún más diminutas que ella. Era imposible para Castiel fijarse en otra cosa cuando algo tan pequeño estaba tan lleno de una vida incomprensible para él.</p><p>Una vez que había vuelto a su cráter a contemplar la inmensidad del planeta que rodeaba a su flor, unas palabras firmes y contundentes resonaron por todo el Universo:</p><p>—Se acabaron los juegos.</p><p>Desde la lejanía, un enorme meteorito atravesó el sistema solar en dirección a la Tierra. La roca ardió al cruzar la atmósfera y regaló su impacto de fuego al planeta, incendiando todo a su paso. Casi todas las formas de vida hasta el momento cesaron de existir, incluida su preciada flor azul. Castiel no comprendía lo que significaba morir, pero un horrible sentimiento de pena insistía en invadir su gracia completa. Parecía dolerle, aunque luego recordó que una criatura como él era incapaz de sentir algo como la decepción y se esforzó por autoconvencerse de que todavía no había nada que pudiera hacerle daño. La falsa pena persistía por mucho que quisiera ignorarla.</p><p>El impacto del meteorito expulsó a los hermanos que aún seguían dentro del planeta y los dejó vagando por el espacio inmediatamente contiguo a este. Justo en esos mismos instantes, todo se cubrió de hielo.</p><p>Castiel no era el único que no paraba de preguntarse por qué Padre había tenido que hacer aquello cuanto todos estaban cuidando de su obra tal y como habían hecho en otras partes del Universo. Nadie obtuvo respuesta. Acurrucado en un cráter del lado oculto de su luna, Castiel no imploró a su Padre ninguna justificación para lo que acababa de ocurrir como sí demandaban los demás; él sabía que no era el único Castiel en el multiverso y, a lo mejor, Padre estaría atendiendo a los otros. Esperaría pacientemente su llegada aunque se muriera por obtener las respuestas a sus preguntas. Mientras tanto, el resto de sus hermanos, quienes habían estado expandiendo el Universo más allá de por donde Castiel voló alguna vez, se acercaron atraídos por las miles de súplicas que los demás lanzaban hacia el espacio.</p><p>Sin embargo, no fue hasta mucho después, cuando el hielo comenzó a derretirse en algunas partes de la Tierra, que tanto él como sus hermanos recibieron una señal.</p><p>—Es hora de dejar de vagar por el espacio y llevar a cabo la misión por la que se os dio una vida eterna —la voz de su Padre resonaba dentro de las gracias de cada uno, como un eco que tronaba por todos sus cuerpos. De repente, el espacio se agrietó y una brillante cicatriz se abrió ante ellos, invitándolos a entrar con un aroma atrayente hasta para el más antiguo y fuerte de todos. Con miles de ojos puestos en la grieta, la voz divina continuó—. A partir de ahora guardaréis los Cielos y su trono a la espera de almas que cuidaréis, pues ellas serán la fuente de energía que moverán los engranajes del Universo.</p><p>Ninguno se atrevió a moverse aún.</p><p>—Adelante, hijos míos. Vuestro destino os espera —les invitó su Padre.</p><p>De repente, Lucifer cuestionó sus intenciones.</p><p>—¿Por qué deberíamos, Padre, renunciar a nuestra libertad de explorar todo lo que nos podría ofrecer un Espacio que nosotros mismos hemos construido?</p><p> —¿Acaso renunciarías a la labor que se te ha encomendado? —había cierta furia en cada sílaba. Si miraba a su alrededor, Castiel podía ver cómo sus hermanos más mayores temblaban. Parecían saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir— ¿Incluso si eso significara desafiarme?</p><p>—Sí, lo haría. —Lucifer desenvainó su espada— Sí, lo hago.</p><p>—Está bien —las últimas palabras de su Padre sonaban lejanas y su eco se perdió en los confines del tiempo y del espacio hasta desaparecer. Su propia presencia desapareció. Castiel dejó de sentirlo cerca.</p><p>El estridente silbido de otra espada siendo desenvainada rompió la expectación que mantenía firmes a todos los presentes; Miguel, el más mayor y poderoso de todos, envistió. Los dos hermanos se enfrentaron en un choque de titanes que provocó tormentas, huracanes, tsunamis y terremotos por toda la tierra. Varios se unieron a Miguel, a quien nombraron líder del primer ejército de la historia, y pusieron todo su esfuerzo para empujar a Lucifer hacia unas profundidades que estaban siendo creadas a cada golpe que cruzaban. Cuando el núcleo de la Tierra quedó completamente expuesto y su calor aumentó el ritmo del deshielo, las tropas dieron el último espadazo que envió a Lucifer al fondo de un abismo que debería construir con sus propias manos.</p><p>Algo centelleó mientras caía; eran lágrimas divinas.</p><p>Solo unos cuantos saltaron con él y cerraron las puertas de un Inframundo recién nacido.</p><p>Los vítores del ejército celestial fueron escuchados por las criaturas que despertaban de su congelación como hermosos cánticos que les deseaban los buenos días y rezaban por una buena vida y una muerte digna. Aquellos que no habían participado en la primera guerra entre los Cielos y el Infierno preparaban su marcha hacia las puertas de su nuevo hogar, deseosos de hacer los preparativos para lo que fuera que tuviera que llegar. Y luego estaba Castiel, quien se había quedado completamente paralizado en su inocencia y desconocimiento de la historia de su especie: para él, esto todavía marcaba su Prehistoria.</p><p>Todos sus ojos seguían fijos en el portal cerrado hacia el paradero de sus hermanos caídos. No había dejado de pensar en Lucifer como aquel que lo detuvo en un acto imprudente y le presentó la maravilla que es la Tierra. Paralizado y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, miró hacia las puertas del reino de los Cielos de manera suplicante. Gabriel, quien no había entrado aún, lo sedujo hacia el interior y lo obligó a entrar; Castiel notó que la gracia de su hermano también presentaba un azul oscuro que parecía doler. Criaturas como ellos eran incapaces de sentir algo como la tristeza. Criaturas como ellos eran incapaces de sentir algo como la tristeza.</p><p>Castiel tendría que aprender a odiar a aquellos que cayeron. Y a no cuestionar nada de lo que Padre dijera.</p><p>Desde el blanco Cielo, resultaba muy sencillo visualizar toda la expansión de la Tierra. No tenía ese toque orgánico y natural típico de los asteroides o las lunas, pero Castiel se conformaría con ello. El deshielo seguía su curso y dejaba a la vista verdes prados, grandes montañas, desiertos áridos y junglas aún por desarrollarse. En mitad de toda la flora y la fauna, un recinto cerrado por cuatro puertas estaba en proceso de alzarse. Parte de sus hermanos se estaban encargando de construirlo sin saber muy bien cuál era su objetivo principal mientras que otros conjuraban una barrera tan potente que ocultaba este monumento hasta ante los ojos de sus iguales; muchos chocaban con la barrera mientras las buscaban a tientas para seguir trabajando en ella. Incluso habiendo terminado la obra no pudieron apreciarla por la potencia de la barrera. Igualmente, tan solo cuatro de los hermanos fueron seleccionados para cohabitar en la nueva estructura y solo podía accederse a ella mediante una orden celestial conjurada por los más poderosos de los hermanos.</p><p>Castiel visitó la misteriosa infraestructura tan solo una vez en su vida en la que tuvieron me enviarlo para mandar un mensaje a los hermanos que se habían quedado allí embarrancados.</p><p>—¿Por qué no enviáis a Gabriel como siempre? —se cuestionó.</p><p>—Gabriel está desaparecido —justificó Uriel, quien montaba los preparativos para el viaje de Castiel—. Y seguirá desaparecido hasta que deba cumplir su misión divina, conociéndolo.</p><p>Una punzada azul dentro de su ser removió las entrañas de Castiel.</p><p>No le dio tiempo a recapacitar sobre lo que había escuchado o lo que había sentido al haber aterrizado sobre la muralla finalizada inmediatamente después de que Uriel terminara de hablar. Tras unos segundos que cogió prestados para recuperarse, Castiel miró hacia dentro de la muralla pues no había tenido oportunidad hasta ese momento y se moría de curiosidad. Dentro del recinto cerrado, divisó cientos de diferentes tipos de especies vivas que crecían y se relacionaban con su entorno como si en el exterior no hubiera todavía un proceso de desglaciación que mantuviera a raya el desarrollo de la vida. Castiel estaba embelesado con la estampa.</p><p>—No está mal ¿verdad? —sonó una voz a sus espaldas. La presencia se colocó a su lado, Castiel se giró hacia ella. Su hermano, guardián de la puerta este y quien tendría que recibir el mensaje que Castiel llevaba consigo, miraba hacia el interior tal y como él había hecho unos momentos atrás— Y mira que son tan solo prototipos.</p><p>Castiel ladeó la cabeza y a su hermano no necesitó más para reconocer las preguntas tras la mirada curiosa. Todos se habían acostumbrado a este punto al afán por el conocimiento de Castiel.</p><p>—Quiere decir que no son las versiones finales con las que nuestro Señor poblará la Tierra. Es un jardín, después de todo, no un bosque o una selva.</p><p>—Azirafel…</p><p>—¡Mira, Castiel, mira! —su hermano mayor interrumpió sus palabras y sospechó que fue porque sabía que le iba a preguntar algo más. Ignorando este hecho, Castiel siguió con la mirada hacia donde estaba apuntando Azirafel— ¡Por ahí vienen!</p><p>Tenía razón, algo se acercaba. Entre las altas y verdes plantas que cubrían la mayor parte del suelo del jardín, algún ser, o seres, intentaban abrirse camino a través de la vegetación. Vencieron la lucha contra las indefensas plantas un par de seres erguidos y muy inusuales que Castiel no había visto jamás. Dentro de ellos, una potente aura intentaba opacar la suya propia y ni siquiera se sentía intimidado por ella, es más, quería arrodillarse ante su poder con tal de poder seguir teniendo el placer de contemplarla un poco más; aquello era el <em>alma</em> de la que tanto había oído hablar. Castiel se giró hacia Azirafel con los ojos abiertos de par en par, brillantes.</p><p>—Humanos —respondió automáticamente su hermano—, son humanos. Bueno, su forma final; primero tendrán que pasar por un proceso evolutivo de miles de años. El alma, sin embargo, es invariable. E inefable, en cierto modo.</p><p>Castiel se giró una vez más hacia los humanos y le invadió la misma sensación que cuando Gabriel nombró a su flor como tal. Aquellos humanos eran lo único que relucía por todo el vasto Universo. Quería tomarlos, alzarlos, conocer todos los secretos de su especie y esperar todo el tiempo que hiciera falta para para que ellos mismos desarrollaran muchos más. No quería perderlos de vista ni un segundo; era lo más hermoso que había contemplado en su existencia. Azirafel lo arrancó de golpe de sus pensamientos e indagó sobre los motivos de su repentina visita:</p><p>—¿Y bien? ¿Qué nuevas traes?</p><p>Sin apartar la vista de estos nuevos y extraordinarios seres, explicó:</p><p>—Es posible que Lucifer haya averiguado la manera de entrar aquí.</p><p>—Ah, bueno. Ya iba siendo hora —comentó su hermano como si fuera un simple inconveniente más. Castiel continuó observando a los humanos y, de repente se le cayó todo el júbilo que había estado acumulando; que Lucifer entrara en el jardín no significaría nada bueno y ellos podrían verse perjudicados por ello. Su gracia quiso tomar un color azul oscuro, pero Azirafel lo sacó de este ciclo sin fin captando su atención—: Esto estaba ya escrito así que no hay nada que podamos hacer. —Azirafel le dio un pequeño empujón que Castiel interpretó como un gesto amistoso— Siempre has sido muy sentimental, Castiel. No te preocupes por ellos ¿vale?</p><p>—No puedo ser <em>sentimental</em>; supuestamente, las criaturas como nosotros son incapaces de ser sentimentales —argumentó mientras intentaba apagar todo lo que florecía dentro de él.</p><p>—Las suposiciones y la realidad son dos cosas diferentes. Sobre todo cuando se trata de ti.</p><p>Castiel no supo darles un significado concreto a las palabras de su hermano mayor, así que, por esta vez, las dejó pasar. Volvió la vista hacia los humanos, quienes buscaban algo que llevarse a la boca entre las frutas que crecían de las plantas más bajas, y se dijo a sí mismo que, por mucho que no quisiera marcharse y abandonar a aquellos seres tan magníficos, tendría que marcharse y volver al Cielo a seguir con sus tareas. Después de todo, ahora más que nunca debía esforzarse para acomodar el lugar y climatizarlo para que envergara todas aquellas preciosas almas. Cuando estuvo a punto de llamar a sus hermanos para que lo enviaran de vuelta a casa, una voz resonó por todo el jardín. Iba dirigida a él.</p><p>—Míralos bien, hijo mío, y no los pierdas de vista. Pues, cuando uno de ellos caiga injustamente presa de las tinieblas, serás tú quien lo agarre bien fuerte y lo salve de la perdición. <em>Esa</em> será tu tarea. <em>Esa </em>será tu fuerza.</p><p>Un haz de luz invadió su ser y lo llenó de un poder que nunca había probado. Inmediatamente reconoció como esa carga de energía estaría destinada a su verdadera misión divina: ni pintar el firmamento de estrellas, ni expandir el Universo hasta los confines del Vacío, ni supervisar un planeta cargado de cientos de formas de vida, ni guardar un jardín que tarde o temprano perdería su funcionalidad. No, Castiel había sido creado para proteger y dar cobijo a la especie humana. El júbilo y el calor que antes lo querían llenar tímidamente ahora rebosaban por todos los poros de su cuerpo celestial. No quiso ocultarlos o ignorarlos por primera vez. Dejó que su gracia sintiera todo lo que estuviera dispuesta a sentir en ese entonces o en el porvenir; absolutamente todo. Esta gran potencia afectiva se derramó y cayó en cataratas por las paredes del jardín, transformándose en un lago de vida que empapaba los pies –ahora sabía lo que eran los pies y, la verdad, Lucifer tuvo razón en su momento– de los humanos. Sus almas absorbieron parte del agua colorida y centellearon como antes no lo había hecho; el ser humano había aprendido a emocionarse, pero todavía no sabía poner nombre a lo que sentían. Como el joven Castiel.</p><p>Con una fuerza similar a la de sus hermanos mayores, Castiel consiguió detener la corriente que emanaba de él. Incómodo en su cuerpo original, cambió su forma en imagen y semejanza a la humana. Esto le permitió tomar a Azirafel de la cabeza, plantarle un cariñoso beso que influenciaría sus futuras acciones y mandarse a sí mismo de vuelta al reino de los Cielos con una importante misiva en la mano.</p><p>Esa fue la última vez que su Padre se dirigió a ninguno de ellos de forma personal. Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.</p><p>Como puede verse, la Prehistoria de Castiel fue larga, llena de saltos temporales y finalizada con la influencia humana; tal y como la que historiadores de esa misma especie definieron para sí mismos. Y, como ocurre con la Prehistoria de la humanidad, esta no fue nada más que un prólogo, un escenario, para el continuo y enorme crecimiento que vendría después. Lo que diferencia las marcas temporales de una Historia de la otra es la cualidad significativa de los eventos que diferencian las diferentes etapas; si para los humanos son guerras o la caída de grandes naciones, para Castiel son los diferentes períodos y demostraciones de un amor sobrenatural.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 13. Sorpresa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>La Historia de Castiel comenzó justo después de aquellos acontecimientos, al inicio de la Prehistoria humana.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Segunda parte de la trilogía de Castiel: donde Castiel aprende qué son los sentimientos y que él también los tiene aunque siempre se le haya dicho que no.<br/>La primera humana con la que interactúa Castiel es Pitias la Vieja, esposa de Aristóteles. Se dice que fue un matrimonio feliz. Su último contacto humano antes de Dean he propuesto que fuera su recipiente del capítulo 10 (temp. 12) porque me pareció una escena muy buena para su personaje. Le he puesto Mary de nombre porque me recuerda a Mary Poppins.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La Historia de Castiel comenzó justo después de aquellos acontecimientos, al inicio de la Prehistoria humana. Padre tuvo que echar a los humanos del jardín después de que el mismo Lucifer se hubiera colado por las rendijas de la barrera y les hubiera dado de comer de su propio conocimiento. Al haber llenado sus estómagos con la adquisición de una consciencia propia y haber saciado su sed en el río de sentimientos que produjo Castiel, la especie humana se volvió inestable. Incluso uno de ellos se perdió tanto dentro de esa inestabilidad que dejó atrás su humanidad y dio vida a criaturas fuera de la mano del Señor. Monstruos, los llamarían en un futuro. Ellos también fueron expulsados de la sala de prototipos.</p><p>Las dos especies, nada más pisar el suelo terrestre, sufrieron la condena de retroceder en el tiempo tanto física como psicológicamente; con formas primitivas que tendrían que evolucionar atendiendo a las necesidades que les fueran surgiendo y una complejidad emocional menor y que todavía no podía estudiarse ni nombrarse. Castiel, quien dependía de ellos para darle un nombre y una explicación a toda esa fuerza interna que ahora era libre de abrazar y aceptar, decidió crecer con ellos, a su ritmo.</p><p>La manera actuar y el comportamiento de sus homínidos se asemejaba bastante a la de otras especies animales que luchaban por sobrevivir al igual que ellos. Si se viera desde una perspectiva exterior, casi parecerían otros seres comunes más como había pasado antes de que Padre lanzara aquel meteorito que causó el cambio de dinámica en el compás del Universo. No obstante, sus almas brillaban tanto que era imposible que pasaran desapercibidos. En aquella época era difícil encontrarle una comparación adecuada a lo que era ver aquellos haces de luces, pero, poniéndolo en una perspectiva contemporánea, se podría decir que era como divisar un faro en mitad de una tormenta nocturna; una gran estela de salvación. El ser humano era una especie única, inigualable y especial.</p><p>A pesar de ser consciente de ello, no había día en el que no le sorprendieran: si uno caía y se hacía el daño suficiente como para inutilizar una de sus extremidades, en lugar de dejarlo a su suerte para proteger al grupo, la familia lo ayudaba a seguir adelante y velaban por su seguridad; una vez comenzaron a caminar con seguridad, no se detuvieron por nada ya que su afán por poblar la Tierra era mayor al de la comodidad de un ambiente al que se habían acostumbrado ya; al cazar un animal para alimentar al grupo, todos trabajaban codo con codo para aprovechar hasta lo más mínimo del mismo; se miraron a las manos y se dijeron “Estas sirven para crear”, poniéndose así en marcha para confeccionarse prendas con las que ocultarse del frío y herramientas que extendieran su ya amplia gama de posibilidades. Y luego, para mayor asombro, aprendieron a permitirse hacer cosas más allá de la supervivencia. Cogían tierra, piedras, flores y usaban sus habilidades ya adquiridas para extraer sus colores. Entonces, se empapaban los dedos y dejaban su huella en las eternas rocas, siempre presentes a lo largo de los siglos. La marca de que hubo una vez que alguien con una consciencia en construcción y con la suficiente complejidad como para querer pintar. Una muestra de su grandeza. ¿Sabrían ellos todo esto? ¿Tanto se habían desarrollado ya como para conocer la grandeza de sus vidas?</p><p>¿Y la de sus muertes?</p><p>Conforme el tiempo pasaba, los homínidos fallecían. Los miembros de su grupo velaban su cuerpo y lloraban la pérdida, devolviendo la carne al suelo del que uno nace y poniéndola a dormir con objetos que apreció en vida. El peso de este evento fue tal para el engranaje del Universo que, por pura influencia, nació la primera Parca. Indiferente ante la relevancia del bien o del mal, la Parca recogió el alma vagante y la subió al reino de los Cielos; como si los hubiera golpeado un rayo, los Cielos se iluminaron. Se hizo la luz. Castiel y sus hermanos se conmovieron y comprendieron al instante por qué se les había encomendado la tarea de cuidar las almas humanas. Con la vista puesta de nuevo en la Tierra, Castiel también entendió el significado de la muerte.</p><p>Con huesos, palos, troncos y cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, los homínidos, quienes cada vez más se parecían a los humanos que Castiel había visto en el jardín, producían sonidos rítmicos por los que clamaban y se movían con energía. Mientras tanto, los demás esculpían, tallaban, cosían… Creaban, creaban y creaban. Castiel no cabía en sí mismo de la admiración que sentía. Bueno, lo llamaba admiración porque Padre los había enseñado a admirarle y lo que esto implicaba, pero realmente no sabía cómo llamar a lo que sentía con precisión. Aún no, pero pronto.</p><p>Cuando se cansaron de andar, se pararon donde quisieron, estableciendo un campamento fijo, y comenzaron a comunicarse de manera verbal ahí sí que los admiró dispuesto a arrodillarse ante ellos –no lo iba a hacer literalmente pues solo se le tenía permitido ponerse de rodillas, cabizbajo, ante su Señor, pero no podía negar que se le había pasado por la cabeza–. Sus nuevas lenguas, muy diferente al enoquiano que él usaba con sus hermanos, les permitían expresar todo el conocimiento y sentimientos que habían recibido hacía tantísimos años y que por fin estaba a punto de alcanzar el nivel que tuvo en el principio. Castiel supo entonces que, en ese momento preciso, comenzaba su verdadero aprendizaje.</p><p>Castiel bajó a la Tierra sin pensar demasiado ante la atenta mirada de todos y cada uno de sus hermanos, quienes no se atrevían ni a relacionarse con los humanos en vida ni a perder de vista las almas de aquellos que habían fallecido. Primero aterrizó en Egipto, donde comenzaban a pasar sus palabras habladas a tablas y papiros por medio de símbolos que le recordaban a aquellos que hicieron hacía tantísimos años en las cuevas. Allí descubrió que, a pesar de poseer un alma tan potente, los ojos humanos no estaban hechos para captar una presencia como la suya. Al lado, en Mesopotamia, ciertos humanos con una percepción singular supieron de él, pero no era suficiente. Luego, visitó la región de la cuenca del Indo y probó a hacerse notar sin depender de su forma física. Tuvo que marcharse rápidamente de allí al ver que su voz sonaba demasiado estridente para los oídos humanos; por lo menos aprendió lo que era el miedo y el susto, aunque esa no fuera su intención. A continuación, pasó varios días terrestres con la civilización teotihuacana, en silencio e “invisible”, para ver el movimiento de la gente en su hábitat natural. En un par de días aprendió a relacionar la tristeza con la pérdida de un ser querido, las lágrimas y el dolor y se le ofrecieron varios nombres para otras emociones que todavía no sabía analizar. Era curioso, también, como en todos aquellos sitios los humanos tenían una extraña fijación con las construcciones triangulares.</p><p>Cansado –había aprendido lo que era al ver a varias personas hastiadas tras un largo día de trabajo– de ser incomprendido por la especie que le había dado significado a su existencia, se plantó en Grecia y se sentó a observar con la misma expresión que había tenido millones de años atrás posado sobre un asteroide. ¿Qué debería hacer para acercarse a ellos sin dañarlos, sin atemorizarlos? Un débil aleteo se paró a su vera; supo identificarlo al momento.</p><p>—No deberías causar tanto revuelo entre los humanos, Castiel —recitó Samandriel, uno de sus pocos hermanos que era menor que él, como si le hubieran dictado que dijera esas precisas palabras.</p><p>—No era mi intención —se justificó—. Solo intentaba establecer una vía de comunicación con ellos para entenderlos mejor.</p><p>Samandriel no comentó nada respecto a las ideas de su hermano, simplemente se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.</p><p>Las horas pasaban con los dos hermanos todavía en silencio. No era incómodo pues ese tiempo era minúsculo para entes como ellos. Además, ambos se encontraban bastante a gusto con la tranquila dinámica que habían creado. Esto no quitaba, por supuesto, que la curiosidad de Castiel fuera superior a sus fuerzas y lo forzara a averiguar el motivo por el cual su hermano pequeño estaba allí con él.</p><p>—¿Te han enviado porque siguen sin atreverse a bajar? —rompió el silencio.</p><p>Samandriel rio. Castiel supo definir lo que era una risa porque las había visto funcionar de primera mano y le sorprendió que ellos fueran capaces de producir algo así. Él también quería experimentar algo parecido.</p><p>—Sí, la verdad… —confesó. Y añadió—: No los entienden como tú.</p><p>—No los entiendo como me gustaría; sigo sin poder comunicarme con ellos, al fin y al cabo.</p><p>Casi se podía escuchar como los engranajes de los pensamientos de ambos hermanos giraban a toda velocidad. Fue Samandriel el primero en lanzar una propuesta.</p><p>—¿Por qué no tomas un camino más directo? —Castiel ladeó la cabeza ante su sugerencia. Samandriel continuó explicando su idea— El cuerpo humano está hecho para albergar el gran peso de un alma. No veo por qué no cabría también nuestra gracia.</p><p>—¿Conectar con ellos como un solo ser y no de manera separada? —probó Castiel.</p><p>—Claro, te metes en su cuerpo y te presentas, de gracia a alma —lo simplificó.</p><p>—Samandriel, son las criaturas más importantes del Universo —Castiel lo regañó como un padre a su ingenuo hijo—, tendrás que pedir permiso antes de invadir su espacio vital.</p><p>Sin quererlo, Castiel estableció la regla más importante de las relaciones entre criaturas divinas como ellos y humanos, grabando sus palabras con fuego ardiente en las leyes de la existencia.</p><p>Castiel no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, pero igualmente sus entrañas le pedían probar lo que su hermano proponía. Se acercó a una persona que pasaba por allí en un paseo de marcha rutinaria y le susurró, todo lo bajo que pudo, directamente en el alma. La fe de aquella persona era grande, una de esas que ayudaban a la creación de nuevos dioses y les daban una vida a estos entes como ocurrió en su momento con la Parca, así que escuchar el eco de un ser de habla apacible y palabras bondadosas hizo que automáticamente dijera sí a la petición de Castiel. Y su cuerpo absorbió una gracia que no había conocido antes el tacto orgánico. El alma se entremezcló con Castiel y le dio la bienvenida a un mundo nuevo, con una visión completamente a la suya, que lo había estado esperando. Se llenó de palabras, de significados, de expresiones, de relaciones… de vida. Era él mismo, pero también era aquella mujer ateniense y todo lo que ella había vivido y sentido en algún momento de su vida. E, incluso si ahora tenía las ideas más claras gracias a la experiencia de ella, todavía había demasiados conceptos abstractos que le causaron aún más dudas ya que ella los asociaba a experiencias personales y Castiel no conocía –aunque sí, pero no de gracia a alma como sí conocía ahora a aquella mujer– las caras a las que ella asociaba lo que llamaba <em>felicidad</em> o <em>querer</em>. Tendría que preguntarlo.</p><p>Castiel abrió los ojos –los de ella, los suyos– y vio el mundo como nunca antes lo había visto. Se giró hacia donde estaba Samandriel y también podía verlo a él. Aquella unión era lo más maravilloso que había experimentado nunca. Ella también aplaudía desde la parte trasera de su mente.</p><p>—¿Castiel? —lo llamó su hermano, parecía preocupado. Era extraordinario poder ponerle nombre a las emociones que veía y asociaba con lo que la griega había vivido. Castiel ladeó la cabeza –la de ella y la suya– y Samandriel rio—. Nada, nada. Me marcho de nuevo.</p><p>E hizo exactamente eso.</p><p>Castiel aprovechó esos momentos de intimidad para preguntarle a la mujer con la que estaba conviviendo algo que se moría por saber: <em>¿Qué es la felicidad?</em> Ella, con la elegancia de alguien que parecía haber hecho eso miles de veces, le envió ciertas imágenes, recuerdos, que parecía considerar claves para definir la palabra. También le otorgó un impulso de sentimientos que recorrió el cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Castiel notó que había sentido algo parecido alguna vez, pero no le parecía suficiente para asociarlo con algo en concreto. La mujer propuso mostrárselo personalmente y Castiel la dejó, devolviéndole el control de su cuerpo.</p><p>Ella los condujo por las calles de Atenas, que seguían sorprendiendo a Castiel a cada paso que daban, hasta pararse ante un edificio que él identifico como propio. Ambos entraron con decisión y cruzaron los pasillos y salas de la villa con una dirección en concreto; la mujer parecía saber exactamente dónde estaba lo que necesitaba. Se paró en una de las habitaciones, en la cual una persona se encontraba sentado frente a un escritorio repleto de papiros escritos. Esta se levantó en cuanto los vio –Castiel no estaba muy seguro de si podía verlo a él– y se acercó.</p><p>—Pitias, querida —saludó el desconocido. Castiel revisó los recuerdos de ella y comprobó que se trataba de su marido.</p><p>En cuando el hombre estuvo frente a su esposa, le cogió las manos y las besó con delicadeza. La sensación de ser tomado y acariciado por un cuerpo ajeno fue de lo más rara para Castiel, pero eso no significaba que no lo considerara agradable. Por parte de Pitias sintió un escalofrío y sus palabras resonaron por toda su carne: <em>Él, es él</em>. Castiel se quedó aún más confuso de lo que ya estaba: ¿era él la felicidad en persona o era él quien tenía las respuestas a sus preguntas? Para resolver la incógnita de una vez por todas, Castiel volvió a tomar las riendas y usó por primera vez las cuerdas vocales humanas, rezando para que no ocurriera lo mismo que en el Indo.</p><p>—¿Qué es la felicidad? —inquirió, escuchando la voz de ella cuando se esperaba la suya propia. Suspiró aliviado.</p><p>El marido de Pitias se quedó paralizado unos momentos. Ella le sugirió, para la próxima vez: <em>Normalmente se saluda primero</em>. Castiel se lo apuntó mentalmente.</p><p>—Esa, mi amada, es una muy buena pregunta —respondió el hombre, por desgracia para Castiel.</p><p>Y no argumentó nada más al respecto.</p><p>Pitias escuchó la frustración interna que no le correspondía y rio para sus adentros: <em>Lo has puesto a filosofar, ahora</em>. Aunque se había quedado con más preguntas que respuestas, Castiel dio las gracias.</p><p>Ideó una nueva estrategia: si le mostraba una pequeña parte de lo que él había experimentado hasta ahora, quizá ella sabría decirle qué significaba toda esa fuerza interior. Se abrió un poco más a ella, entremezclando su gracia celestial con su esencia humana lo suficiente como para dejar fluir una pequeña parte de sus sentimientos. Pitias, tras un suspiro de sorpresa, admitió: <em>No sabría decirte qué es exactamente; nunca he sentido nada con esa intensidad</em>. Sus palabras impactaron a Castiel en cierta medida; solo había mostrado un pequeño porcentaje de lo que había dentro de él, después de todo. No podía ser tan fuerte como ella dijo. Quizás no era una mayor potencia lo que ella percibía, sino una manera de experimentar las emociones distinta: Castiel era, después de todo, la cascada originaria mientras que humanos como Pitias eran pequeños afluentes. Una vez más, lo dejó ir.</p><p>Al poco rato, las voces de sus hermanos resonaron por toda su gracia; lo llamaban de vuelta. Castiel se despidió de Pitias con un beso en el alma y abandonó su cuerpo, alzándose hacia los Cielos para atender las peticiones y responsabilidades que se le dieran. Ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse por lo que todavía le quedaba por saber.</p><p>Sus hermanos se habían enterado de la capacidad que tenían ahora para mezclarse con los seres humanos ya que habían estado observando a Castiel desde Arriba, aunque no fueron los únicos. A través de las grietas del suelo, la noticia había reptado hasta el Inframundo y los pocos que residían allí por aquel entonces decidieron aprovecharse de esta información. Treparon desde el núcleo de la Tierra hasta la superficie y se disfrazaron de seres de luz solo para influenciar a las almas humanas con las que se relacionaban y llevarlas a su bando. Esto hizo que, una vez estas personas fallecieran y la Parca recogiera lo que quedara de ellas, no fueran aceptadas en el reino celestial y tuvieran que ir acumulándose en el Infierno, transformándose así en algo nuevo y despiadado. A Castiel no le parecía justo que algo de lo que no tenían culpa determinara el destino de aquellas pobres almas. Sin embargo, nunca intervino; algo le decía que no era ese tipo de injusticia a lo que se refería su Padre cuando le dirigió aquellas últimas palabras.</p><p>El aumento de la población infernal y la evolución de los monstruos que habían salido junto a los humanos del jardín y habían estado escondiéndose en las sombras para crecer en silencio hasta el punto de tener una fuerza incomparable a la humana solo hizo que sus hermanos mayores pusieran medidas restrictivas respecto a los movimientos permitidos en el mundo terrenal. Castiel y sus hermanos tenían prohibido bajar sin un permiso explícito y siempre debían comunicar su localización para evitar altercados indeseados, lo cual rompía con su deseo de velar por la seguridad de la raza humana. Su aprendizaje y las soluciones a sus dudas se ralentizaban.</p><p>Igualmente, cada vez que un pequeño grupo bajaba a la Tierra, Castiel siempre se les unía con la excusa de servir como protección extra en caso de que ocurriera algo malo. Esta estrategia le permitía unirse a una persona y hacer las mismas preguntas de siempre para analizar las diferentes posibles respuestas que se le daban. Poco a poco, fue descubriendo cómo aquellos abstractos conceptos que tanto lo preocupaban tendrían que mantenerse abstractos pues no había una definición única y precisa para ellos. La felicidad, por ejemplo, evocaba imágenes diferentes en cada persona: el jugar de los niños, el olor o sabor favorito de una persona invidente o una sed por la conquista imparable para alguien como Alejando Magno. Lo mismo ocurría con el querer: la preocupación de una madre por el bienestar de sus hijos, el cariño y cuidados que un lobo solitario le daba a su animal de compañía, el hecho de que los cielos de Aquiles y Patroclo estuvieran unidos… Querer a algo o alguien –o a uno mismo– podría considerarse una variación de la felicidad que tanto intrigaba a Castiel, sí, pero de este sentimiento provenía un calor, un dulce y suave dolor en el pecho que lo paralizaba cada vez que era capaz de notarlo. No por desconocimiento, sino por la estupefacción ante la familiaridad de ese dolor. Había pasado por algo similar en algún momento y no le venían las palabras para ubicarlo. Estaba frustrado.</p><p>Concluyó sus investigaciones con la siguiente afirmación: este tipo de emociones son tan personales que, primero, tienes que haberlas vivido, y reconocido, para poder identificarlas y darles un significado propio. Bien, era un buen resumen. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía seguir su propia conclusión si no cumplía los requisitos? Sí, había sentido en algún momento estas emociones, pero no estaban asociadas a ningún recuerdo en particular ni era capaz de afirmar que estaba, en aquel presente, sintiendo todo eso como para poder construir sus definiciones a partir de ese presente. Ni siquiera sabía si lo que había percibido en algún momento realmente le pertenecía a él o eran simple visiones de las almas con las que cohabitaba. Además, todavía seguía sin encontrar nada que se asemejara a toda esa fuerza interior pues no se asemejaba a nada de lo que había oído hablar jamás. ¿Tendría que inventarse él mismo una palabra para ello? ¿Era, siquiera, un ser como él capaz de sentirlo absolutamente todo? La primera parte de su vida la pasó creyendo que era imposible, así que no sería extraño que hubiera algo de razón en aquella creencia.</p><p>Y tampoco es que el resto de sus hermanos estuvieran interesados en ese tipo de filosofía interior.</p><p>O eso creía.</p><p>La reina Sheba, esposa de Salomón, fue un ente curioso y castigado por cualquiera de los reinos. Proveniente de la unión antinatural entre un humano y uno de los hermanos de Castiel, quien estaba experimentando con los deseos y pasiones que podía ofrecer un cuerpo orgánico, fue en su momento el ser más poderoso del Universo después del Señor. Consiguió vivir a una edad adulta gracias a una magia inigualable que la escondía de los ojos avizores, pero, un fatídico día, su velo cayó y el Espacio entero se le echó encima. Sheba tenía que morir. Su existencia era una amenaza, un peligro, y ella, como tal, un error, una abominación. Un <em>nefilim.</em></p><p>La existencia de este primer nefilim fue tratada como una equivocación que se solucionó con el sacrificio del mismo y con el castigo del ser celestial que cometió el error –con la demostración de este error y las consecuencias de un acto similar, se esperó que nunca más volviera a ocurrir lo mismo–. Esto enseñó al resto de los hermanos que aún quedaban en los Cielos a no involucrarse en ese tipo de actos con los humanos. Ni siquiera eran necesarios para llevar a cabo las misiones que iban surgiendo de vez en cuando. No obstante, se sacó de la ecuación un factor muy importante: aunque Castiel era el que más tendencia a la anegación sentimental, esto no significaba que el resto fuera incapaz de desarrollar <em>algo</em> dentro de ellos. Podían llegar a querer, sin darse cuenta, antes de que el propio Castiel le supiera dar significado propio a la emoción.</p><p>Y ocurrió exactamente eso.</p><p>Una de las desventajas de los inicios del siglo XX era la ropa, demasiado ostentosa y pesada para el gusto de Castiel. Recogiéndose las faldas y las enaguas como podía, avanzó por los jardines de la villa a la que se dirigía; se lo había convocado extraordinariamente para una misión de vital importancia. Mary, la dueña del cuerpo que estaba compartiendo, reía divertida mientras lo observaba lidiar con la vestimenta femenina de la época desde lo más profundo de su mente. Era una mujer bonita, de ojos azules como aquella primera flor que invocó hace millones de años, y fuerte a la vez, capaz de mantener un semblante imponente sin importar las circunstancias; Castiel no le estaba haciendo justicia. Aun así, siguió avanzando como pudo hasta ver a su grupo a la espera de su llegada. Una vez comprobado que todos estaban presentes, Ishim, el líder del escuadrón, tomó la delantera y avanzó hasta la mansión.</p><p>Ishim les habló de la grave traición cometida por el hermano que había tomado posesión de la villa, y de una vida en la Tierra como uno más, junto a una humana; habían contraído matrimonio. De ese enlace nació un fruto tan prohibido como lo fue la reina Sheba en su época. Y las prohibiciones de los Cielos que fueran ignoradas tendrían un castigo eterno, sobre todo si se trataba de un asunto como los nefilim. Castiel, segundo al mando en esta ocasión, escuchaba todo el relato sin poder creérselo: ¿cómo iba uno de ellos a comprometerse con un humano e incumplir una de las reglas más sagradas simplemente por gusto? No tenía sentido. Fue el propio Akobel, aquel que había destruido lo más sagrado, quien aclaró sus intenciones.</p><p>—Los humanos no son animales —argumentaba Akobel con cierta rabia en su tono de voz ante las crueles acusaciones que Ishim le había lanzado—. La mayoría velan por el bien; son fieles, auténticos y… ¿Cómo podría uno conocerlos sin acabar amándolos? —Akobel miró a Castiel por unos segundos y volvió a fulminar al líder del escuadrón con la mirada.</p><p>Ambos discutieron un poco más, pero Castiel seguía repitiendo las palabras de Akobel –y su mirada– una y otra vez en su mente. Cómo podría uno conocerlos sin acabar amándolos. <em>Conocerlos sin acabar amándolos</em>. Amarlos. Amor. Akobel hablaba de un amor hacia la raza humana más allá de la admiración, el querer y la curiosidad personal en la que Castiel había estado demasiado centrado. Un amor que Castiel ni siquiera había introducido en la ecuación de sus emociones al pensar que nunca sería capaz de sentir algo tan sumamente íntimo. Aunque tenía todo el sentido del mundo. El dolor de sus entrañas, la fuerza interior, el motivo por el que sigue observando cómo el mundo rotaba sin cansancio, el porqué de su fijación por lo físico y objetivamente inferior a él mismo. Castiel amaba la Tierra. Ahora resultaba obvio.</p><p>Había estado acumulando el amor más grande del Universo y el propio Vacío desde que vio las primeras lluvias caer sobre un planeta prehistórico, hizo crecer su primera y adorable flor azul y vio por primera vez a la raza humana. Lo que es más, Castiel se había prendado de la Tierra, pero se había enamorado aún más de la especie humana. En esos momentos, poder por fin darle un nombre a la saciedad que siempre pesaba en su pecho, solo lo estaba llenando aún más y lo amenazaba con derramarse como hizo la primera vez. Lo que malo era que esos momentos eran los peores para que un hecho así ocurriera.</p><p>Castiel solo reaccionó cuando Akobel atacó a Ishim y tuvo que paralizar el ataque como buen segundo al mando. A continuación, sus hermanos amarraron a Akobel y a Castiel se le ordenó recitar la ley y la pena para el delito que Akobel había cometido. Sus palabras fueron dichas de manera automática, sin emoción alguna pues las estaba conteniendo todas en su interior para no explotar y hacer algo indebido. Sus hermanos no le dieron tiempo a terminar. Castiel sintió como Mary cerraba sus ojos en las profundidades de su mente. Akobel abandonó la existencia ensartado por una lanza celestial.</p><p>Ishim los abandonó a la entrada de la villa para que se encargaran de deshacerse del cuerpo que Akobel había estado usando mientras él daba el último toque y cerraba la sentencia; ahora, el nefilim debía morir. Castiel, aún inmóvil, volvió a la consciencia en cuanto los gritos de la niña hicieron eco por todo el condado. Su gracia entera se removió de pena, dolor y desesperación. La niña era mitad humana, tenía alma humana. Castiel también la amaba a ella aunque el tiempo y su influencia le hubiera enseñado a odiarla. Señor bendito, qué había hecho.</p><p>Dando por concluida la misión, Castiel no tardó ni un segundo más en salir volando hacia lo que Mary consideraba su hogar. Se desplomó allí mismo.</p><p>—Padre, ¿qué he hecho? —se lamentó una vez más, ahora en voz alta para ser bien escuchado por quien tendría que oír sus plegarias.</p><p>Castiel se llevó las manos al pecho y sintió como el corazón latía con la fuerza y fluidez de mil tambores; era la primera vez en la que influía sobre un cuerpo de esa manera. Quizá fuera porque era la primera vez en la que, a pesar de haber conocido ya el significado de la pena, el dolor y la desesperación, por fin tenía un recuerdo y una sensación precisa que asociar a aquellas palabras. Estaba convirtiendo aquellas emociones que se le habían otorgado y enseñado en suyas propias. Perdió aún más los nervios. No podía dejarse llevar por ellos, no entonces. Tenía que continuar acatando las normas de los Cielos y haciendo todo lo que se le pidiera. Tan solo era un soldado, al fin y al cabo… <em>Castiel</em>, lo llamaba Mary,<em> tranquilízate. No fuiste tú, no fuiste tú. </em></p><p>—Estaba ahí —decía él—. Permití que ocurriera. Soy tan culpable como quien blandió la lanza para Akobel. Y para la niña —se agitó, los gritos de ella todavía resonaban en sus tímpanos. Se tapó los oídos con las manos como si eso fuera a hacer que los sonoros chillidos dejaran de pitar—. <em>La niña</em>.</p><p>Arrepentimiento. Algo nuevo a lo que añadirle un recuerdo. Todo el conjunto de emociones negativas solo aumentaba la bola de su amor y el dolor que esta le causaba. Estaba al borde del desborde. No pudo evitar dejar que el alma de Mary se cruzara con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de su gracia. Mary jadeó en el interior, incapaz de procesar todo lo que provenía de Castiel, abrumada por el peso de un océano sobre su frágil esencia. El alma intentaba apartarse te la corriente que se le venía encima con poco éxito. Ante esto, Mary fue tan solo capaz de titubear: <em>Nos amas; nos amas de verdad</em>.</p><p>—Os amo con todo mi ser —admitió Castiel, arrodillado en el suelo pero sin poder exponerse y enseñar las muñecas como realmente deseaba –aún lo observaban desde Arriba y solo se le estaba permitido mostrar santa devoción ante su Padre–, mientras rozaba el límite de la contención— y es por ello que debo marcharme.</p><p><em>¿Marcharte? </em>se quejaba ella, <em>Eres el único que queda que no nos trata como sucios animales. No podemos depender de los otros como guardianes, solo de ti</em>.</p><p>—Mary, no puedo quedarme aquí cuando no puedo contener… —paró su explicación. No creía que ella fuera capaz de entender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de él, así que no valía la pena preocuparla: a las personas a las que uno ama no hay que preocuparlas— Volveré. Algún día, cuando sea seguro y haya hecho las suficientes misiones como para que confíen en mí, volveré y cumpliré con lo que realmente debo hacer: cuidar de vosotros. Hasta entonces…</p><p>Castiel cambió el medio de comunicación, adentrándose en las profundidades de lo que Mary era. Desde allí, comenzó a distanciar su gracia del alma de la mujer. <em>Debo irme, Mary, </em>le decía con todo el cariño posible, <em>Ten una buena vida y no pienses en mí. No te compadezcas de mí. Estaré bien mientras todos vosotros estéis bien</em>. Castiel consiguió desvincularse completamente de Mary y salió poco a poco de su cuerpo, elevándose hacia los Cielos ceremoniosamente. Mary dijo su último adiós: <em>Ten cuidado, te echaremos de menos</em>.</p><p>Y Castiel ascendió y cerró su puerta con llave, tirándola hacia el abismo para olvidarse de ella hasta que estuviera completamente preparado para buscarla y recogerla de nuevo.</p><p>Dejó de llamar la atención por su curiosidad y su afán por la comunicación con los humanos, pasando a ser un soldado raso más, poco llamativo. Siempre mantenía un ojo pegado en la Tierra para ver cómo iba funcionando el mundo: la respuesta era no muy bien, la verdad. Las guerras y el odio sin sentido habían arrasado con una gran parte de la población terrestre y a sus hermanos se les había ordenado claramente no hacer nada al respecto. Lo único que podían hacer era esperara a que un acontecimiento digno de presencia divina se presentara. Y, solo entonces, se llamarían a las altas élites para lidiar con ello; Castiel no tenía cabida en ninguno de los planes del reino de los Cielos. Era mejor así. Así podía calmarse y aprender a llevar consigo la maravillosa pero pesada carga que es un amor tan grande.</p><p>No mucho tiempo después de las terribles guerras, se montó un revuelo tanto Arriba como Abajo. Al parecer, dos hermanos que estarían destinados a ser los recipientes de Miguel y Lucifer acababan de venir al mundo y tanto los Cielos como el Inframundo estaban preparando, para un futuro próximo, el Apocalipsis que había mencionado su Padre hacía tanto tiempo. ¿Era realmente necesario llevarlo a cabo? Se preguntaba Castiel, molesto por una conmoción innecesaria. Al momento recordó que un Apocalipsis de tales dimensiones tendría la capacidad de destruir la raza humana por completo y esto lo forzó a estar completamente puesto en las vidas de esos dos muchachos. Haría todo lo que fuera por remediar un evento así.</p><p>Con el océano de su amor bien contenido, Castiel observó cómo los tan conocidos hermanos Winchester vivían una vida de lo más apacible y normal –dentro de lo que cabía en un linaje familiar dedicado a la cacería de monstruos– sin ser conscientes de lo que les deparaba el futuro. Eran inseparables, luchaban codo con codo y ni en sus peores pesadillas podían imaginar que algo externo tendría la suficiente influencia como para enfrentarlos el uno contra el otro. Bueno, lo mismo se decía de Miguel y Lucifer. Aunque esto no era lo más preocupaba a Castiel, sino el hecho de que sus vidas, y posiblemente las de millones de personas más, pudieran verse destruidas ante la mirada impasible de sus hermanos. Ellos solo tenían la mirada puesta en la futura guerra. ¿Acaso era él el único que estaba completamente escandalizado al imaginar una estampa así? Y es por eso que sus ojos nunca abandonaron a los dos hermanos, analizando cada paso que daban para averiguar cuándo sería. ¿Cuándo sería?</p><p>Los planes de ambos bandos se vieron comprometidos cuando uno de los dos hermanos muere de improvisto, siendo arrastrado por criaturas infernales hacia el abismo. Castiel ya veía como sus hermanos volvían a envainar sus espadas y a frotarse las manos a la espera de otro Apocalipsis. ¿Qué pasaba con el hombre? Se preguntaba Castiel, quien no se podía creer la manera de actuar de sus hermanos. Estaba bien que guardaran sus espadas y se olvidaran de una guerra por un tiempo, pero ¿acaso no veían que ese hombre había sido tragado por la tierra de manera completamente inmerecida? A decir verdad, pasar tanto tiempo con los ojos bien puestos sobre los dos hermanos había hecho que Castiel tuviera un cierto favoritismo hacia ellos, así que se tomó este hecho muy con seriedad. Se pasó a escondidas por los pasillos del Archivo de la Parca y comprobó que, efectivamente, aquella muerte no constaba en los planes futuros del humano. Era completamente injusta.</p><p>Algo se encendió dentro de Castiel. Las palabras de su Padre le volvieron a la mente, como una vieja fotografía olvidada dentro de un libro.</p><p>Castiel salió del Archivo a toda prisa, volando tan rápido como lo solía hacer en sus viajes intergalácticos eones atrás y se tiró hacia el abismo en busca de la llave. La tomó entre sus manos y abrió la puerta. Saltó en picado, traspasando los límites de los Cielos, la Tierra y el Infierno. En las tinieblas, zafándose de oscuras manos que pretendían teñir su gracia multicolor, lo agarró bien fuerte y lo salvó de la perdición, dejando en su hombro una marca que uniría su destino al de aquel hombre para siempre.</p><p>Estaba dispuesto a afrontar lo que el futuro le ofreciera, incluso si eso significara derramarse de una vez por todas.</p><p>Sorprendentemente, es ahí donde termina la Historia Antigua de Castiel; en Dean Winchester.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>